


The best friend

by StoneDragon



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, arizona robbins - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Woman and woman, Work In Progress, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneDragon/pseuds/StoneDragon
Summary: Everybody has a best friend and Arizona wouldn't be different! She has a long year friendship with a welsh photographer, that was her childhood first love. She's going to live everything she has to with Callie, but her friendship with the welsh, Merida Harris, will survive? Will Merida accept losing the love of her life? After divorce, should Arizona look for her friend Merida?
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Arizona and Merida, my OC. They are friends since their childhood. Here, Arizona will live everything she lived on the show, I just added Merida in her life, appearing in some moments in Arizona's life. It is not a Calzona fic, but I didn't change anything they lived on the show, I repeat! As we all know what happened with Arizona, I'll try to maintain the story on how her and Merida got away from each other and after Arizona's divorce, they will meet again... who knows!
> 
> Merida Harris is a welsh photographer that lives in London and works in a fashion world. She is athletic, very strong arms and has lots of tattos.

— Ah! Wonderful! You came!

Arizona exclaims extremely excited as she hugs her parents. The pediatrician is in one of the restaurants with an extremely carnivorous menu in Seattle, she had asked her parents to come so she could give some very important news personally. She is excited and anxious in every part of her euphoric body.

— Of course we would come, my daughter! — Daniel, Arizona's father, exclaims smiling and, as soon as they finish greeting each other, everyone sits down at the table and the man asks: — What is so spectacular that it cannot be said over the phone?

— Oh, dear Daniel, you don't even seem to know our daughter? — Barbara laughs questioning while caressing Arizona's face. — Do you forget that everything is a joy for her? Everything spectacular in her life!

— Yeah ... you're right! — Daniel comments when he blinks to his daughter and signals for the waiter to approach. — Shall we place orders or would you prefer to talk first?

— Ah, let's eat while we talk. I am hungry! — Arizona exclaims clutching her belly and giggles.

As soon as the orders arrive and everyone is already eating, Arizona then clears her throat twice before starting to say what she wanted:

— Well ... mom ... dad ... I ... I'm getting married! — the blonde opens her arms and a huge smile forms on her face. Her parents look at her static for a few seconds and Arizona opens her eyes wide, without taking her smile away. — What's up ?! You ... will not ... say ... anything?!

As if awakening, Barbara stands and embraces her daughter, who jumps excitedly into her arms:

— What wonderful news, my little girl! I do not believe that! How wonderful!

— Yeah ... it was about time to happen ... — Daniel mutters also standing up and hugging his daughter. — I am very happy, Arizona, very happy indeed. Congratulations!

— I'm SO happy! But SO happy! And your support is the most important! — Arizona exclaims crying weakly as everyone returns to sit, but Barbara caresses a hand of the blonde.

— But of course you would have our support, daughter, we love you! All we want is to see you happier than you already is by nature! — Barbara comments happily and shrugs. — I never imagined that you two would be together again ... When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?

— Yes, Barbara, well remembered! — Daniel exclaims pointing a finger at his wife and takes his eyes to his daughter. — Ary, why didn't you tell us that you've seen each other so often? Did she come here? Wow, her parents must be delirious with joy! They have always been so concerned about the only daughter marrying any woman ...

— ... maybe that justifies her behavior, dear, of always being that free and uncompromising. Always afraid of marriage and serious relationships. — Barbara nods while speaking with a smile. — But ... she is such a good girl, I am sure she will be an excellent wife for our Arizona. After all, they really match!

Completely confused, Arizona looked at her parents without understanding who they were saying and faced one and then the other as they spoke.

— Guys ... how so? What do you mean by how did she finally come here?! I met her here! Callie was already here when I moved to Seattle!

— CALLIE ?! — the blonde's parents exclaim together, with their eyes wide and mouths open in amazement.

— Yeah, guys, Callie! My wonderful girlfriend and that I love so much! The Seattle Grace orthopedist! My God! Who were you talking about? Who do you think would marry me? — Arizona questions incredulously and Daniel coughs falsely, resuming eating his food. — Dad? Who were you talking about?

— Why, Arizona Robbins! — Daniel exclaims shaking his head. — Are you going to marry that girl who abandoned you when you needed her most for your job in Africa, which was a waste, huh? — You got a spot in one of the most important programs of your career and gave up because of this ... Calliope! See if it is right, Arizona Robbins! You leave the program in six months and come back here, find this woman pregant of her ex-boyfriend and have an accident with her!

The man throws the napkin, which was in his lap, on the table and continues to speak:

— Pay attention to what you are telling us, daughter! Do you really think you will be happy in such a relationship? I love you and so I say that you should think carefully if this is what you want for your life! — Daniel gets up and points to Arizona — You know we will be with you forever, daughter, I will never stop you from being happy as you think you deserve, but don't ask me to think normal what this woman makes you go through ... because it isn't! You deserve to be happy with someone healthy! Who knows you! Respect you and love you for who you are! And now, excuse me, I need to go to the toilet!

That said, the man stomps out of there and Arizona is gaping at his father's stern comments. She knows that he always supported her and loved her for who she is, so she was confused by those words.

— Honey ... look at me ... — Barbara mumbles turning Arizona's chin to face her and smiles caressing her. — We love you! You know that, don't you? And you know that we're in love with our granddaughter ... — the blonde just responds with a positive nod. — So, it is just that your father and I thought you were ... well, that you were saying that you were going to marry Merida ...

— With Merida ?! Oh, mother ... — Arizona covers her face with her hands and shakes her head. — How many times will she and I have to explain to everyone that we are just friends, very friends, almost sisters ... we love each other very much, without a doubt, but it's just friendship.

— Is it? — the beautiful woman asks with a singing smile. — This is not what people outside this "friendship" see, my darling! I say this because your father and I always thought that when you got married, it would be Merida! Just as Brienne and Arfon are sure that Merida will marry you ... or rather ... would marry you. — Barbara takes a sip of her water and looks delicately at her daughter. — You two love each other more than friends, but you can't see it ... Now it's too late ...

— Mom ... besides being just sister-friends, Merida is not the type of person I would marry ... you know? She is a scoundrel ... she lives in a world completely different from mine ... and, besides, we haven't seen each other in a while. I doubt she misses seeing me ... — Arizona comments with some bitterness in her voice while stroking a detail of the tablecloth. — I will ... I will call Merida to be my maid of honor ...

— You will? — Barbara questions happily and, as soon as her daughter nods, claps her hands. — What great news! It would be a mistake for you to get married and not invite Merida to be your maid of honor!

— Do you think she will accept, mom? — Arizona asks with some bitterness in her voice and sighs heavily. — I miss her so much ... we exchange messages every day, but I didn't have the courage to say that I met Callie ... that I fell in love ... I didn't tell her about the accident ... even about our daughter ... I didn't say anything ...

— And why not? She'll be upset, I'm sure of it! You two are friends! You both always said everything to each other. You know everything about Merida, even the clothes she's wearing without even seeing her! — Barbara exclaims stunned and raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. — Oooohhh, I know! You didn't say anything because you know she would be mad at you, don't you? Because Merida was going to tell you exactly what your father said to you minutes ago. You know it! — Arizona nods and Barbara continues: — Well then, honey. How do you plan telling her? In fact, does Callie know about Merida? Your friendship? How important is Merida in your life?

— No ... I didn't tell Callie anything about Merida either. I had to change the background photo on my phone ... the photo that was Merida and I, I changed to one that is Sofia. — Arizona responds crying weakly. — Oh, mother. I thought about calling and asking Merida to come here, then I would introduce Callie, Sofia and Mark. Then ... I tell her about the wedding and ask her to be my maid of honor, I will deliver her invitation personally. What do you think?

— Um ... I think it will be hilarious! So call Merida and invite us to the big day of presentations, daughter! — Daniel, who sits slowly in his chair, says smiling. — I'm looking forward to seeing Merida trying to understand what is the relationship between Calliope, this Mark and you!

— If she comes, dad... if she comes ... because I bet she is very busy with women, runways and parties ... — Arizona comments sighing heavily.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Opening her eyes with some difficulty, Merida sighs heavily as she tries to stretch, but feels something on top of her.

— But?... — the Welsh observes that there is a blonde woman, completely naked, lying on top of her body, also naked. — I drank too much last night ... damn it!

Merida raises the sheet and finds two more women sleeping peacefully, each lying on either side of the redhead who opens a smile:

— Now I remember ... too good!

Then, getting out of bed very carefully so as not to wake the women, Merida walks to the bathroom while scratching her hair. She looks at the frame on the furniture next to the bed and smiles, taking the object where there is a picture of her with a blonde woman making faces. Shaking her head as she returns the photo in its place, Merida walks to the bathroom, where she enters the shower and opens the shower.

— Ah ... but you will not run away like that, ginger ... — one of the women murmurs in Merida's ear and opens her eyes to face the blacks. Then, slowly kissing the Welsh's mouth, the blonde woman smiles, rubbing her body against the Welsh's wetness. — I want this muscular and tattooed body squeezing me again ...

— Good morning ... Melanie. — Merida murmurs winking at her and starts to caress her body, but the woman slaps her in the face. — Hey!

— I'm Chris ... not Melanie! — the beautiful woman responds with an angry face and leaves in disgust. — You idiot! You don't even know my name!

With wide eyes, Merida continues her bath and raises her shoulders:

— And to have pleasure is it necessary to know the name?

Meanwhile, as soon as he opens the loft's main door, Brendon Schneider, designer and president of the brand Bren S., immediately rolls his eyes when he comes across high-heeled shoes scattered around the room and some clothes on the stairs:

— If there are any models here ... I swear I will kill Merida! — Brendon exclaims in disgust as he places his bag on the sofa.

Before he climbed the stairs, Brendon was startled to find one of his models coming down with a disgusted countenance.

— I don't know why I always come back ... I don't know why I always fall into the arms of this scoundrel!

— Hey! Chris? — Brendon says, closing his eyes at the model who picks up some pants from the floor and starts to dress. — What are you doing here?

— I don't know! I really do not know! — Chris responds foaming with anger and points to the second floor. — This scoundrel thinks it's okay to call me by the name of another!

With his hands on his hips and a raised eyebrow, Brendon says:

— And what did you expect from Merida? You always run to her, darling ... stop being stupid! Now go! Get your shoes on and get out of here! I hope to see you healthy and whole for tomorrow's fashion show, do you hear me? — the designer points to the door and Chris leaves with an angry snort. — Models ... — before he managed to climb the stairs again, he finds another woman coming down and opens his arms indignantly. — BUT HOW MANY MODELS ARE THERE IN THIS LOFT?

— Good morning, cute Brendon! — the model excitedly descends the stairs while putting on her dress, grabs a pair of shoes next to the sofa and approaches the door. — Bye, beautiful cat!

— Check that out!? — Brendon shakes his head negatively, mouth open and incredulous. — If I try again to put my feet on the stairs and another model goes down, I swear to all the holy designers that I drink wine straight from the bottle!

And so, before he can go up the stairs again, another model comes down completely naked and smiling, making him shout:

— AAAAHHH ! BUT FOR ALL SAINTS AND STYLIST DEMONS! WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS HOUSE? IS MERIDA THE NEW OWNER OF ANY MODEL AGENCY?

— Good morning, dear ... — the beautiful woman pinches the designer's cheeks, walks to the room where she puts the remaining clothes on the floor and opens the door. — See you tomorrow!

The moment the model closes the door, the designer remains shocked and stops in front of the stairs.

— I ... I don't ... — Brendon murmurs in amazement and Merida begins to go down the stairs, closing the robe over her body.

— Oh! You're the one there, Brendon! Good Morning! — the Welsh exclaims excitedly, kisses the man's bald spot and walks to the kitchen. — I'm going to make some tea, do you want?

The Brendon says nothing immediately, looks again at the stairs, as if he expects another model to leave. Then, turning on his heel, Brendon sits on one of the stools in front of the counter that divides the kitchen from the living room.

— You bitch! — he points to the redhead, who puts the kettle of water on the lit stove. — What did you do last night after the party? What orgy was that? Three? Three models?

— Oh, Brendon, they wanted ... I wanted ... I'm used to going out with Melanie and her girlfriend. They enjoy a different sex ... but the blonde ... — Merida closes her eyes, as if she thinks a lot, and reopens them smiling. — Chris! That, Chris, she was there enjoying it and stuff ... then we came to my house and it happened ... — she shakes her shoulders and returns her attention to what she does. — Anyway, what are you doing here so early? I don't have a photo shoot scheduled with Bren S. today, just Victoria's Secret.

— Hey! And to visit my best friend do I need to make an appointment? — Brendon questions in disgust when he hears a strange song playing around the room and points to the redhead. — In fact, your cell phone is ringing madly somewhere in this house!

— Cell phone? Ringing? — Merida serves two cups of tea and stops in front of the counter, trying to hear if the device is really rang. — I don't hear anything!

— But there is a cell phone ringing! I'm not crazy! — Brendon exclaims walking to the living room and take the phone from the sofa — It's yours, bitch! — he shakes the device in his hand while returning to the stool. — Won't you see who it is?

— Oh, no! There must be some woman wanting to see me today and I'm too tired to sleep with anyone else. I was thinking about playing some video games at night and eating popcorn, I don't know. — Merida responds by throwing the device back on the sofa and taking a sip of tea. — Do you have anything today? Do you want to go with me to the VS session?

— No! I do not want to! I need to go over with the show producers the correct order in which the models are going to show tomorrow ... By the way, you already have the materials ready for our fashion show, right? — Brendon questions pointing to the Welsh who says with a nod, then hears the phone ring again. — What the hell, Merida, do you want to answer that crap before I answer for you?

— Bah! What the hell, Brendon! — Merida exclaims angrily. — I won't answer, forget the phone! — the redhead, with her cup in her hands, walks into the living room and sits on the sofa. — I have some cool ideas for tomorrow's fashion show, I would like to show you and Miss. Can I go after VS sessions?

Brendon just nods as he walks into the living room and to the front of the shelves, where there are several pictures of Merida with a blonde woman, next to the redhead's boxing trophies. Then, taking one of the photos, Brendon sits next to Merida and asks:

— How long have you not spoken to the American? — he points to the blonde in the photo and the Welsh smiles, taking the object from his hands. — I don't understand how you two don't realize how much you love each other!

— Well, don't be silly, of course we love each other. — Merida says mockingly — But as friends ... just that, nothing much! — the Welsh gets up, puts the photo on the shelf and sighs heavily. — Arizona is not a woman I would date with that romantic connotation, you know? The two of us ... together? NEVER! I can not take it anymore of you and my parents thinking that Arizona and I are in love with each other! It was a thing we had when we were teens, no big deal! — Merida looks at her smiling friend and asks: — Changing the subject, have you heard from Brianna?

— Aaahhh! Bitch! I knew you would ask me about her! — Brendon exclaims laughing and nods. — But of course I have great news about Brianna! And I bet you will love it!

— Don't you tell me she came back here? To London!? — Merida asks and, after the man nods, claps her hands. — What wonderful news! Tonight I'll change my plans, I think I'll pay a visit to that wonderful one! — then, the redhead's cell phone rings again and she throws a pillow over it. — What the fuck! I'll change soon and get out of here as soon as possible!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Giving the last click on the camera while taking a perfect picture, Merida makes a sign with her hands indicating that she likes it:

— VERY WELL, people! WE END THE NEW COLLECTION SESSIONS! — the Welsh shouts smiling and everyone claps. — That's it, you were all wonderful!

Merida winks at the models who smile in her direction, then, before she goes to them, she feels her cell phone vibrate again in her pants pocket and, without seeing who it is, picks up the phone and answers:

— Harris!

— WHY DID YOU NOT ANSWER THIS CRAP BEFORE?! — Arizona's high-pitched voice yells from the other side and Merida laughs heartily.

— Aaaahhhh! But if I had known it was you, I would have continued to ignore it! — the Welsh starts to walk away and signals to her assistant. — Please, Lucy, could you take all the stuff and put it in my car? Thank you!

— Oh, whoever sees you, thinks you're a sweet person! — Arizona mocks and Merida snorts.

— But I'm a sweetie! That's why you love me! — the Welsh jokes while waving to people. — See you next time, guys!

— Can you stop talking to third parties and focus on your wonderful friend who is missing you? — Arizona questions irritated. — Can you stand still for a minute, Merida?

Sighing heavily, Merida stops in front of her BMW Z4 and throws her bag, then leans against the vehicle and replies:

— Okay, Yankee, okay. You can talk! What happened? Why are you calling me all day? You could have sent me an email, it would have been more effective!

— No! Merida, you shouldn't say that kind of thing to the most important person in your life! What if it was the last time we spoke and I had a fatal accident? — Arizona dramatizes, making Merida roll her eyes.

— Okay! It's ok! Say, doctor Robbins, what was it that made you torment me all day?

The American does not respond immediately, Merida feels her breathing quickly as if she is anxious.

— Well ... I would like to know if you would have a few free days on your agenda to ... well ... who knows ... come here ...

Merida realizes the blonde seems a little afraid and at that moment wished not knowing Arizona as well as she does. Then, sighing heavily, the Welsh asks:

— Ary ... what happened? Why are you afraid?

— What?! Nothing! Nothing happened! I'm just ... miss you ... I miss you ... I miss seeing you in person... Can I miss you? — Arizona responds a little afraid and the Welsh laughs.

— Ah, yes! Okay ... anyway, I miss you too! It's just ... well ... Ary ... at the moment, I'm finalizing the new collection of Victoria´s Secret and tomorrow I have a Bren S. fashion show to cover ... so ... everything is a bit busy for me.

— I know! I know that your work is very complicated and that you have LOTS of shows, parties and collections to attend, but it's ... well ... it's important ... and I need you by my side ... — Arizona insists in a tearful voice and Merida clenches her wrists, trying not to fall into the blonde's fake drama. — Please! Merida, my love ... please? Huh? Please? Please? Please?

Sighing heavily as she jumps into her car, Merida shakes her head several times denying the blonde's request in thought, but Arizona persists with several "Please" and, overcome by the woman's tiredness and irritating voice, Merida screams:

— Aaaahhhhh OK! IT'S OK! I'LL GO! I'LL GO! — the redhead hears Arizona laughing wildly. — But I can only go after the Bren S. fashion show, okay? In two days I'll be there! Try to pick me up at the airport, Barbie!

— WILL YOU COME? FOR REAL? — Arizona asks cheerfully as she jumps excitedly in the middle of the pediatric corridor. — Send me your flight schedule! Thank you, Mery! Thank you very much! I can't wait to see you!


	2. My dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Their music is: Where'd you go - Fort minor (feat. Holly Brook & Jonah Matranga) *

Putting her hair tossed to the right for the third time, Arizona is standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom and can't decide which hairstyle would be best for that reunion.

— Are you okay, Arizona? — Callie's voice sounds close and looks at the blonde while standing on the doorframe, arms crossed. — You have been agitated for two days ... more than usual ... What's going on? And what's the matter with your hair?

The blonde does not respond immediately, smiles excitedly feeling a crazy euphoria inside her as she passes by Callie, stops in front of the bed where she picks up her cell phone, car keys, wallet and kisses her girlfriend before leaving:

— I have some things to work out, love, I'll be back later. Goodbye!

While driving happily through the city, Arizona can barely stand the anxiety of seeing her best friend, the most important person in her life and who knows her better than anyone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waiting restlessly in front of airport gate 9, Arizona feels her heart almost jump out when people, coming from London, start to leave through the gate. As soon as she watches a muscular red-haired woman pushing a cart away, Arizona lets out a cry and runs towards her:

— MERIDA! MERIDA! MERIDA! MERIDA! MERIDA!

The moment Merida sees Arizona running towards her, she opens her arms and, as soon as the blonde jumps on her lap, she hugs her tightly and lets out a delicious laugh as they spin in the same place. For a few seconds, it was as if the world around them went out and only the two existed. Merida's heart accelerated completely, loving to feel that woman again in her arms ... to smell that sweet perfume... to feel that contagious joy!

As soon as the Welsh puts Arizona on the floor, she tosses her orange hair back and smiles, looking at the blonde as a whole, saying:

— You smell like muffin!

The two women laugh silly and exchange a tender kiss, Arizona strokes Merida's hair and shakes her head negatively:

— You look more beautiful than I remembered, you know? — the blonde tightens the muscles of the Welsh. — And you are stronger than I remember!

— Yeah ... I'm wonderful, powerful and I do what I can to keep this delicious body! You know how it is, don't you? — Merida responds smiling, kisses Arizona's forehead and strokes her hair. — You remain the weird girl I've met years ago! Do you still believe in unicorns?

— Oh, wow, how funny! — Arizona pretend to laugh, closing her eyes and starts to push the cart with the Welsh woman's bags, who walks beside her. — I'm so glad you're here! But so happy, Merida, you have no idea how much!

— Oh, I forgot how unbearably smiling and happy you are all the time, woman! — the Welsh exclaims, pushing the American woman with the shoulder, who pushes back.

— That's why you love me, Welsh bear! — Arizona plays laughing and pats Merida's strong arm — Aaahhhh! What a delight to see you here! I'm so happy to see you, you know? I was tired of just exchanging messages, Merida! I want more of that, you know? You coming here and...

— Or you going to London... — Merida says over the blonde's speech and the two stop walking. — Right?

— Yeah... that's right... — Arizona seems uncomfortable with that conversation and, resuming her joy, goes to her car and opens the trunk. — Where are you staying?

Grinning as she tries to understand what is happening to Arizona because of her strange behavior, Merida puts her bags in the car and the two women get into the vehicle.

— Well ... at your house, obviously! Just as I stayed at your house when I visited you in Baltimore...

Before she starts driving, Arizona opens and closes her mouth several times before answering with a yellow smile:

— Yes ... yes ... it's true, my love. But ... well ... it would be better if you stay in a hotel, you know? It's just ... my apartment is going through some changes and ... well ... I know how much you HATE messy places. And at my home everything is a mess!

Merida looks seriously at Arizona when she answers:

— Okay! But I want you to take me to a luxury hotel, you know how much I hate these hotels that you have here all smelly and without air conditioning.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thrown herself on the huge bed of the suite where Merida is staying, Arizona watches the Welsh woman put her clothes in the closet and opens her arms feeling the softness of the sheet.

— What a DELICIOUS bed! Merida, you always knew how to choose the best hotels with the best beds! — the blonde embraces the huge pillows and smiles like a child. — I want to sleep here! What a delight sheet! What a pillow! — she sits with wide eyes. — Actually ... I think I'm going to sleep here! We haven't seen each other in a while and we have so much to talk about!

Imitating the woman talking non-stop, Merida laughs as she leaves the closet and stands in front of the bed:

— You said so much about so many things, that I have no idea what you were talking about! — the Welsh is confused by what she has just said and laughs — Actually ... I did not understand anything I just said too!

— Come here, Mery, feel that softness! — Arizona pulls the Welsh to lie down besides her. — This is paradise!

As soon as she lies down next to the American, Merida leans her head against Arizona's and the two remain in the purest silence until the Welsh asks quietly:

— Now will you tell me what is happening to you? — she fits a hand in the blonde's sighing heavily.

Arizona closes her eyes and replies:

— I'm just happy with your arrival, Mery, nothing else! — she jumps onto the redhead's lap and sits resting her hands on her belly, so the two face each other firmly. — What do you want to do first?

With the certainty that Arizona is hiding something, Merida pretends an indifferent smile and responds, patting the blonde's face:

— Well ... I thought about delivering the presents I brought you, taking a shower and then going anywhere, as long as we find some vegetarian food. Well... I'm starving!

Opening her eyes wide and opening her mouth in surprise, Arizona asks smilingly:

— Did you bring gifts? Really? — the redhead just nods, smiling in a corner, and the pediatrician puts her hands over her mouth. — I don't believe it! Oh, how delicious!

— Everything is delicious for you... — Merida comments as she throws the blonde on the bed and stands up, walks to the closet and brings a navy blue suitcase. — This one contains gifts for you! Oh, and for Babs and Dan!

Crying lightly, Arizona stands on the bed as she exclaims:

— You crazy! A suitcase just for gifts?! You don't change, do you? Gifts for my parents ... you never forget them... — then, the blonde stretches her arms towards the redhead, who picks her up holding her by the ass and the two rub their noses.

— Of course I don't forget them, Ary. Your mom talks to mine almost every day and I talk to your dad every month, we're practically a big family... did you forget that? — Merida responds by putting the blonde back on the bed and puts the suitcase beside her, starting to open it. — I hope you like it and that you haven't changed your taste for some things.

Without saying anything at once, Arizona sits cross-legged and watches the redhead take a huge package out of her suitcase.

— Wow! What would that be? — the blonde asks when taking the first gift and starts to open it, smiling like a silly child. — Oh, what a thrill, it seems that Christmas came earlier!

— Silly! — Merida exclaims pointing at the pair of pink sneakers with little wheels that the blonde is holding. — I know you must have countless trainers like that, but this model is different and even has a small button that helps to make... — the redhead makes an effort to think and shake hands. — Ah, I don't know what that button does, I just know it's fashionable among young people in Germany and last month I spent 15 days in Dresden for an important session of German Vogue and… well… I ended up finding this rollerblades, trainers, I don't know what it's called. Imagine if I didn't think of you!?

Hugging her sneakers, Arizona smiles happily and jumps on the bed:

— Merida! They are beautiful! I loved it! Loved it! Thank you!

Before the blonde grabs her, Merida takes a step back and signals her to wait:

— Hold on, crazy, there's a bunch of presents. — the redhead points to the open suitcase. — There are a lot of note pads that you love, but in the shape of the red phone booths, you know? You always ask for them... Anyway, there are those lumps of colored sugar that you love to eat every time you go to London... What else? Oh, there's a little thing that my mom did for you, she sewed a little piggy for you to put on your hospital coat, you know? Your mother told mine that you have pets sewn into your coat, something like that, and then my mother wanted to give you something to match with them and that would always remind you of Wales... of us... — Merida itches the hair in an embarrassed way. — Anyway, you know my parents! And there's a lot of pens, pencils and two T-shirts that I definitely thought of you. Oh, and that French perfume you've always loved!

Gently picking up this little fabric pig, Arizona smiles, crying softly and sighing, missing Wales, that paradise on Earth. She misses the landscapes, the carnivorous lunches, the horse rides through the vast fields... the laughter with Merida ... the stupid traditional games with the residents of her parents' village... the little pigs running away whenever she tried to catch one...

— Yeah ... there is no way not to think about you... — the blonde murmurs in a voice filled with longing and sighs heavily, feeling that she should have told about what was happening with her life all these years. — Listen .. Mery... I...

— Look, let's do this, I'm going to take a shower and then we go out to eat something. Just give me 20 minutes, Ary. — Merida cuts her off in advance to the bathroom. — And if you're going to sleep here, wouldn't it be better to bring a nightgown or something from your house? — she returns to the doorway and smiles. — Although you can sleep with some shorts and my shirt, as you always do! Never mind!

Smiling forcefully, Arizona watches the redhead run back to the bathroom and lies down on the bed, thinking she needs to have the courage to say everything she hasn't told in years. She really wants to share her joy in being in love, being a mother and being engaged to the person she loves most in this world, but ... but something made her hold on to it all ... as if she feared for something ...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After eating at a restaurant on the edge of one of Seattle's most famous piers, Merida and Arizona walk around town eating ice cream. The blonde has an arm attached to the redhead's and they talk animatedly.

— Yeah ... so, what are the news? How are you in this strange city? Do you like living here in Seattle? — Merida asks looking from the corner to her friend who nods her head. — Good ... good ... I must admit that I was surprised by your call asking me to come here!

Without stopping walking, Arizona quickly looks at the Welsh and asks confusedly:

— Hey! And why is that? Can I, by chance, ask my best friend, the best person in the world and the one I love most in this universe, to come and visit me?

— Bah! But of course you can, Barbie. It's just ... well ... you're always so busy with surgery... with the hospital and who knows what else... — Merida comments evasively and shrugs. — I never imagined you would be able to stay a few days without working to be with me, after all, if you asked me to come, it's because you took a few days off ... right?

Swallowing, Arizona tries to say that she is going to get married and that she wants the welsh as her maid of honor, but her throat does not cooperate and her voice comes out shaky:

— Ah, yes ... I took a few days ...How long will you be here?

— About ten days or so. It all depends on how much you need me, because you asked me "please" on the phone several times, including saying that you needed me here... — Merida comments smiling from the corner and kisses the blonde's forehead. — I thought it was better not to buy the ticket back to London until you say I should.

— Oh really? — Arizona asks trying not to cry and lays her head on Merida's shoulder, sighing heavily. — I had forgotten how much you wish me good... just like I wish yours!

Looking strange at the blonde, Merida cannot understand what is happening so that her friend would act in the weird way she has been acting. Then, preferring to ignore the facts, the Welsh points to an old book store and they enter.

— Yeah ... but now you have to go to London and Wales, you know that? — Merida raises her eyebrows and the blonde nods. — Well! Anyway, in case you need to work, I told the LA folks that I'm here, so if they want a session or even if I miss the models, I'll skip over there. Who knows you could go with me?

Looking at the books, Arizona shakes her head as she replies:

— Oh, Mery, you know how much I don't like this glamorous world of fashion, I don't have any way to be chic like you. — then, she approaches Merida and grabs her arm. — And you came here for me, so you won't be making fun, going to LA! I bet you had sex with a slut before you came here, so don't leave Seattle. If I need to go to the hospital, you go with me! You will be my resident, I don't know, we'll think of something!

Laughing nicely and stroking the blonde's chin, Merida nods and returns her attention to the books:

— Yes, miss Dr. Robbins! — she takes a big book and smiles. — I haven't read Tolkien in a while and I forgot to bring a book to read before going to sleep. I think I'll buy this one. What do you think?

— You love books, don't you? — Arizona questions laughing and the redhead nods. — My beautiful reader, take as many as you want, as long as it means that you will be here and not in LA... We will take the whole store if necessary!

— Crazy! — Merida exclaims taking two books and walks to the cashier. — By the way, when can we see your parents? They told me to call them when I arrived that they would come here.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

— But didn't she say where she was going? Didn't you hear about her all day? — Mark Sloan curiously asks a concerned Callie and the woman shakes her head. — Did something happen to her parents?

— To her parents, Mark? She was with them at the beginning of the week and they confirmed that they will come for the weekend dinner. — Callie responds impatiently and sighs heavily. — She is very complicated, you know, more agitated than normal and barely sleeping. When she is not with Sofia, she stays on that cell phone as if waiting for a call from someone and now... she is missing, she sent me a message saying that she might come home late.

— Ah, well, then she must be up to something for you. Some surprise, I don't know! You know Arizona, you know how anxious and agitated she naturally is. — Mark responds thoughtfully and strokes the woman's hair. — Stay calm, everything is fine. Soon you will be married and happier than you already are.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It is after 9 pm, Arizona and Merida are lying together in bed while watching a trash movie, eating popcorn and drinking soda. Then, the blonde's cell phone starts to vibrate madly on top of the table next to the bed and Merida reaches for it and sees "Callie" on the small screen.

— Callie? What would a Callie be?

Eyes widening, Arizona jumps on top of Merida, taking the cell phone from her hand and getting off the bed nervously:

— No ... it's nothing ... I'll be back! — the blonde jumps away from there, walks to the balcony and answers totally embarrassed. — Hi, my love.

— Arizona, where are you? What happened? — Callie is clearly concerned. — Why are you gone all day?

— Well, it's just ... Callie ... listen ... I'm with my parents, they're here and I'm going to spend the night with them. — Arizona lies twisting her face in a face of suffering, because she knows she is lying to her future wife and to Merida. — Tomorrow we will talk, ok? I love you, don't forget that! I love you!

Before Callie answers, Merida appears on the balcony and exclaims:

— Hey! Dr. Robbins! It's all right?

Forcing a smile, Arizona puts her hands back and replies:

— Of course everything is fine! — she runs to Merida who carries her. — I missed you! — the two exchange an affectionate peck as they return to the room and the Welsh throws Arizona on the bed. — I was scared to death to see you coming accompanied by some... some model! I well remember the pretty girls you keep taking pictures of, Miss Harris!

Crawling on the bed, Merida slowly speaks:

— They are... they are very cute... those models are nice... — she smiles. — I agree with you...

Smiling ashamed, Arizona says:

— What do you mean, huh? That none of these models are tacky like me, is that it? — the two touch their foreheads and smile. — You missed me, didn't you?

Drunk to be near Arizona again, after years apart, Merida smiles:

— A lot! I miss you so much everyday... — she looks at her friend's pink lips and feels something different inside her, like an attraction for those thin lips.

Then, shaking her head to dispel such doubts, Merida sits next to the blonde and sighs:

— Well, what will we have scheduled for tomorrow?

Without understanding the strange act of the Welsh, Arizona smiles in a corner and answers:

— I thought of taking a walk through a wonderful park near the hospital and then talking seriously about some things...

— Really? OK! — Merida lies on the bed and blinks at Arizona. — I really hope tomorrow you tell me what is wrong with you...


	3. Whose wedding?!

As soon as they arrive at the restaurant, Arizona and Merida approach a table where two people are already sitting there and the Welsh exclaims:

— Babs?! Dan?! — Arizona's parents get up from the table and open a huge smile when facing Merida who hugs them tightly. — I don't believe it!

As Arizona watches her parents happy to see the Welsh again, she sits down at the table and smiles, resting her chin in her hands.

— Oh, Merida, my dear! What a delight to meet again! — Barbara exclaims lightly kissing the Welsh cheeks. — How beautiful you are! You look more beautiful than already were!

— Yeah... you grew up! You're more muscular and more tattooed, from what I see! — Daniel says happily as he punches Merida in the arms, who looks happy. — Finally joined the military? Did you decide to follow in your father's footsteps?

— What?! No! No way! I'm happy with my life as a fashion photographer... — Merida says and indicates the chairs. — Let's sit down! Let's sit!

So, as soon as everyone gets settled, they ordered their food and Barbara unintentionally asks:

— So, Mery, what did you think of this wedding story?

Arizona, realizing what her mother is saying, starts to make a negative sign with her hands and, as soon as Barbara finishes her question, she sighs heavily taking her look at Merida who is smiling confused.

— What? Marriage? Who's getting married? — Merida questions feeling a bit scared and Daniel points to Arizona, then the Welsh looks at the pediatrician and lets out a silly laugh. — Ah! Ary? Getting married? I didn't even know she was getting involved with anyone!

At that moment, Daniel and Barbara gaze their daughter seriously and the man exclaims:

— Arizona! Haven't you told Merida yet?

— Tell what? What is happening? — the Welsh looks at everyone at the table and lets out a little giggle. — What is this wedding story about?

Swallowing, Arizona realizes that there is no escape from that conversation and that she needs to say that she has hidden her relationship with Callie from Merida.

Then, sighing heavily, Arizona begins to explain:

— Mery ... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the wedding before, or even about meeting someone a few years ago and being in relationship with her. Callie is an orthopedist and works in the same hospital as me... We've been dating for a while and... Well ... For real, we already have a beautiful daughter named Sofia and we're getting married this weekend... I would like you to be my maid of honor... I could never get married without having you by my side!

Throughout the explanation of the American, Merida felt a cold run through her body, as if a bucket of freezing water fell on her and all she saw was Arizona's mouth opening and closing, spilling out words that the Welsh couldn't understand. Merida felt a pain in her chest, as if something squeezed her heart and she felt suffocated.

— Marriage? Daughter? Arizona... I... I need to go... I have to go to the toilet... — Merida mumbles, standing up and looking lost at everyone at the table more like blurs in her green eyes. — I... I have to go... — she runs to the bathroom, almost running over a waiter, and stops in front of the huge mirror. — No... What's going on with me? What pain is that? — the Welsh woman frantically squeezes her chest and starts to breathe hard. — What … what's happening to me? What is happening?

Meanwhile, at the table, Barbara looks worriedly towards the bathroom and sighs:

— Ary, what happened that you didn't tell her? Yesterday, you spent all day together and you didn't tell her... why?

— I didn't want to... well... we haven't seen each other for so long, mom, that I let myself go for the moment... it was like always, you know, just the two of us... laughing, joking, talking… sleeping... I don't know... I was afraid she would want to run away, make up any excuse to return to London. — Arizona responds covering her face with her hands. — I should have spoken when I met Callie, maybe the shock would have been less. That's why I called you, because she was crazy to see you two and she also wouldn't have the courage to run away if you are here…

Before Daniel says anything, Merida returns to the table and sits down with a serious face. Then, after putting the napkin back on her lap, the Welsh looks at Arizona and asks:

— Before expressing my joy at you getting married, Arizona, I would like to know when this relationship with this Callie started. Why didn't you tell me before? When did you decide to exclude me from your life? — Merida chuckles and raises her eyebrows. — We have known each other for years, Ary! We always tell each other everything, but... for some time now you have been acting differently, you are more distant, always busy and... you almost never tell me about yourself. And, now, I know why! — the blonde opens her mouth to say something, but Merida signals for her to wait. — I tell you everything, EVERYTHING about me! You even know what I'm wearing without even seeing me! How can you not tell me that you really in love? That you are going to marry? You did not tell me that you had a daughter! When did my Arizona became this... — she points to the blonde. — This strange woman for me?

Crying weakly and trying to touch the Welsh, Arizona explains:

— Merida, please, try to understand my side… I know that there are not enough excuses for you to forgive me, but it is that... it is that I fell in love with Callie and it was all so... so intense! So crazy! So unbelievable! It was as if my life finally took shape and everything that mattered most to me was her! So many things have happened to me, Merida, so many things! And I thought about calling you, I swear I thought about you... but... but it's just... I thought "why disrupt her life, which is already so busy with bigger problems than mine?"... When I went to Africa, I thought...

— Wait! Wait! Wait! — Merida exclaims, widening her eyes. — How is it? You went to?!... Did you go to Africa?! Did you go to the program you always dreamed of and didn't even tell me? — the redhead holds the tears that try to run from her eyes and lets out an ironic laugh. — Unbelievable, Arizona! Unbelievable! How many times have we talked about going on this program together? How many times have I told you about my dream of taking photos for documentary purposes? To go to Africa and do volunteer work! Remember? You promised me that we would do it together!

— I warned her... I warned Arizona that Merida would not be happy about it... — Daniel murmurs to his wife who stares at him.

Desperate to make the Welsh understand everything she did, Arizona takes her hands in hers and cries even more:

— Please, Merida... my love... try to understand... I... I couldn't call you. I couldn't talk to you... I was going through so much... so much pressure in my relationship... I had plans to go with Callie, everything was fine, but... but then I saw it was too much for her, so I ended my relationship and went alone to Africa... I tried to do it without her... but... — Arizona speaks slowly, like someone trying to find the right words. — But I wasn't able... I thought about calling you... but I also didn't have the courage...

— Arizona... you... did you give up on your program in Africa because of a drama? Did you leave in the middle of the program that was your dream for missing your girlfriend? — Merida questions unhappy and opens her arms, letting out a smirk. — I can't believe it! You could have called me and you know I would have gone to the end of the world for you! Even if you were programming OUR PLANS with someone else, I would have gone to be with you! And, to put a cherry on top of it all, you have a daughter! A DAUGHTER I DIDN'T KNOW THAT EXISTED! Look... it's too much...

— No! Merida, don't say that! — Arizona exclaims feeling hatred of herself, because she cries almost in an uncontrolled way and Barbara strokes her hair. — Mom, please, explain to her! Please?!

Throwing the napkin on the table, Merida stands and points to Arizona:

— Honestly, Arizona, what did you think would happen here? That we would spend a day together as in the old days and that, the next day, it would be just to dump all this hoping that I would just be happy? Like as if I was a nobody to you? — the redhead shakes her head indignantly. — I am radiating happiness for you, believe me, because you are my friend, my everything in this world, more than Brendon! However... I'm feeling betrayed… cheated... because you didn't trust me! You didn't even trust me that you met the love of your life! You didn't even have the decency to let me know you're a mother... you didn't call me for your child's birth!

— Welcome to the club, Merida! — Daniel exclaims rolling his eyes. — We were not even called about the car accident that she and her girlfriend suffered, which resulted in Sofia's premature birth! You get used to this person that Arizona has become, believe me.

— Daniel! I already told you not to say these things, my love. — Barbara scolds her husband and returns her eyes to Merida. — Please, dear, have a seat. Drink some water and we will try to talk quietly.

— How, Babs? How can we talk like this if I just found out that Arizona had an accident and nobody told me anything?! — Merida squeezes her chest, feeling the discomfort again. — I stopped being part of Arizona's life a long time ago and only I didn't realize it!

— Please, Merida, it's not like that! Please, I need you! I need you by my side! — Arizona kisses the Welsh's hands. — Please ... I need you to be my maid of honor... please... I need you by my side, telling me that I'm doing the right thing... that Callie really is the greatest love of my life and that you will be happy for me. Please!

Listening to all that suffering from the American, Merida does not know what to say and tries to look away from the blue eyes that beg for a positive answer. She had never denied anything to Arizona and it would not be at that moment that she would do that! The Welsh does not know how to explain exactly what she is feeling due to the fact that her best friend is getting married, because that is something she never thought would happen... especially because they used to be always so... stripped and intimate with each other. The possibility that Arizona belonged to the other woman completely bothered, yes, Merida... And she was sure that it would totally affect their friendship.

Then, sighing heavily, Merida nods and exclaims:

— When have I left you? When did I ever deny you anything? — Merida raises her eyebrows and forces a smile, making Arizona jump with joy and sit on her lap, filling her with kisses. — Who else could be your maid of honor but me!?

— Ah, MERIDA! That is amazing! I KNEW IT! I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU! — the blonde kisses wildly and several times the Welsh's mouth. — THANK YOU! OH, THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!

— OK! OK! I'm great, I know! — Merida exclaims smiling and looks at Barbara and Daniel. — I just need to buy clothes for this wedding, because I didn't bring any social clothes... after all, when did I have to wear one when I'm with this crazy woman?

— I can accompany you, Merida. We can go out now to buy clothes for you, because in the evening we have the rehearsal dinner for tomorrow's wedding! — Barbara exclaims smiling and Merida looks shocked. — Oh, I forgot that Arizona didn't say any of that!

— Tomorrow?! — the redhead removes the blonde from her lap and looks at her with wide eyes. — What do you mean, you will get married tomorrow? — the American just nods and Merida drops her body against the chair. — Oh, no... it's a lot of emotion for my heart! And what is this rehearsal dinner?

— Something about how it will be tomorrow, Merida, nothing much. — Daniel responds by eating his food quietly. — By the way, Arizona, you need to go back to your house and get that dinner ready. Rest assured that we will take Merida to your home.

Smiling confused and apprehensive about this dinner, Merida scratches her hair and asks:

— In fact, does Callie know that I exist? Does she know I'm here?

At the same moment, Daniel and Barbara looked at Arizona who just smiled yellow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

— Wait! Wait! Wait! Bitch! — Brendon exclaims shocked on the phone, while Merida is putting on clothes for that dinner and talking to the designer on the cell phone. — What is the craziest story? Is Arizona getting married tomorrow? And she already has a daughter?

— Yes, Brendon, if you can, explain it to me! I would appreciate it! Because I don't understand anything either! — the Welsh exclaims while buttoning the nice gray shirt with short sleeves. — And, are you sitting? She invited me to be her maid of honor!

— WHAT?! — Brendon screams with his mouth opened. — Who is this creature she will marry? When did it start? Whose daughter is this? Why have you never told me that you're practically auntie already, Merida? Did you buy anything to give as a gift? And for that daughter? How old is she?

— BRENDON, FOR ALL THE GODS, YOU ARE MAKING ME CRAZY AND MORE ANXIOUS! — Merida exclaims putting on the black social pants. — I don't know anything about the girl, I don't even remember the name... but I know the name of her bride, she is Callie.

— Callie? Callie? What the hell is a Callie? — Brendon questions confused. — I bet she is a doctor like Arizona, right?

— Yup! Ortho! — the Welsh puts her shirt into her pants. — And now I'm here, putting on an outfit that I needed to buy in a hurry, but at least it's a Dolce & Gabbana outfit. — she lifts the collar of her shirt and puts on the black bow tie, starting to straighten it around her neck. — I hope this bride is someone nice, at least. I have no idea what her fuss is...

— Ah, well, at least you bought it in a good store... Have you ever thought about showing up at this dinner all out of context? I mean, bitch, if it's a rehearsal dinner for the wedding, then it must be chic. — Brendon says more calmly. — You're putting on a tie with dress shoes, right?

— Yes! I bought a black formal tuxedo, imagine if not! — Merida exclaims as she finishes adjusting the tie and picking up the suspenders belts on the bed she starts adjusting them over her shirt. — I'll even wear suspenders! It will look so beautiful! In fact, I bought a wedding gift for them at the last minute, but at dinner I will give another one in addition to what I bought. I went to LV and bought two bags for each one, I don't know! I don't want to show up empty-handed at this dinner, other than having bought whiskey and wines. I even told Arizona's parents that they didn't need to pick me up, I would go there alone!

— Great! Wonderful! That's right, don't give reasons for this Callie to be jealous or something like it… Cause I bet Arizona did not talk about you to Callie, did she?! — Brendon comments evasively. — By the way... how are you? Sad? Heartbroken? Do you need me to go with you to the wedding? I'll go there, you know, right?

As soon as she finishes putting on her shoes, Merida settles in front of the mirror and smiles, noting how beautiful and elegant she is. However, her eyes are clearly sad and reality hits her being again, it hurts within her that her sweet Arizona is marrying someone that she says is the love of her life.

— Well... I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be? She's my best friend, not a girlfriend! So... as a best friend, I must support her and be with her for whatever I have to. — Merida lies smiling fake and sighs heavily. — She is completely in love with this woman, Brendon, and that makes me happy, cause… she is happy and that is good for me.

— Ah... I know... I know... If you're saying... — Brendon murmurs thoughtfully. — Anyway, and does Callie know about you? About your strong friendship?

Watching her strong, tattooed arms jumping out of her shirt, Merida smiles and kisses her biceps and replies:

— I guess she does not...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trying to remain calm and wondering if Merida would take longer to arrive, Arizona sighs heavily as she approaches her parents sitting at the table and her mother goes on to ask:

— Calm down, Arizona, she'll be here any minute. I gave her the right address... Don't you think you should tell your bride who we're all waiting for?

— I don't understand why she didn't come with you, she doesn't know anything about this city! — the blonde exclaims desperately and Callie signals for her to come closer. — I'll be right back, mom. — that said, Arizona steps up to Callie and smiles. — Say, my love.

— What is happening to you? You seem agitated! And who is this maid of honor of yours who never told me about before? Who is this woman you secretly know?

— I bet she's a nerd who believes in unicorns like Arizona... wanna to bet? — Mark murmurs to Callie, who laughs quietly and scolds him with a look.

Before Arizona says anything, the doorbell rings and Mark, who is sitting on the sofa, exclaims:

— You can let me answer it! It must be Arizona's mysterious friend... — the man jokes, making Daniel roll his eyes and Callie's parents look at their daughter with fear.

Then, the moment Mark opens the door, a tall, muscular woman with long red hair, with green eyes and wearing some clothes that accentuates her beautiful body, is standing there, showing a beautiful smile and holding some bags.

Callie and her parents gaped, not knowing what to say or how to act. The orthopedist looks the redhead up and down, she would never say that her future wife would be friends with a woman... like that... with that style... so... different!

Mark smiles indicating that he likes what he sees and raises an eyebrow, at the same moment the red-haired woman exclaims with a strong accent:

— Oh, good evening! I'm Merida... Merida Harris!


	4. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Bare - WILDES

Realizing that no one was saying anything, Merida looked at Mark and smiled from the corner of her mouth, entering the apartment, then looked at everyone gathered there and said:

— Good night, everyone!

— Mery! Finally! — Arizona exclaims as she steps up to the Welsh and hugs her tightly. — I thought you wouldn't come ...

— You are stunning, Ary, I must admit! — Merida exclaims smiling and receiving a kiss from the blonde on the cheek. Then, letting go of the pediatrician, Merida looks at everyone and asks: — And who would be the great love of my Arizona?

— She is here! — Arizona exclaims ahead to Callie and pulls her to the Welsh. — This is my Callie ... Callie, this is my best friend, Merida Harris.

At that moment, the women stared at each other for a few seconds, until Merida nods and, kissing Callie's hand, says:

— Nice to meet you, Callie. I realize that Ary did not exaggerate when she told me how beautiful you are.

— Ah! That's kind of you, Merida. — Callie responds feeling a little embarrassed by that formal Welsh compliment and politeness. — Welcome to our home...

Affirming with her head and looking at the place, Merida keeps her smile saying:

— Your home is very beautiful. I bet Arizona is painting the walls without deciding any color, am I right? — Merida asks and, as soon as Callie laughs, continues: — Yeah... I imagined! This Yankee has always been indecisive about it...

Arizona, looking from Callie to Merida, smiles thinking about how lucky she is to have two wonderful women in her life and thanks her mentally for having them.

So as soon as Merida greets Arizona's parents and Callie's parents as well, she completely ignores Mark when she asks Callie:

— And where would my niece be? — the orthopedist looks at her confused and the Welsh continues: — Well, sorry, but I already consider myself the aunt of my best friend's daughter. I apologize for not congratulating you before, but it's just... well...

— Okay, well, you didn't know anything. — Callie says politely.

— Yes, I didn't know that Ary already had a daughter... By the way, could I meet her? — Merida questions looking confused at Arizona.

— Ah! I'll get Sofia to meet you. — Arizona says excitedly and runs to the room, leaving Merida standing in the middle of the room being watched by everyone.

During dinner, Merida sits next to Arizona and her parents. Everyone talks animatedly and Merida, in her British and formal way, always responding when necessary. Meanwhile, Mark seems very interested in the beautiful red-haired woman.

Observing how different Arizona is in the company of this Merida, Callie feels a little uncomfortable and asks:

— Where do you two meet? How long have you been friends?

Caressing a hand from Merida, Arizona lets out a silly giggle before answering:

— Well ... we've known each other since we were 12 years old. — she looked into Merida's green eyes. — That's right, isn't it?

— Yes, since we were 12 years old — Merida answers smiling weakly and looks at Callie. — We're just friends, rest assured. And I would like to take this opportunity to say how happy and peaceful I am after meeting you, as I see how much you love my Ary and how much you make her happy, Callie.

Daniel, no longer supporting Mark's presence, points to him and says:

— This guy here ... who is very different from what Merida means to Arizona, is doing what here? What is the sperm donor doing here?

Finishing chewing, Merida looks confused at Mark and politely asks:

— I'm a little confused, are you the donor? I mean, I don't know much about insemination and child rights, but ... usually the donor doesn't even have contact. — she puts a hand on her chest. — I apologize for asking that, but I still don't know who this gentleman is. Please, do forgive for rudeness.

— It's okay, Merida. — Callie replies looking at the Welsh. — He is my friend, I would say that he is to me what you are to Arizona. He's Sofia's father, we didn't have any insemination.

— Oh! — Merida responds staring at Mark and Callie in a way that nobody can understand, until the Welsh smiles. — Got it! Thanks for the explanation.

Because Merida is British and so formal at almost every moment, Arizona feels a certain anguish at not being able to read what her friend is thinking, so, standing up, she says:

— Merida ... please ... could come to the kitchen for a moment?

Rising from the chair after depositing the napkin on the table, Merida nods to everyone saying:

— Excuse me all! — that said, points to the blonde and follows her to the kitchen.

The moment the two arrive there, Arizona leans her body against the sink and, crossing her arms, asks:

— I want to know what you are thinking! Come on! Why did you comment on Mark being the donor and then did say nothing?

— Oh! — Merida's eyebrows widen, feeling confused. — I just wanted to understand who that man was, but everything was explained. I have been your friend for years, Ary, so I care about the people you meet. — she raises her chin from Arizona. — I love you and... if you are happy... then... I will support and respect your decision... because I love you... Now, excuse me, we should not delay here, otherwise people may think wrong about us.

That said, the Welsh returns to the table, but Mark appears in front of her and the two face each other steadily, until the man smiles and exclaims:

— You are mysterious ... I like that in a woman!

Sighing heavily while faking a smile for a few seconds, Merida tries to pass him, but he stops her.

— Please, I would like you to excuse me. — Merida exclaims, forcing a smile and Mark caresses her chin.

— What a beautiful little friend Arizona has ... or should I say, what a beautiful ex-girlfriend!

Releasing a heavy sigh, Merida quickly bends Mark's arm and pulls him upwards with the man's hand turned upside down. Mark complains of pain and the Welsh punches the man lightly, who falls with a bleeding nose.

— This is for you to learn on how to respect a woman and to never touch one again without her wanting, ok?! — the Welsh says to the fallen man and, passing over him, murmurs: — I apologize for the aggression and excuse me.

Merida walks over to the table and smiles at everyone. Then, approaching Callie, she says:

— I need to go, Callie, but I would like to thank you for the wonderful dinner and say that you are a wonderful woman and I am sure that our Arizona is much more than right to get married with you! And congratulations on Sofia, she is a very beautiful girl. Good night and see you tomorrow at the wedding.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Throughout the ceremony, Merida remained by Arizona's side, like a good maid of honor. But... she had not heard anything that the judge said, as it was as if everything around her was blurred and only Arizona's smiling face was real... In her chest, Merida felt a pain, a tightness that it had been bothering her since she heard of her best friend's wedding...

As soon as Arizona said she accepted Callie as her wife and the two of them kissed, Merida shook her head crying weakly and felt that her whole life had lost meaning... It was like that whole world that she and Arizona had since the age of 12 had been collapsed, like a house of cards.

Walking slowly through the party venue, Merida sits in front of the bar and exclaims:

— A Cowboy, please!

The Welsh sighs heavily and looks at Arizona dancing lovingly with Callie. She had never seen her friend do that cuddle and affection on someone else... The sight of married Arizona seemed so surreal, that Merida hoped the blonde would run away in the middle of the ceremony and the two would run away... but it didn't happen!

— Here's your order, miss! — the bartender exclaims placing the glass in front of the Welsh, who already takes a generous sip, thanking him with a nod.

Meanwhile, from one of the tables, Bailey, sitting with the hospital staff, points to Merida, who is sitting alone at the bar, and comments:

— I really wanted to know where Arizona met this woman... I never would imagined that she would have a friend... best friend... so... I don't know! She is so sober, so... British! Always so formal, don't you think?

Meredith lays her head down, as if she appreciates the redhead better, and asks:

— She doesn't look okay... Should we talk to her?

— I wouldn't go near that woman! — Mark exclaims and Addison squeezes the man's bandaged nose. — Ouch!

Addison, who until then was quiet and looking at Merida as if she likes what she sees, stands up saying:

— Of course you wouldn't come near her, Mark, because you're afraid of being punched in the face again! Well done! — the beautiful obstetrician crosses her arms and laughs. — I bet you hit on her and got a BEAUTIFUL one out!

— Are you going to talk to her, Addy? — Bailey asks holding the beautiful woman by the right arm. — Bring her here... I think it would do well... Besides, we could find out if she's Robbins' ex-girlfriend!

— Miranda! — Addison exclaims rebuking her friend. — But, yes, I'll talk to her! I bet she is scared by the terrible reception that this city has!

The red-haired doctor arranges her dress better and slowly walks over to Merida, sits down beside her and points to the drink:

— Can I join you?

Beating her eyes on the wonderful woman beside her, Merida turns her back on the sight of Arizona talking animatedly to people, and signals the waiter to prepare two more drinks.

The green eyes photograph the beautiful slender legs that come out of the short silk dress, recognize the shoes of Jimmy Cho's new collection and raise an eyebrow realizing the symmetrically perfect face. Then, smiling from the corner of her mouth, Merida asks:

— And you are?...

— Addison... and you? You are the friend of one of the brides, right? — Addison asks, licking her lips and loving the intensity between them and melting by the accent the Welsh has.

— Yes... I'm Merida, the friend of one of the brides...

Addison laughs, thanks the waiter for the drinks and, before answering, slowly sips the whiskey:

— I'm a friend of the other bride! — she extends a hand to the Welsh who, instead of squeezing, gives a slow kiss.

The two remain staring at each other intensely, without saying anything and just transmitting, through your eyes, the mutual attraction they feel for each other.

— You are a very elegant woman, you know? It's natural to you, I see that. — Merida comments without stopping smiling and Addison exclaims:

— Really?! And how can you be so sure?

— Well... because I work with it! With the elegance and beauty of people! — the Welsh puts a hand on her chest. — I am a professional photographer, I work in the fashion industry.

— Ah! I knew I had seen you somewhere! — Addison almost screams clapping and opens a beautiful smile. — I LOVE Vogue and I've seen an interview with you... last month, if I'm not mistaken. Merida Harris, right?

With a good laugh, Merida nods and raises her shoulders:

— Exactly! Herself!

Meanwhile, talking to some people, Arizona smiles and waves to everyone, but her eyes are always fixed on Merida who, until then, was alone and quiet at the bar.

— What?!... — the blonde exclaims, closing her eyes when she realizes Addison sitting next to Merida. — Why did she go there?!...

Then, as if reality fell on her, a jealousy takes over the pediatrician when she watches Merida approaching her body to Addison, who positively receives that attitude from the Welsh and the two talk laughing, showing a clear interest.

— No! Merida and Addison? No!

Seeing Addison stirring her hair like someone who plays charm and lightly caressing the muscles of Merida's arms... Arizona opens her mouth feeling a pain in her chest, as if something squeezes her and a sense of loss corrodes her body.

Before the blonde can do anything, a couple of Callie's friends stand in front of her and she is forced to smile and wave, but trying to look at Merida and Addison still talking animatedly and with their bodies almost glued together.

— What do you think... I don't know... about leaving this party... and going somewhere else?... — Addison murmurs in Merida's ear while squeezing her right arm. — Somewhere you could show me all of yours tattoos...

Merida looks at her with her mouths almost glued and smiles, then Addison nibbles on her lip, slowly rising from the bench and reaching for the Welsh to say:

— Do you know any place?

Raising an eyebrow, Merida nods and, looking from the corner at Arizona smiling excitedly at Callie, gives her arm to Addison, who fits her there, and starts walking:

— Yes ... I'm staying at a hotel... we could go there...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The suite's bell rings wildly, making Addison wake up scared and sit on the bed while exclaiming:

— What is that?! Is the building on fire, by any chance?

The doctor murmurs, scratching her head and looks at Merida beside her, sleeping peacefully. Then, smiling from the corner of her mouth with such a vision, Addison nibbles on the Welsh's arms. When she realizes that she is naked, curls up on the sheet, rising from the bed while walking to the door:

— What a bag! I am going! I'm going! — Addison exclaims disgustedly at the bell that keeps ringing. Opening the door abruptly, Addison frowns in an irritated expression: — What?

As the person does not answer, the doctor decides to better observe who is there and stares at none other than Arizona Robbins standing there, with an unfriendly face:

— Arizona!?

With her mouth open and feeling cold as if she had taken a shower of cold water, Arizona holds the urge to cry when she watches the beautiful Addison naked, covered only with a sheet, and lets out an embarrassed laugh:

— Addison... shouldn't you... shouldn't you be in LA?

Eyebrows widening at such a question, Addison smiles and leans against the door as she asks:

— And shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?

The blonde opens her mouth to answer, but closes it instantly, realizing that the redhead was right. Then, Arizona tries to look inside the suite and asks:

— Is... Merida is still staying in this suite... right?

Without taking the smile off her face, Addison nods and gives the blonde room to enter, then closes the door behind her and walks back to the bed exclaiming:

— She's asleep, I'm going to wake her up, Arizona. — Addison climbs like a snake on Merida's back, filling her with kisses, until she reaches the right ear where she nibbles when she murmurs: — Hey... British... time to get up...

Meanwhile, Arizona, stopped in the small area of the suite with a sofa, watches the scene from afar and feels a crazy urge to hit Addison, pull on her wonderful hair and drag her out of her friend's room. The blonde bites the little finger nail on her left hand and sees Addison rubbing against Merida.

— Who's there? — Merida questions astonishedly while sitting on the bed, with Addison on her lap and kissing her mouth without stopping, making the Welsh smile. — What a nice way to wake up... Don't you think we could sleep a little more? — Merida squeezes the redhead's waist. — In fact, we could make love and go back to sleep... What do you say?

— What an amazing accent and delicious hoarse voice... welsh girl... I would love to, but... — Addison replies with a nod, indicating something in the small room. — Looks like you have a visitor...

— Come again?! Visit? — Merida questions confused and, pushing the redhead away from her lap, she sees Arizona looking at her with an irritated look. — What is she doing here? Shouldn't she...

— Be on her honeymoon? — Addison adds and says: — Yes, I asked the same thing for her... — the obstetrician stands up, still tied to the sheet, and points to the bathroom. — I'm going to take a bath... If the conversation ends quickly, British, I'll be waiting for you... all wet...

That said, Addison nibbles on Merida's lip and walks tipping the sheet along the way, making the Welsh lost in sight of her beautiful body.

— MERIDA! — Arizona screams, awakening Merida from such a vision and walking over to her. — What is this? Could you explain it to me?

Tying a robe over her body, Merida rubs her eyes and sits on the sofa:

— Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon? What are you doing here, Arizona?

— I ... I saw you all sad at the bar yesterday and I was worried... You seemed a little lonely! — Arizona exclaims crying weakly and crosses her arms. — Addison?! Really?! Did you have to go out with Addison? Did you have to bring her here? To the same bed where I slept with you? How dare you do that?

— Wait! Wait! Wait! Are you catching my eye for being single and bringing whoever I want into my suite? — Merida questions unhappy and points to the blonde. — We both always sleep together because we are friends, Ary... With Addison it's different! In fact, how come you never introduced me to this colleague of yours? She is soooo beautiful!

— Aaahhh! I don't want to hear that! — Arizona exclaims, putting her hands over her ears. — I could have been spared those details!

— Now! Arizona, honestly, why did you come here? Shouldn't you be curling up in your wife's arms and having breakfast in bed on your first married day? — Merida questions her and shakes her head negatively. — What's the problem with Addison? She was the only person at that party who, besides your parents, talked to me! So, yes, I brought her here! Besides, she's single like me and we have every right to go out, have sex and...

— AAAHHH! I HAVE TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO HEAR! — Arizona exclaims sighing heavily and Merida, after getting up, hugs the blonde. — No, Merida! Stop! Go back there with... the Addison with long legs and perfect hair!

Laughing gently, Merida tightens her hug in Arizona and kisses her forehead saying:

— Are you afraid of the wedding, is that it? I already said that everything is fine, you will be very happy... Since this is what you chose for your life, Ary, then you will be happy. — she pecks the American. — I'll always be with you... but... we can't do this anymore... do you understand? We can no longer sleep together... nor give kisses... nor a lot of things that have always been normal for us... Go home, stay with your wife and daughter. You are a married woman and I am not... I am not married... I am single... — Arizona tries to say something, but her throat does not allow it and Merida opens the door. — Now go! Go to your wife... to the woman you love... I'm really happy for you! Callie is the right person for you!

The blonde leaves in complete silence and Merida, after closing the door, leans over there and covers her face with her hands, starting to cry weakly and murmuring:

— I love you... I love you, Arizona... and if, to see you happy, I have to accept that you are in the arms of another... so be it. I'll be your friend… I'll just be your friend...


	5. Down in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So tell me how the hell do I start rebuilding my heart, when the parts I need are where you are..."
> 
> **Music for this chapter: Down in flames - Daughter Jack**

* * *

It is 11 am in London, when Merida enters her loft throwing her purse, bags and keys on the sofa. Then she hears the cell phone ring, announcing Arizona, which calls for the twentieth time, and ignores the call. The Welsh takes off her clothes, dropping them on the floor, and walks to the bathroom where she turns on the shower.

Merida is dying from sleep, hungry, jealous and saddines. Then, ignoring the cell phone ringing again, the Welsh gets under the shower and closes her eyes.

— What's up, bitch? — Brendon's voice comes from the bathroom door. — Arizona called me millions of times, saying she can't speak to you.

— I don't want to talk to her — Merida answers. — I don't know what to do with my life without her... it seems that something is missing...

— What happened? Wasn't the wedding beautiful? — Brendon asks, leaning against the sink. — What happened, creature?

The Welsh does not respond immediately, continues her bath, washing her hair while saying:

— I love Arizona, Brendon, I love her more than anything. I love everything about her. I love her skin, the sweet smell of her hair, the way she loves to eat those junk muffins, the way she laughs...

— Girl... I'm shocked! Did you declare yourself for her? Why don't you answer the poor girl's calls? — the man asks pretending to cry. — I never saw you that way, Merida. Finally, you woke up to what everyone is talking about, right? You realized how much you love each other... Why didn't you steal it from that Callie?

— Because I love Arizona... — Merida cries and punches the wall. — Because I love her, Brendon! And for loving her... I let her go... I let her get married because I saw how happy she is with Callie... — Merida turns off the shower and takes the towel, looking tearfully at her friend. — And the worst thing is that she will continue to torment me... because she is here, inside me... on the walls of this house... in the photographs all over my house... on the photo next to mine bed... and I will stay here, thinking about her and waiting for the day when... who knows... she will also feel what I am feeling and I will be fooling myself, thinking that maybe she will come through that door and stay with me.

— Oh, Merida... I'm sorry... — Brendon says slowly, nibbling his little finger on his right hand, while Merida laughs answering:

— When I saw her with Callie... smiling... dancing... in that white dress... Ah! She was beautiful, Brendon! Beautiful! I didn't take my camera to take a picture because I didn't even know she was getting married, but... I just wanted to take pictures of her in that white dress just to put it next to my bed... so I would wake up and see her smiling beautifully to me every day...

Brendon takes the woman's face in his hands to face him and says:

— That's love, Merida. You really love her, because you want to see her happy, even if it is to see her happy with someone else.

Merida looks deeply into her friend's eyes and cries weakly:

— I met a monumental, elegant and very intelligent woman named Addison... And here I am, crying for Arizona, instead of smiling detailing every part of Addison's body... It's like I'm being punished for discovering this love for Arizona, you know? But... What if it's just an impression? What if I'm confusing our friendship with romantic feelings, Brendon? Would I make her happy?

After finishing speaking, Merida rests her hands on the sink, sighing heavily:

— She doesn't love me, Brendon... she doesn't see me the way I see her now! It is different! You were not there! You haven't seen her smile beautifully at another woman.

— But, Merida, maybe she thinks exactly as you thought one day, that what you have is just friendship... She called me millions of times looking for you, she told me she couldn't say goodbye at the airport and that she went there, but you had already boarded.

Merida looks at him through the mirror and asks in surprise:

— Did she go to the airport?

— Yes! She went! She said she was shouting your name all over the airport until saw you get on the plane... I even imagine that crazy woman jumping and screaming. — the man jokes rolling his eyes. — Anyway, let's get out of this bathroom! I want to know everything about this Addison! Did you get her phone?

* * *

A year later ...

Women and men running everywhere, makeup artists and hairdressers rushing their jobs so that the models are ready in time for the photo shoot of the new Bren S. collection.

While Merida's assistants prepare the whole scheme to get started with the photos, the Welsh stands with her arms crossed watching the scenery taking shape and smiles:

— That's right! I want an illusion... as if women are attacking men in the shadows... do you understand?

Merida explains, closing her eyes at the gas that is released to form such an illusion of shadows, but her cell phone vibrates madly for the tenth time just that morning and, sighing heavily, she picks up the device:

— If it's not Brianna , I will not even answer! I need to focus on this collection, it will be my chance to compete for the award for best fashion photographer for the second consecutive year! — the moment she reads "Babs" calling, Merida feels her body freeze and a weakness takes over. — No... I'm sorry, but I'm not going to answer... She needs to call Callie... Arizona is no longer my responsibility… then, putting the phone back to her pocket, Merida claps her hand to the models: — LET'S START! I WANT INTENSITY! HERE WE GO!

As she takes her desired photos, Merida overhears the people behind her talking about a plane crash.

— Did you hear that it was somewhere near Seattle, in the USA? — one of the makeup artists says shocked and another one replies:

— Yes, yes! And it looks like it was gone for days until it was found with some survivors, did you see that?

— Ah! I knew they were doctors! Something like it...

At that moment, Merida stops the photos and slowly turns the body over to the people behind her. The models stopped posing, looking worriedly at the photographer standing with the camera in hand.

— What? A plane crash full of doctors? — the Welsh asks, her voice breaking and, after the make-up artist confirms, a silence seems to reign the place. — I... I'll be right back...

Merida drops the camera on the floor and steps out of the studio, takes her cell phone out of her pocket and calls Barbara. After three rings, the American responds crying and the Welsh despairs:

— Babs! What happened to Arizona? What does she have? Where is she?

— Merida... our Arizona... my beloved daughter... she lost a leg, Merida! She was amputated! She was lost for days in the middle of a forest and now she lost her left leg! Dan and I went to visit her, but she looks different! She's completely different, Merida! Arizona is aggressive, treating us badly, fighting over anything! She won't let us take care of her!

— Where is she? — Merida asks almost falling to the ground, her heart seems to stop beating and her blood does not pump to the rest of the body. — Where is she, Babs?

* * *

With frantic knocking on the apartment door, Callie sighs heavily without any patience and steps forward, opening angrily:

— What is it?

— Where is she? - Merida asks, standing at the door and looking worried. — Where's Arizona?

— Ah, finally someone to make her eat and stop the drama! — Callie exclaims in relief and points to one of the rooms. — She's in Sofia's room, I put a stretcher there. — the redhead tries to get ahead, but the orthopedist holds her by the arm. — But she's very skittish, doesn't accept anything from anyone!

Merida says nothing and, with some fear in her face, hurries to the bedroom. As soon as she opens the door, she finds an Arizona sitting on a stretcher with a strange face.

The hair, once shiny and alive, is dead and stuck in a messy bun; the eyes, always so happy and passionate, are weak and angry; the mouth, which has always been pink and smiling, is closed in disgust.

Merida observes the rags that Arizona wears and, as soon as her eyes go down to her legs, she looks at the right leg intact and, upon reaching the left, observes that she has only her thigh bandaged. At that moment, Merida softens her body, trying not to cry, and swallows when approaching Arizona:

— Ary...

— Merida!? You are here? I do not believe that! I do not believe! — Arizona exclaims crying and opens her arms. — I could jump on your lap, but... as you see, I don't have my left leg anymore! — the blonde quips bitterly and Merida hugs her tightly. — How did you know? What are you doing here, you crazy?

The Welsh says nothing, keeps squeezing the blonde with all her strength and closes her eyes, trying to inhale the smell of the doctor, the usual sweet smell, but it is not there. Then, Merida wipes the tears and sits on the stretcher, stroking the left thigh of the American.

— What do you think I'm doing here?

— Come on, Merida! I heard that you were preparing to receive the award for the second consecutive year for best fashion photographer! — Arizona exclaims stroking the redhead's hair. — Shouldn't you be in a shed photographing women with long legs and then having sex with them?

— Stop talking nonsense! I preferred to be here, taking care of you, my muffin... — Merida replies holding the blonde's face and kisses her mouth affectionately. — What happened? How did it happen? When? Why didn't you call me?

Letting out a mocking exclamation, Arizona throws herself against the stretcher, but without untying her hands from Merida, and replies:

— And where do you think I was ?! On vacation in Hawaii?

— Ouch!!! — Merida exclaims with wide eyes and crosses her arms. — What rudeness is that?

— I’m sorry! I’m sorry! — Arizona says waving her hands in the face of the Welsh and closes her eyes. — Please... could we just lie here like we used to? Quiet until we fall asleep? Please? Don't ask me any more questions, please...

Opening and closing her mouth several times, Merida smirks, caressing Arizona's face and stands up:

— Okay... okay... — she takes off her sneakers, closes the door and, getting under the sheet, lies on the stretcher hugging Arizona. — Come here... lay your head on my chest... — the blonde obeys loving to feel that body next to yours after so long apart, closes her eyes and strokes the soft fabric of Merida's shirt. — It's okay, Ary... you're safe... — the redhead kisses the top of Arizona's head as her strong arms tighten her closer to her body.

— Please stay here, Mery... don't go, please... — Arizona cries as her hands squeeze Merida's body, who responds smiling:

— I'm not going anywhere, Ary... I'm not going anywhere...

* * *

A few days later ...

— Arizona, you MUST try to wear that prosthesis! — Merida exclaims for the third time, shaking the object in front of Arizona who remains lying with a sulky face. — You have the chance to walk again, but it seems you don't want to! It seems you like this depressing and unhappy life! Get off that bed now!

— I DON’T WANT! — Arizona screams sitting up and points to her left thigh. — DON’T YOU SEE THAT I CANNOT GET UP FROM THIS BED WITHOUT HELP? WILL I BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ALONE AGAIN? I TURNED INTO A VEGETABLE, MERIDA!

Without having to endure all that tantrum of the blonde for days, Merida carries her like a pig and walks to the living room. Arizona starts to hit the redhead on the back and, as soon as the Welsh places her on the sofa, stops in front of her and points a finger:

— Look here, little princess, I'm sorry for what happened, but now you have no left leg and YOU WILL NEVER EVER HAVE IT BACK! YOU NEED TO PUT THIS PROSTHESIS AND TRY TO WALK WITH IT!

Letting out a smirk, Arizona folds her arms and exclaims:

— You are another one who thinks it was my fault, aren't you? That I deserved to have my leg cut off by my own wife! IT IS NOT? You are just another person who thinks it is simple to no longer have an important part of your body! DAMN YOU, MERIDA! GET OUT OF HERE! — the blonde taps her hands on the couch. — YOU ALL ARE PUSHING ME, CHARGING ME TO WALK WITH THIS SHIT, BUT I DON'T WANT! I WANT MY LEG BACK, I WANT MY LEG THAT MY WIFE CUT IT OFF!!!

Kneeling in front of the doctor, Merida takes Arizona's face and the two look at each other intensely:

— Look at me, Ary! Look, it's me! Your Welsh bear! The person who loves and cares about you the most! — the redhead starts to cry weakly, because of that depressing, bitter and unhappy Arizona Robbins in front of her. — I know it's not your fault, but it's also not Callie's fault! Unfortunately it happened and now you will need to adapt your life to this new reality... take your time... Don't you want to use the prosthesis now? Okay, no need, but you can't postpone it, because the more you postpone it, the worse it is for your muscles! You NEED this prosthesis to get back on roller skates, trainers, I don't know what you call these things you love! — Arizona starts to cry again and Merida kisses her on the forehead. — But you have to do it! Do it for me! Do it for us! For our friendship! You are such a strong person! So strong! I know you will get through this and I will be here!

— I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! — Arizona screams, pushing Merida, who falls to the ground. — I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME ALL OF THESE THINGS! YOU ARE ANOTHER THAT IS PUSHING ME AND THINKING IT IS EASY TO LIVE IN THESE CONDITIONS! — she points to her left thigh. — I don't have my fucking left leg, Merida! Do you know what this is? I am a pediatrician who doesn't have a leg! I will not be able to operate ever again! Never! I'm tired of this positivity, I'm tired of this friend thing, I'm tired of everything! You do not love me! You were away from me all this year! You were in London fucking your models! While I was here, suffering a plane crash, being lost for days in the forest! — Arizona cries desperately, but with anger in her eyes, which scares Merida. — I LOST THE LEG WHILE I WAS ON THE WAY TO HELP SOMEONE! WHY DIDN'T THIS HAPPEN TO YOU? YOU DON'T NEED TWO LEGS TO TAKE PHOTOS, DO YOU? YOU CAN BE VERY WELL SITTING!

— Arizona... I think you better calm down... Shall we go to London? There, I will take better care of you at my home! Come on! Let's go! Please! — Merida advises looking with pity at the American woman who falls apart.

— I will not calm down! You abandoned me, Merida! And now you want to take me with you? I don't wanna go with you! — Arizona points a finger at the redhead, who remains with a serious face. — And don’t look at me through this pity face, because I don't need anything from you! Are you listening to me? All of this is your fault, Merida! You promised to take care of me and look what happened! You should have stayed here after my wedding, you should have stayed to help me, to prevent me from getting on that plane!

At that moment, losing all her composure and patience, Merida exclaims:

— That is enough, Arizona! It's over! I can't take it anymore! You are bitter! Unhappy! It looks like a zombie! Depressive! Remember when a horse stepped on your hand and you broke two fingers and could not write any more school materials for two months? You took my notebooks and made up for the time lost and got higher marks than me! Where's this fearless Arizona? Where's the Arizona that I know is in there ?! It hurts me to see you like this...

Merida takes Arizona's hands in hers and looks at her intently:

— You chose to hide so many things from me! Accident... daughter... and now the plane crash! And yet, I came here! I came running and didn't regret losing my prize! Because I love you! I love you and I don't want to leave you! I love you and I want to take care of you! I'll go after the best doctors in the world for you if I have to!

— I don't want any of this! I want my leg, Merida! You can't give my leg back, can you? Why would I go with you to London?

Arizona screams in dismay and in that moment Merida observes that the Arizona Robbins she has known for years is no longer there and has been replaced by a bitter, unhappy, thick and discouraged woman.

— Look at me, Merida! Do you see anything from that Arizona you love so much? Because she's not here anymore! I'm not that stupid Arizona I always were! Enough! Go away, Merida Harris, I don't need you! I don't love you and I don't want your love! Your love suffocates me! I don't want to talk to you anymore! I do not want to see you! I don't want anything else from you!

So... when she heard the American's troubled words... Merida stood up slowly, running her hands through her hair, and sighed heavily. Her green eyes look at the blonde's blue for the last time and she sees only hate and resentment in them...

— If that is what you want... you're right... — the Welsh, after picking up her things, opens the apartment door and, before going out, looks at Arizona again. — Take care... — as soon as she leaves, Merida leans her body against the wall and covers her mouth with her hands, crying softly.

Meanwhile, Arizona slaps the sofa and, covering her eyes with her hands, cries feeling a hate that she knows it doesn't fits her:

— What have I done?! What the hell have I done?!

* * *

As soon as she enters her loft, Merida deposits her backpack on the sofa and looks at the shelves with several pictures of her and Arizona. For a brief second, the Welsh stares at the pictures that seem to tell a story of that beautiful friendship that could have become a love story.

Then, Merida starts screaming and throwing all the photos to the floor:

— AAAAHHHHH SHIT!!! — she runs the entire loft looking for any photo of her and Arizona. — I’M DONE! I’M DONE! — the Welsh gathers all the photos and drops them in the middle of the room, where she starts jumping on top of the frames listening to them breaking. — I’M DONE WITH, ARIZONA! — the redhead falls to the floor, until she sits on top of the crumpled photos and covers her head with her arms, crying desperately. — I’m done... Arizona… I’m done... I’m tired… I'm too tired...


	6. It won't come easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** When it don't come easy - Sleeping At Last**  
> Music for this chapter

* * *

Four years later...

— Can I say how wonderful that restaurant is? — Addison questioned laughing as she entered the loft, tossing her fur coat to the floor and walked to the bar at the back of the room. — In all times I have been here in London, I never imagined that such a restaurant existed.

Smiling at the things the beautiful woman says, Merida locks the door and deposits her coat on the small hook on the right and does the same with Addison's. Then the Welsh walks over to the kitchen where she washes her hands and says:

— Well, it hasn't been long since this restaurant opened, Addy. I visited it with people from Bren S., we were invited for the opening night. — Merida returns to the living room and sits on the sofa, watching Addison opening a red wine. — I'm glad you liked the place. You are a wonderful and very elegant woman, I could only take you to a place that suits you!

— You are very gallant, you know? — Addison says smiling beautifully and takes a sip of the wine straight from the neck, being observed by Merida. — What is it? — realizing what she had done, Addison snickered, throwing her body more against the sofa. — Oh! I forgot that the British Merida doesn't like when people drink straight from the bottle, right?!

— It's not that I don't like! It's a matter of hygiene! Only that! — Merida exclaims taking the bottle from the woman's hand and taking a sip, somewhat afraid, being watched by Addison who laughs.

— See? It didn't hurt at all, did it? — she strokes Merida's collar, starting to unbutton her shirt. — Now... what do you think of... — the doctor raises her eyebrows playing with the Welsh, who smiles in a corner without saying anything.

Then, Addison sits on her lap, tearing off her own dress and throwing the piece to the floor, which falls slowly and gracefully because it is pure silk.

— You... you are so beautiful... — Merida murmurs squeezing each part of that body delivered in her hands and smirks. — Why don't you stay here forever? — the woman does not answer and remains with her eyes closed, loving those strong hands slowly caressing her body. — Let go of that husband... stay here with me...

Then, without an answer from the obstetrician, Merida carries her, starting to walk to the bedroom ...

After a pleasant and affectionate sex, Merida remains lying in bed while Addison gets up, walking to the bathroom.

— Where are you going, doctor? You're not going to abandon me like that, are you?

Merida questions laughing and rests her head in her hand, looking at the bathroom, then hears Addison laugh. After hearing the doctor washing her hands, Merida looks at the American woman standing naked in the bathroom door, looking sensuously at her, who quickly gets up from bed and walks over to her.

Grabbing Addison by the waist and kissing her lips with desire, Merida sniffs her neck.

— I love your strong arms, did you know that? — Addison comments liking the caresses and laughing softly.

— Well... I know... And I know I'm beautiful, just like you! We are gingers and, as my father says, we gingers are beautiful because we were kissed by the fire! — Merida responds smiling.

Addison laughs and gets rid of Merida, bites her bottom lip and moves away from her.

— How much time will I have with you? Those five days were not enough! — Merida murmurs in Addison's ear.

— Despite the cold of this city, you are always so hot, Mery... Anyway, obviously it was not enough days, because the time we spend together is never enough.

— Admit that you adore me... You have been crazy for me for years... — Merida murmurs biting lightly the redhead's chin, who smiles sadly. — What is it?

— I didn't want to leave tomorrow, but I have to. — Addison responds sadly and hugs Merida around the neck, kissing her affectionately.

— Yeah... I didn't want you to leave too... but that doesn't mean we won't keep in touch, right? — Merida asks taking a step away from Addison. — Or there is something going on that you're not telling me?

Addison does not respond immediately, leaves Merida's arms, walks back to the bed and sits stroking her own hair while answering:

— It's just that I'm married and I have a son and a stepdaughter, Merida. It's getting difficult to come here and leave the children with my husband. Do you understand? It's easier when you go there, even if it's in NY... It's easier for me. Remember when you went to NYFW? We were together for almost two weeks and it was wonderful, wasn't it?

— Yes... it was delicious... There are always requests to go to the USA. So, it is agreed, we will see each other the next time I go to the US. — Merida comments.

— Perfect! You are now required to accept all invitations to work in the US! After all, a delicious sex like yours is not easy to find!

* * *

Stretching herself, Addison opens her eyes, smiling, and sees Merida sleeping peacefully beside her, face down, and with half her naked body uncovered.

— Ah, I will not miss the opportunity... — the doctor murmurs nibbling lightly on the Welsh's arm that lets out a slight groan as her hands caress the woman's muscular body, squeezing each little piece. — She is soooo beautiful... — the doctor laughs quietly shaking her head. — I never saw anyone sleep that much...

The obstetrician gets up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her and walks down the stairs:

— My mouth is dry, I desperately need coffee. — as soon as she arrives at the kitchen, observes Okja, the Welsh mini pig, lying on its back on the sofa and laughs. — Like mother, like daughter!

As soon as she prepares a coffee, Addison pours the drink into a cup and, before she returns to the upper floor, the doorbell rings.

— Who is it that early? — Addison questions confused and observes on the microwave clock that is not past 8 am. — I doubt that Merida will receive friends at this time!

breathing heavily, the obstetrician walks to the door and slowly opens, encountering with someone VERY familiar:

— Oh no! You?! Again?!

Arizona Robbins is standing at the door, with several suitcases around her and a tired face. The blonde looks at Addison from top to bottom and sees her again wrapped in the sheet and holding a cup... in London... in Merida's loft. That is a scene that Arizona never imagined seeing, at least not in London!

— Addison... — the blonde forces a smile. — Again!

Raising her eyebrows, Addison leans against the doorframe and smiles as she replies:

— Arizona... again! I'm sorry, but... — the redhead mutters a little confused. — Shouldn't you be in Seattle... with your wife and daughter?

Swallowing hard and smiling forcefully, Arizona replies:

— Yeah... but we broke up and Sofia stayed with Callie... — she points to Addison. — Incidentally, shouldn't you be in LA with your husband and children?

Before Addison answers, Merida comes down the stairs complaining:

— Addy, why did you let Okja get on the bed? I kissed it thinking it was you! — the Welsh stops in the middle of the room with an irritated look. — Dirty little pig!

The moment Arizona sees Merida, her heart accelerates and observes her friend who had not seen or spoken for years: much more beautiful, more muscular and with an incredible body. The years were kind to her, as the lines on her face were not apparent and the tattoos remained untouched and seemed to have doubled. The Welsh wears a silk shorts and a top, her red hair is messy and with the same cut as always.

— Mery, dear... — Addison tries to speak, indicating Arizona at the door. — You have… — the doctor raises her eyebrows when the Welsh looks at her. — ...a guest!

— How is it ?! — Merida questions stretching the body and comes across Arizona Robbins… standing at your door... with several suitcases... — Arizona?!

At that moment, it was as if the world around them disappeared and only they existed. Her green eyes looked intently at the sad blue ones, so she photographed every part of that woman who had not heard from her for years: her blond hair was more yellow and long, with some waves; the very delicate lines of her face with almost no time marks; her blue eyes painted with a strong black pencil that marked the beautiful outline; her thin mouth painted with a faint lipstick, clearly worn by the long journey.

That vision of a totally mature and different Arizona Robbins scares Merida a little, but in a good way. It is as if the blonde became an elegant and different woman at the same time, as if she were a new woman.

The two friends remain staring at each other for a long time until Addison points to the stairs saying:

— I... I'm going to the bathroom, Merida. — the redhead caresses the photographer's arm and goes up to the bedroom.

— Hi... — Arizona murmurs smiling from the corner and silly tears run down her face, but Merida says nothing and remains seriously looking at the blonde, who is extremely embarrassed and opens her arms. — Surprise!

— The... What... — Merida finally says something, but as if the words are heavy in her throat, not believing that Arizona Robbins is standing at her door. — What are you doing here? — she points to the blonde's legs. — And with both legs!

— Aaahhh, well... yes, I have both legs, as you rightly put it! — Arizona exclaims smiling and caresses her left leg. — But as you can imagine, I have a prosthesis and I'm already used to it... I even go jogging again... I live a normal life...

With raised eyebrows, Merida exclaims laughing:

— Ah, really!? Really? Do you have a normal life with the prosthesis? — she claps her hands, making Arizona sure that the Welsh is still clearly upset. — Are you wearing the prosthesis and have a normal life? Are you operating again? Working smoothly? Kissing? Eating? I do not believe that!? Congratulations, Arizona Robbins!

Crossing her arms and trying not to cry, Arizona says:

— Merida... please... enough with ironies...

Sighing heavily, Merida asks:

— Okay! I'm sorry! Could I know what you are doing here? Will your wife and daughter also appear? I don't have room for all of you, I'm sorry! As you well know, there is only one king bed here, so...

— I know! I know! I'm not with them, because we broke up! — Arizona exclaims vomiting everything she wanted to say since she arrived and sighs. — We are divorced... and Sofia is living with Callie. I'm... single... I'm alone... I came here alone. I left everything behind... EVERYTHING... and came here! See? — the blonde points to the numerous suitcases. — I asked the taxi driver to help me...

Without believing for a moment in what she heard, Merida feels her body soften and her face, for seconds, is happy and she smiles when asking:

— Are you divorced? Aren't you with Callie anymore? — the blonde just nods and Merida swallows the cry of emotion. — What great news! — before Arizona could do anything to get close to the redhead, the Welsh girl quickly turns her face and asks: — And what do you want here? Why did you come after me? I bet Callie abandoned you and now you came after the idiot here, didn't you?

— I came where I should have come years ago... I just want a chance to start my life over, Merida. I didn't think about anything, in fact, I just got my things, quit the hospital and the next day I was already at the airport coming here! — Arizona responds desperately and hugs Merida, causing a wave of heat in their bodies. — Help me, Merida, please! Help me!

At that moment, it was as if the whole story that they lived since the age of 12 returned in their memory and Merida finally hugs back the blonde. With her eyes closed, the Welsh woman squeezes the blonde's back tightly and hides her face in the blond hair, while Arizona cries, holding her arms tightly around Merida's neck and sighs heavily.

— How long have you been alone? — the Welsh asks without breaking the strong hug and Arizona responds tearfully:

— A year ago... but things haven't been right between us for a long time... — the two look at each other intensely, without stopping hugging each other. — What do you expect me to say? I could lie and say I'm doing well... but I'm not well... Without you, I'm just not the same... And since our fight, everything has only gotten worse...

Merida separates from the blonde and she pulls away slightly, putting her hands on her waist and Arizona continues to cry:

— Why did we have to be away? I tried, in countless ways, to try to replace you, Merida, and I was unsuccessful, of course! Nobody is you!

Needing to be strong, Merida swallows the tears and the emotion of seeing the love of her life standing at her door, then pretends a smile when she says:

— Now that you're here, of course you can stay! I don't have much of a choice and I don't want to be responsible for abandoning an American one-legged one! — Merida jokes pushing the blonde inside and starts to put her bags in the room. — I only have one room, as you know, so you can sleep on the couch.

As soon as the door closes, the Welsh observes the amount of luggage and sighs:

— Well, as we don't want my living room to become a mess, I suggest you keep your clothes and whatever else you want in my closet, you know that there's plenty of room in it and... wel ... — Merida swallows. — There are still some of your clothes on your side in the closet, so... you have space to put enough clothes and whatever you want.

Smiling without believing that there was still something of hers at Merida's house, Arizona folds her arms and, throwing her hair back, exclaims:

— I have no idea what clothes are in your closet! They shouldn't even fit me anymore!

— Yeah... well... — Merida jokes wide-eyed and starts walking towards the stairs. — I'll... you know... talk to Addison. You can feel at ease, there's food in the fridge and coffee, I think Addy did... I'm going to take Addy to the airport and you can go up, take a shower and unpack your things calmly...

— Oh yes! Addison! I even forgot, for a few seconds, that she is here! — Arizona exclaims rolling her eyes and sits down on the couch. — Thank you, Merida. You can go up to... well... to be with Addison... — the Welsh goes up quickly and the American leans against the sofa. — What luck, huh?! Addison again with Merida! Are they?!... All these years?! — she shakes her head. — It can't be! Otherwise she would never keep my side in the closet...

* * *

As soon as Merida and Addison leave to go to the airport, Arizona sighs heavily looking at the living room as a whole and smiles:

— Yeah... this loft screams "Merida"... reasonable size and with first quality products, obviously! — she looks at the shelves around the huge TV and approaches. — But what pictures would these be? — Arizona realizes that there are pictures of her with Merida and smiles happily. — Look at these!

The photos are from several moments together, since they were kids to the last photos they took when Arizona was still single. The American takes a photo of them looking around 20 years old, both making faces and with the big London Eye in the background:

— Ah! That day was one of the best in my life! — she deposits the object back on the shelf and takes another photo, noticing the cracked glass. — But!... What happened to this one? — her blue eyes hit all the other frames and she sees them all cracked and with crumpled photos. — What happened?

So, Arizona decides to lift her bags, taking a long time to load everything up. As soon as she stops in the middle of the closet, she puts her hands on her hips:

— Wow! This is soooo organized!

She sees Merida's clothes neatly arranged and separated by colors, style and garment. The American woman inspires the delicious woody smell in the room and closes her eyes, while her fingers gently touch the Welsh clothes and smiles:

— How I missed that perfume of hers…

And she reopens her eyes and looks at her side of the closet, which is still there, with several pieces of clothing that Arizona always left behind when she went there.

— She... she never got rid of my things... — the blonde cries weakly opening the drawers and sees messy panties, socks and bras. — And she left exactly as I always liked! I do not believe that! — she covers her mouth with her hands. — I've always been here... even if it wasn't in person... I've been with her all this time...

Arizona sees a basic black dress from Chanel, a gift from Brendon, and remembers she loved to wear that dress when going out to dinner with Merida. She takes the dress, putting in front of her body, and says:

— Merida always liked to go to fancy restaurants and this dress had saved me on all occasions…

Arizona shakes her head negatively and, after returning the piece, runs her hand through the rest of the clothes hanging there and stored in the drawers... a sweet perfume invades her nose and exclaims:

— Ah, I don't believe it!? How long since I smelled this perfume... it was my scent...

The blonde cries realizing that Merida kept everything exactly as it always had and sighs heavily, throwing her head back:

— What did I do with my life?

After storing all her clothes, Arizona walks around the bedroom and sees the huge king bed covered with a set of navy blue Egyptian silk and a furry blanket folded at the feet. Then, the American woman's blue eyes stare at the frame on the right side of the bed and, approaching, sit down with the object in her hands.

— Oh, God! — the blonde murmurs smiling when realizing that it is a photo of her with Merida, they are embraced and happy. — It was the last one we took before I got married...

Returning the object to its proper place, Arizona walks to the bathroom and laughs, because the place is very white, clean and beautiful, with a huge bathtub in the background.

— She always said she would have a bathtub that could fit her whole body... and she did it! Who would know! — Arizona exclaims smiling as she strokes the huge red towel hanging next to it and feels the softness. — Oh, my God! This is delicious! It's really soft!

Arizona rubs her face against the fabric until she sees the beautiful and huge sink, with two golden taps, of white marble with numerous perfumes and organized makeup and a mirror covering almost the entire wall.

— Ah! She barely wears makeup... Why the hell does she have it all? — Arizona notes that there are countless brands and faces. — Obviously they are Chanel, MAC... — she sees that it has a closed bottle of French perfume that has always been her favorite. — Merida doesn't exist... It seems that she lived waiting for my arrival... — then, without taking off her smile, Arizona begins to undress, throwing her clothes to the floor. — I'm going to take a nice bath in this huge bathtub and forget about life for a few minutes...


	7. The only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Music for this chapter: The sweetest thing - Horace Bray **

Finally getting home, Merida releases Okja from her leash, who runs excitedly around the room, and the Welsh locks the door.

— Oh, you came back!  — Arizona exclaims excitedly and Merida looks at her. The blonde is in the kitchen preparing food and points to the Welsh.  — Are you hungry?

Feeling curious about that woman, Okja approaches Arizona and starts to smell her frantically and the blonde screams scaring the little pig:

— AAAHHH! A PIG!

— OINK! OINK! OINK!  — Okja grunting running like crazy around Arizona.  — OINK! OINK! OINK!

With a smirk, Merida walks into the kitchen, leans against the sink and observes Arizona:

— This piglet is Okja, I got it from my father. I was very... sad and alone... then he decided to give it to me.

— Alone? I think you're being a drama queen, Merida!  — Arizona exclaims rolling her eyes and finishing preparing a salad platter:  — I saw that Addison is doing a great job keeping you company! In fact, for how long have you been having an affair with her?

— It is not an affair with Addison, we only see each other from time to time and...  — Merida begins to answer, but widens her eyes and exclaims:  — Aaahhh!!! I won't say anything to you! Anything! You can stay here as long as you want, do what you want and feel at ease... but I’ll live my life and you’ll live yours.

Sighing heavily as she places the dish over the sink, Arizona slowly approaches Merida as she says:

—  Don't you think it's weird that we're together again, but at the same time, separated? I mean, in the past we would be playing and cooking together... no other woman would lie on your bed or be here while I was...

— Yeah... it's weird to be with you and not be the same... There are so many years of friendship... of love...  — Merida comments almost touching the blonde's face, but takes a few steps back.  — But that was before you put me out of your life... Now we're just old friends who don't have much in common... So, again, you'll stay here and I want you to feel at home, eat whatever you want, buy what you want, change what you want, use what you want! Anything! The only restriction is that you do not talk to me, do not touch me and do not even feel entitled to comment on anything about my life. Are we understood?

Sighing heavily and sadly, Arizona returns her attention to the food by saying:

— It is not fair that you ask me for these things, Merida, we have always been such friends and you were the one who ignored me all these years!  — she points her fork at the Welsh.  — I looked for you! I called, I sent an email, I did everything to find you, but you did everything to get away from me. To put me out of your life! It seems like you didn't want to be found!

— I didn't want to be found by you! I didn't want to contact you, Arizona!  — Merida exclaims desperately and puts her hands in her hair, leaving the American shocked, because the British was never to lose control that way.  — You are not MY Arizona! It is not! Look at that person you became, Arizona! Look at you!

— I'm looking, Merida, I've been looking at this one-legged Arizona for years! What should I see?  — Arizona questions irritated and opening her arms.  — I've aged, Merida! I’m 40, I’ve changed, just like everyone else! I changed my clothes, yes, I changed my way of living life, yes!

Putting her hands on her hips, Merida shakes her head and says:

— Arizona, each person dresses the way they want and the way they prefer. You are beautiful anyway, with any piece of fabric on your body that is even more beautiful!  — the Welsh points Arizona as a whole and smiles:  — You have a beautiful waist! You are more fleshy, even more beautiful! You are as you want to be and I am very happy! That's not what I'm talking about, creature! I'm talking about this inner Arizona, the essence that we have here, you know?  — Merida squeezes her own heart.  — Who we really are, the real us, never changes, Arizona! But you have changed! You have changed COMPLETELY! And it's entirely your fault!  — she points the blonde again:  — Because you LET YOURSELF be changed! Let them take your true essence! The Arizona playful, cheerful, crazy about sex and kisses and who ate muffins all the time is gone! She's gone! My friend, the love of my life, the real Arizona Robbins is gone!

— Merida... please... stop... please... I'm already suffering too much... please...  — Arizona pleads, stroking the face of the Welsh who holds her hands.  — Please... you weren't there! You weren't with me, Merida! You were not on my side! But this time, I can't let you go again, I can't! Because if you run away, you will never come back... I want you to know that I won’t let you escape again... We lived so much, Merida, we lived so much together that it would not be right for you to turn your back...  — the blonde desperately tries to caress the Welsh, who persists in holding her hands firmly, looking at her seriously.  — I will reconnect with the real me, I promise... things will be different this time, I promise! Please don't see me as a different person... because I look at you and see my eternal Merida... whereas... you... you look at me and see me differently...

— Arizona... who said I'm leaving?  — Merida asks in a weak voice, because she also cries.  — I am not going anywhere, I will not abandon you... Despite all this change, Arizona, you are still my Barbie... you will always be my Barbie. And I don't intend to turn my back on you... I just don't want any intimacy with this Arizona in front of me... this strange, cold and unknown woman... I'm going to help you, take care of you and return to normal... I fully understand that you are broken, bruised and hurt, and I will help you, I repeat. But... I want MY ARIZONA back...  — Merida turns away from the blonde.  — ...until then, we just share the house, nothing more... each one with her own life… And now I have to go, I have some work to do in Paris...

Having said that, the Welsh takes the key to her motorcycle and slams the door, running to the vehicle.

* * *

Arizona sitting on the couch watching an old movie on TV, sighs thinking of Merida who was gone two days ago and hadn't heard from her. Okja, who is sitting next to her, keeps her company during those days and follows her around. Then, picking up her cell phone for the twentieth time, Arizona tries to call Brendon to find out news from the Welsh, but someone unlocks the door, revealing it to be Merida.

Feeling a relief when seeing the Welsh, Arizona hides the cell phone under a pillow and Okja looks at it with a playful look, approaching the device:

— Don't even think about it, Okja...  — the American murmurs pointing a finger at the pig, who sits on the pillow with a sad face.  — Don't even think about taking my cell phone... your mother arrived, go there with her, go! Otherwise, I’ll take you and turn you into bacon, do you hear me?

— OINK?  — Okja asks fearfully and, before Arizona says anything, Merida takes the animal in her lap, rubbing its noses.  — OINK! OINK!

— My dear little girl, how are you?  — the Welsh smiles as she sits on the couch with the piglet in her lap and looks from the corner of her eyes to Arizona, who is watching TV.  — Hey, good night, Arizona!

Pretending indifference with the presence of Merida, Arizona responds calmly and without taking her eyes off the movie:

— Good night, Merida.

Opening and closing her mouth several times, Merida thinks about asking if the blonde wants to eat something and maybe ask her out, but Merida shakes her head and, putting Okja on the sofa, gets up walking to the kitchen.

Looking from the corner of her eyes to the Welsh, Arizona sees her very tired and apparently hungry. Then, she sees Merida's cell phone beside her and opens her eyes wide, but Okja sits on top of it:

— Okja! Get out of there now!  — Arizona exclaims angrily and, at great cost, takes the device under the piggy's chubby butt and shows her tongue.  — You are terrible, you know?

Without thinking twice, Okja jumps off the couch and runs over to Merida, making crazy groans and the Welsh scolds her:

— Hey, Okja! Stop it, are you crazy? Stop this! I'm too tired to play! I need to take a shower and sleep, tomorrow I have a busy day at the studio...  — that said, Merida looks again at Arizona, who does not return the look, and goes up the stairs.  — Good night, Arizona!

— Good night, Merida...  — Arizona responds seriously and, as soon as she notices Merida far away, takes out her cell phone and observes several calls and messages from countless women, among them is Addison.  — Oh! What is it? She comes home after two days gone and doesn't even give an explanation! She’s so strange… she wasn’t used to being like this…

* * *

Later that night...

Dying of thirst, Merida gets up from bed and goes down the stairs slowly, walks to the kitchen and, after taking a glass from the cupboard, puts water from the tap. Then, returning to the stairs, Merida sees Arizona asleep crookedly on the couch, with one arm and leg tossed out, the blanket practically on the floor and the pillow falling.

— I won't worry about her... I won't worry about her...  — the Welsh goes up a step repeating:  — I won't worry about her...  — however, Merida sighs again without being able to stop worrying about Arizona and gives a punch in the air:  — What the fuck!  — she drinks more water and deposits the glass inside the sink, then walks to the living room and stops in front of the sofa.  — She will be feeling pain in her whole body by sleeping on this sofa...

Merida crouches watching Arizona sleeping peacefully and her heart races, her eyes look passionately at that beautiful and sweet American face. Merida touches Arizona's face trembling and runs her fingers over Arizona’s eyes, nose, cheeks, until it reaches her half-open lips.

— You are so beautiful...

Then, without restraining her hands, Merida pulls the blanket to the floor and admires the neck and shoulders of the blonde until her green eyes reach Arizona’s breasts. Merida admires them with her eyes over the nightgown... her body feels hot, looking like an erupting volcano.

Suddenly, Merida stands up and runs to her basement studio. She takes out her professional camera and, quickly returning to the living room, ahead of Arizona and starts taking several pictures. When Merida notices the blonde differently through the lens, Merida slowly lowers the camera and looks at that incredible woman with her own eyes. Something had definitely awakened within the Welsh.

Merida places the camera on the small coffee table, stands up and, carrying Arizona still asleep, climbs the stairs to the bedroom. After placing the American on the bed, the Welsh returns to the living room where she takes the prosthesis, the pillow and the blanket and returns to the bedroom, where she leans the prosthesis beside the bed, gently places the pillow under the blonde's head, folds the blanket by placing it in the closet.

And when Merida returns to bed, she lies down next to Arizona covering her with the huge soft blanket.

— I would not forgive myself if she feels any pain sleeping on that sofa...  — the Welsh whispers lying on her side and staring passionately at the blonde.  — But she sleeps there... and I here... The bed is very big, we can share it, but without touching each other...

* * *

— Huuummm... what an amazing night I had...  — Arizona murmurs as she stretches.  — I need to be careful not to fall off this sofa and...  — the blonde's eyes widen when she sees herself on a soft bed and covered by something fragrant.  — Where... where am I?  — she sits realizing that she is in Merida's bed.  — How did I get here? I'm sure I didn't drink last night...

— Good morning, Arizona!

The blonde looks at the bathroom door and is amazed to find Merida drying her hair with a towel and another one tied around her waist, leaving her breasts completely naked. Arizona had never really noticed her friend and unconsciously bites her lower lip as she looks at Merida's muscular, shapely body, the tattoos that surround her and her beautiful, intriguing face. A heat grows inside Arizona, causing her to have a crazy attraction and an urge to jump in those arms almost owns her.

Opening and closing her mouth several times without being able to say anything at once, Arizona clears her throat several times before forcing herself to say:

— Good morning, Merida...

— I hope you slept well tonight.  — Merida comments stopping drying her hair and points to the blonde:  — I mean, you were all crooked on that sofa and as I don't want to be blamed for you having back problems, I brought you here. I don't see any problem in sleeping in the same bed, especially this one, which is huge, where the two of us can fit perfectly without having to touch each other...

Raising her eyebrows and agreeing, Arizona says:

— Well... we always slept together, so, I see no problem at all!  — she points to the Welsh:  — But thank you, thank you.

The blonde bites her lip, trying to decorate each part of her friend's naked body and holding back her crazy desire to attack Merida.

— I need to go out and do some pictures for H.Stern... I don't know what time I'll be back.  — Merida comments embarrassingly, trying not to look at the neckline of her friend's nightdress and walks to the closet.  — Do you already have a job at any hospital? Did you get any work?

Throwing herself on the bed, Arizona covers her face with her hands and gives a little cry, trying to run away from that uncontrollable lust for Merida.

— I don't know any hospitals here and I didn't think about it when I came here, I just took my things and came...

— You did what?!  — Merida appears in the closet doorway wearing boxer panties and looks indignantly at the lying blonde.  — Hey, Tinker Bell, you came her without a career plan? Why didn’t you say this before?! I’ll help you!

— I know, Merida!  — Arizona sits down again and looks at Merida half naked.  — Oh, God...  — she mumbles trying to focus on what to say, but keeps her eyes fixed on the redhead's breasts:  — But I didn't think about it and I hoped you could help me...

Sighing heavily, Merida returns to the closet and exclaims:

— Yes, I know several people. I just need your resume!  — she puts on white pants, silver shoes, a top, a pink shirt and returns to the room trying to button it, holding the grey bow tie in her hand.  — Damn it! I hate these shirts with small buttons... Shit!

— Come here! Let me help you!  — Arizona exclaims sitting on the edge of the bed and pulls the Welsh from her pants pocket to get closer.  — You always had difficulty with buttons. Remember that shirt you wanted to wear on your graduation?

Laughing as she remembers the situation, Merida sits down next to the blonde who buttons her shirt and says:

— Yeah... if you didn't save me, I would never have gone with that shirt.

The two smile silly and, after finishing buttoning and putting the tie on the Welsh, Arizona supports a hand on Merida's breast and the two look at each other intensely.

At that moment, their eyes talk more than any words could mean, Arizona feels that this was the moment to tell her that she had run after Merida... that she had gone to the airport to say what she was feeling and that she didn't want Merida away from her... that she loved her... that she wanted her...

Merida was also with that feeling, with the desire to release all the love saved only for the American, to say that she loved her and that all those years served to maintain this living flame within them. She needed to know if the American felt the same way, it was all still very confusing for Merida.

But then, before a word is said, Merida's cell phone rings and the Welsh immediately walks away from the blonde, who looks disappointed.

— I... I need to answer... it could be the people from the studio.  — Merida says still lost in Arizona's blue eyes. Then, Merida goes down to the middle of the stairs and, before she controls her mouth, she shouts:  — WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO WITH ME? WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHAT I DO? MY REAL JOB?

At first, Arizona couldn't understand the request, but then she broke into a huge smile and shouted:

— I WOULD LOVE IT! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOUR WORK!  — she sees Merida stop in front of her excitedly and the blonde nods.  — Yes... I would love...

— Perfect! So, let's help you put on that prosthesis, choose an outfit and go to the studio!  — Merida exclaims excitedly and hands the object to the blonde.  — Can I help you with this?

Almost with a certain rudeness, Arizona forces a smile, realizing that the redhead is being kind and consents:

— Of course! Please...  — she observes the loving and caring way in which Merida fits her prosthesis.  — You can let me put the buckle on, it's okay...

— I'll... I'll wait for you in the living room, okay? In case you need any help, you call me...  — Merida points down and leaves with a smile on her face.


	8. What do you want?!

As soon as she parks her BMW Z4 in front of the shed, Merida jumps out of the car and takes her briefcase and backpack from the back seat. Meanwhile, Arizona exits the vehicle gently, closing the door and smiling at the Welsh:

— You were quiet all the way here...  — Merida says nothing and the blonde continues:  —’ Your car is very beautiful... you always loved convertibles...

Nodding, Merida smiles, motioning for Arizona to accompany her, and the two walk into the place that is already crowded with people and overly loud music.

— Harris! Harris! Harris!  — an extremely thin woman, already elderly and smoking, approaches Merida desperately.  — Oh, Harris! My dear, I was very worried about you! Yesterday I called several times, but you didn't answer!

— Oh, Camille, I apologize! I had a few problems, but nothing big.  — Merida exchanges some fake kisses with the woman who seems calmer.  — Rest assured that I am here and everything will go as planned.

The woman looks Arizona up and down and, without greeting her, walks away. The American rolls her eyes remembering why she never accompanied Merida on her job, however... she needed to earn points with the Welsh and regain, at least, her friendship.

— Hiiiii, Meriiiida!  — four models exclaim smiling and waving frantically at the Welsh, who returns with a nod, they look at Arizona and roll their eyes, leaving the doctor confused.

As soon as they stop at a table in the back, Arizona notes that it is full of cameras, lenses, flashes and small towels. Two women move to pick up Merida's briefcase and purse, who points to Arizona and says:

— This is a friend of mine, dear, I would like you to take a chair for her and place it next to mina. Today she will stay with us all day.  — she looks at Arizona and smiles.  — It's pretty noisy here, I know. But we need to create an atmosphere of adrenaline.

— Ok...  — the American responds without understanding very well what the Welsh says, due to the loud sound of the music.  — Where you put me it will be great.

Before the Welsh spoke, another model, with black hair, straight and very beautiful, approaches Merida and kisses her intensely on the mouth, making Arizona shocked and slightly jealous.

— Merida, you bastard, you never called me again!  — the beautiful woman exclaims, patting the Welsh on the face, who blinks smiling when saying:

— I'm sorry, Monica, things are a bit crazy right now. You know...

Stroking Merida's arms, Monica bites her lower lip as she replies:

— I think you have a girlfriend and you’re not telling me...

— No, I do not have a girlfriend, it is just...  — Merida, at the same moment, replies boringly.

— OK… I got it… you’re in love and don't need me anymore!  — Monica pushes Merida's shoulders and, waving to Arizona, walks to the scenery in the background.  — What will be the theme of this session?

Coughing fake, Merida walks over to the table to get a camera and Arizona, crossing her arms, asks:

— Is it just my impression, or do you have sex with several women at once? Do you participate in orgies, Merida?!

— What?!  — the Welsh exclaims confused and looks at the blonde:  — But of course not, Arizona, stop talking nonsense!  — Merida shakes her head and approaches the scene:  — VERY WELL, WHERE ARE THE OTHER MODELS? WHERE ARE THE JEWELRY? 

Disbelieving Merida's lying answer, Arizona approaches her trying to control her jealousy and murmurs:

—  Do your parents know what you do?

— By the gods, Arizona, would you, please, forget about it?  — Merida asks, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  — And it is obvious that my parents do not know about my sex life, what a most absurd question!  — she turns her attention to her work and exclaims:  — WHERE ARE THE MODELS AND SNAKES?

Before the doctor says anything, a huge yellow snake is carried by a woman, who stands next to Merida.

— Here you go, Miss Harris.

— MY GOODNESS!  — Arizona grabs Merida's arm, who snorts.  — Merida... why do you have a boa constrictor?

— Well, silly, to do the photo shoot of H.Stern and, with that, to make people aware of animals! We have a campaign against animal violence and I will use that campaign to talk about it!  — the Welsh responds by petting the animal.  — Camille and I had this idea of putting a snake around the models to draw attention to the jewels. The money raised from this will go to associations for the protection of wild animals.

Looking amazed at the Welsh, Arizona giggles nervously and takes a few steps away from the animal. Then the Merida claps her hands and yells:

— VERY WELL! I WANT MY FIRST MODEL HERE, WE NEED TO PUT OUR YELLOW FRIEND ON IT AND THEN THE JEWELRY.  — she approaches the model completely naked and helps the snake's guardian to place the animal around the woman's neck.  — Great! Now we just need the jewel... Camille, what do you think? Which jewel will we put on?

Watching with arms crossed and in the distance a Merida all excited with her work, Arizona lets out a small giggle and murmurs:

— Naked models... snakes... jewels... loud music... What more could she wish for in life?  — the blonde accidentally bumps into someone and turns to face:  — Oh, I'm sorry, please!

— It's okay, baby, it's okay!  — a tall woman with red chanel hair strokes Arizona's arm.  — You are completely lost, huh?

— Oh, don't even tell me! I never know how to behave in this fashion world... especially in such an elegant environment!  — Arizona responds by touching a lock of her hair and the red-haired woman looks at her smiling.  — I'm Arizona.

— Oh, my name is Vida! Vida Walsh!  — the woman responds by exchanging two fake kisses with the doctor.  — I am an official hairdresser for fashion shows and sessions for major brands such as Bren S., Dior, RC, VS. And you are?

— Hi? Me?  — Arizona points to herself and smiles sheepishly:  — Well, I'm... a doctor... friend of the photographer...  — she points to Merida, who is concentrated on the photos she takes:  — That crazy woman over there.

Arizona and Vida stare briefly at the photo shoot and Vida turns her gaze to the blonde, asking:

— You are the American friend who got married, aren't you?

With an embarrassed laugh, Arizona looks curiously at the red-haired woman besides her and asks:

— Yes... it's me... How do you know?

Laughing derisively as she folds her arms, Vida replies:

— Well, don't play dumb! Everyone knows the American woman who has been friends with Merida for centuries and that she is very passionate about!

— What? Merida? In love with me?  — Arizona questions with her mouth open and, after the woman confirms, looks at Merida:  — No... I'm sure you're confusing things, Vida.

— Bah! But of course I'm not, Arizona!  — Vida points to Merida.  — She never gets involved with anyone, she doesn't want to get married, she doesn't want to date and she doesn't even want to assume that she's Brianna's lover, the vice president of Bren.S. Merida told me and Brendon how much she loves her American childhood friend.  — The woman snorts.  — That crazy woman over there is in love with you... she loves you! We haven't seen Merida excited and with new ideas for a session in a while, you know? I think you reappeared in her life and brought our creative Welsh back!

— COULD SOMEBODY GIVE A WAY IN HER HAIR BEFORE IT FALLS ON THE JEWEL? VIDA! VIDA!  — Merida yells pointing to one of the models and looks at Vida:  — COME HERE, PLEASE! WE HAVE A TIME TO FULFILL!

— I'm going, darling, I'm going!  — Vida exclaims running to the model, who holds the snake in her arms and around her neck is a beautiful gold necklace.  — I hope we'll talk more, Arizona. I'm glad you decided to stay with Merida!

Getting completely confused, Arizona slowly lays her head and looks at Merida from a different look.

— In love? With me? Does Merida love me?  — the American questions herself by shaking her head.  — It can't be... can it?

Arizona feels her heart leap with joy when she thinks that, during all those years they were friends, they were always in love with each other. Everyone had always said that to them and only the two of them never realized...

Because they were girlfriends in childhood and adolescence, everything just seemed to be their first love, but... suddenly... when they heard it from someone's mouth strange... and looking at Merida smiling briefly at herself... Arizona can't explain how, but she feels something different and sees the Welsh in a different way... there is something that seems to have been discovered and that has always been there... inside of her... and that needs to be put out...

— I love Merida... I always loved her...

* * *

Sitting in the car, Merida and Arizona remain in absolute silence. The American cannot say anything, because the words of Vida ring in her mind, making her anxious. How could the Welsh love her in a romantic way if she has treated her indifferently since she arrived? It is somewhat confusing to understand the way Merida shows her feelings for Arizona and that leaves the blonde without knowing what to do.

— What do you think about eating something before we go home?  — Merida asks when stopping at a red light and her green eyes look at Arizona, who is thoughtful, then poking the blonde's cheek, the Welsh laughs calling her attention:  — Hey! Are you on Earth yet?

As if coming out of a trance, Arizona turns to face Merida and the two face each other for a brief second in an intense way, the blonde tries to ask if Merida really loves her and if she is willing to try something, but... the words don't leave exactly as she wishes:

— Could we just go home? I'm not in the mood to go out... the day was pretty tiring, don't you think?  — Arizona questions sighing heavily and Merida says nothing immediately, remaining with her eyes fixed on the blonde.  — Merida... the traffic light is green...

The American points ahead and the Welsh totally ignores her, keeping her eyes fixed on the blonde, making her anxious for any sign that she might give... but... the sign didn't show up, Merida said nothing, and she simply accelerated the car and drove the rest of the way home in the purest silence, making Arizona too uncomfortable.

As soon as they enter the house, Merida opens the door giving Arizona room to enter and then closes it quietly, so the Welsh walks hard to her studio and leaves the American woman standing in the middle of the room.

Sighing heavily as she sits on the couch, Arizona shakes her head with any word Vida has said, because whoever loves someone so much does not do what Merida has done, wasting an opportunity to have Arizona in her arms...

Throwing her briefcase and backpack with the cameras on the table, Merida snorts angrily and braces her hands against her studio wall.

— What the fuck! Why did I have to take her with me? Why am I asking her out? I can not do that!  — the Welsh exclaims running her hands through her hair and throws her head back, as if she is tired.  — Everything has always been very easy when we were just childhood friends and girlfriends... Since the age of 12, we have fights, disagreements, but... we never got that hard... we never got away that way... Now she's here... why don't I say everything I feel right away? Why is it so hard?

Merida takes the photos, which she had taken of Arizona, off the infrared printer and hangs them on the small clothesline, watching the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully from several angles. Touching the image lightly, the Welsh laughs silently as she murmurs:

— I need to forgive her or I will lose her... regardless of anything, we have always been friends and this should not end just because of an argument that happened four years ago...

* * *

Lying in the bathtub full of warm water mixed with soothing salts, Merida sighs heavily closing her eyes and throws her arms out. Her thoughts are lost in an Arizona in a nightgown sleeping beautifully in bed... with her mouth half open... her breasts covered and drawn by the nightgown... So the Welsh mind flies away... imagining Arizona wearing a navy blue nightgown of pure silk, with every part of the fabric drawing her body... a naughty smile forms on her mouth Merida until she heard:

— Is there room for one more?

Arizona's voice sounds close and, opening her eyes, Merida raises an eyebrow watching the blonde in the robe already taking off her slippers.

— No! Of course not! Are you crazy?  — the Welsh shakes her head.  — I already said that we no longer have that level of intimacy! You over there and me here! I'll be done in a little while and you can use the bathtub after...

— Bah! Stop talking nonsense, Merida!  — Arizona exclaims laughing.  — We showered together since we were 12!

Bluntly, the blonde removes the prosthesis, putting it aside, and drops the robe to the floor making Merida look open-mouthed, photographing every part of that body that she had not seen for a long time. The Welsh must admit that the American woman had always been a very beautiful and attractive woman, but... time has done her VERY well! Arizona had become a mature woman with an incredible and more sensual body.

— I... I think it's better... to leave... I'm going to leave...  — Merida babbles such words with her eyes fixed on the blonde's body who, trying to enter alone, falls "unintentionally" on her back in Merida’s lap.  — Ary!

Laughing like a fool and getting more comfortable with Merida's body, Arizona laughs.

— Oh... I'm sorry!  — the blonde exclaims laying her head on the Welsh shoulder and loving that hot body next to hers.  — The water is delicious...

— Yes... it is...  — Merida responds looking at the doctor's breasts completely wet, her hands don't know what to do and are lost under the water.  — Do you prefer me... to leave?

— What ceremony is this now, Merida? We always shower together...  — Arizona takes Merida's hands and puts them on her waist.  — Please, could you help me? As you can see, I need help...

With her eyes wide and smiling in the corner, Merida begins to caress Arizona's waist intensely. The Welsh's hands slowly rise over Arizona’s belly and almost reach her breasts, making Merida feel the urge to squeeze them and initiate caresses with some desire... At that moment, Arizona smiles in a corner loving the caresses, closes her eyes and her breathing quickens with the certainty that they will finally understand each other.

— NO! I must not!  — the redhead exclaims when removing Arizona from her lap and getting out of the bathtub, taking her towel beside her and pointing a finger at the blonde:  — No! I already said... you in one corner and I in another!  — that said, she goes out to the bedroom and covers her face with her hands:  — AHHHH, SHIT! Why can't I give in? With another woman, I would have advanced... I loved such audacity... but... not with her! Why?

Meanwhile, in the bathtub, Arizona sighs heavily, slightly discouraged, as she was almost sure that Merida feels something for her besides friendship, but... how could that be true if the Welsh doesn't even touch her body. Is it because she is not complete? Is it because she have only one leg? Is she not pretty enough?

* * *

A few days later...

As soon as Merida enters the house, she hangs her coat on the hook next to the door and doesn't see Arizona anywhere. She walks to the kitchen, where she places a small box on the counter with some colorful muffins inside.

— Where is she? Is she still in the hospital?  — the Welsh takes her cell phone out of her pocket.  — No... I don't have to expect her to tell me anything… It’s her life!

She goes back to the living room, throws herself on the sofa and takes off her shoes. At the same moment, Okja goes down the stairs grunting excitedly and Merida opens her arms, receiving the piglet in her lap:

— Okja!!! Are you alright?

— OINK!  — the animal responds shaking its head and lies behind the redhead's legs.

— Good girl ...

Merida mumbles taking the remote and turns on the TV, but without really caring what happens. Her thoughts are in Arizona and the possibility of the blonde being in the hospital making new friends:

— She would never fall in love with someone new... It's in my face how much I want her, isn't it?  — Merida wonders looking at the watch on her wrist, which says 10:20 pm.  — I think she'll be here soon...

* * *

The next morning, as soon as she enters the loft, Arizona finds the television on a cooking show and widens her eyes in a funny way:

— Wow! Did I leave it on before going to the hospital?  — the blonde walks to the front of the device and hangs up on the button, so when facing the couch she observes Merida sleeping on her stomach.  — Oh! Sleeping on the couch? Merida? Did she spend the night there?  — Arizona looks at the redhead's cell phone on the floor and a package of vegan snacks on the side.  — Did she eat here? Did she leave dirt on the floor?!

Crossing her arms, the American woman walks to the kitchen where she sees, on the counter, a lot of colorful muffins and raises her eyebrows exclaiming excitedly:

— Look! She brought sweets home, what a miracle!  — the blonde takes a cupcake and takes a generous bite, closing her eyes.  — Huuum... how long have been since I ate these delights?! I had forgotten the wonderful taste they have!  — Arizona takes another muffin and bites, dropping the rest on the counter.  — Oh, how delicious!  — she licks her fingers and goes up the stairs, leaving Merida lying on the couch.  — I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back to see what this crazy woman has!

Falling face down on the floor, Merida jumps in fright to stand and exclaims:

— Aahhhh, damn!!!  —  the Welsh rubs her forehead and watches the sun shine brightly against the curtain in the room.  — Jeez! What time is it?  — she looks at her cell phone and the packet of snacks on the fur rug and despairs:  — Oh, no! Please, please, tell me that I haven't soiled this wonderful piece of unique collection!

The Welsh picks up the package very carefully and observes on her cell phone that it is already after 10 a.m. Then, she walks to the kitchen where she throws the paper in the trash and, going towards the stairs, Merida sees that the package with muffins is open and with two cookies bitten in half:

— I don't think...  — she takes one and observes the generous bite.  — She could only have tried this and then the other, just to say how much she missed eating them! If I know Arizona, she will come back and do the same with the others, until she tastes all the flavors in half!

Smiling as she felt her heart leap joyfully when she saw that her Arizona was trying to reappear, Merida moved forward to the bedroom.

While allowing the warm water from the shower to fall all over her tired body from the 24-hour shift, Arizona smiles remembering the muffins waiting for her in the kitchen and murmurs:

— Merida must have brought them home yesterday...

— Where were you, Arizona Robbins?  — Merida questions angrily when opening the door of the box in a violent way, scaring the doctor who looks at her in amazement.  — How can you come home at this hour?

— What?  — Arizona frowns and crosses her arms:  — First you forbid me to talk to you... and now you demand me to account for where I am going and what I do? I don’t think so!

The blonde closes the door in Merida's face, who closes her eyes and reopens the box in disgust:

— You left the house yesterday before 8 a.m. and only returned today after 10 a.m. What were you doing?

— Working, Merida! Where else could I be?  — Arizona answers the obvious and points to Merida:  — You need to decide if the two of us are going to talk or not, because then I start leaving messages telling where I'm going. Otherwise, Merida, stop questioning me. I thought you didn't care about what I do! And now, excuse me, I need to finish the shower, sleep and, later, go out!

Having the door closed once more on her face, Merida closes her wrists and walks into the room stomping hard.

— What does she mean by having to leave? With whom? What does she have later?  — the redhead sits on the bed and decides to wait for Arizona, who comes out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped in her hair and a robe over her body. Then, possessed of jealousy, Merida crosses her arms when asking:  — Where are you going later? With whom?

Raising an eyebrow, Arizona sits on the bed and starts to cream her leg, not believing that Welsh question:

— Merida... I'm going out, period! If I have to give you information about what I do, then you should give it to me too! It's fair!

Standing in front of the blonde and with open arms, Merida exclaims:

— Bah! I was waiting all night for you, I even slept on that couch... but you didn't arrive! Did you decide to show up this morning and still tell me you will go out later? I brought muffins to you, you know? Those muffins you dropped in the kitchen were brought by me... because I thought you would love to remember their taste... brought in all the flavors, as you always ask, just so you can choose the ones you like best and give the bitter ones for me!

As soon as the redhead finishes saying everything she wanted, Arizona smiles in love, loving that statement about muffins and smiles thinking about how much Merida still knows her so well.

— Thank you very much for the muffins, Merida... but I had a very heavy shift and, if you were talking to me, you would know that last night was my first shift, so it was intense. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep. I am exhausted!


	9. Through your camera lens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Never tear us apart - Bishop Briggs**  
> Music for this chapter

* * *

Working on the photos from the Bren S. session, Merida is in her studio in the basement of her  _ loft _ , extremely concentrated and trying to focus on what she needs to do. However, in her thoughts, the image of Arizona does not leave her head and sighs heavily, stopping editing a photo:

— Bah! We are friends... I mean, we have always been good friends. I can't do this to her, because right now she is in need of a friend and not someone else who pisses her off. Divorced, newly employed in a new country and living in someone else's home... Yeah, she needs someone to support her. I have always been that person and will continue to be. So... if she says she'll be out later, I must respect it. — the Welsh looks at the image on the computer and opens her eyes wide. — Damn, I forgot a piece here. I need to pay more attention.

— I didn't know your studio was this big... — Arizona says when entering the place, but Merida remains attentive to what she does. — You can continue with what you're doing, I don't mean to disturb you.

The blonde puts her hands back and starts walking around the place, her eyes hit each hanging photo and asks thoughtfully:

— Are these pictures of random models or women you know? — even so, the Welsh says nothing and Arizona realizes that those pictures are of women in many ways. — I bet these ladies have already gone out with you, haven't they? — the blonde looks from the corner to Merida, still focused on the computer, and returns her attention to the photos and sees one of hers. — But?!...

She observes that, in the photo, she is sleeping on the sofa in a peaceful way, with a serene face and a slightly open mouth, wearing a short nightgown, with her right leg stretched out and her left thigh exposed.

Seeing herself that way for the first time, completely realistic and without your left leg, was like actually looking in a mirror for the first time in many years. She was serene and very comfortable in the photo and whoever took it also demonstrated that she loved the image of Arizona as a whole, not just its “whole” parts. Caressing such a photo of herself lightly, Arizona smiles in a corner, finding herself as beautiful as she had not been in a long time.

— You have a pretty face when you're sleeping, Arizona. That doesn't change in you, you know? — Merida says placing herself next to the blonde, who looks at her and wipes the silly tears that fall from her face.

Then, the Welsh smiles in a corner as she stands behind Arizona, takes a hand from her and approaches the photo, making her caress the whole picture:

— That whole person here is you, Ary. Without taking or putting! That is your beauty, your exclusivity, understand?

— Merida ... you ... When did you do that? — Arizona questions closing her eyes, because she is loving the Welsh body next to her. — I don't remember this day...

Smiling as she inhales the smell of cream on the blonde's neck, Merida responds with her eyes fixed on the American, who is still wearing her robe:

— You were asleep, obviously, so you don't remember. That was when I came back from Paris and found you sleeping like this on the couch... — Merida looks away at the photo in front of her and smiles: — Seeing you like this... completely natural... it was wonderful. I apologize for doing this without asking, but I just couldn't miss the moment.

Merida slowly moves away from Arizona, which almost falls, as her body is totally surrendered to the redhead's hands.

— As you can see from the other photos, Ary, I like to take natural photos...

As soon as Merida walks away, crossing her arms and resting her body against her desk, she points to the walls and Arizona looks at the photos: they are women crying, laughing , playing, having sex, running, sitting, meditating etc. All without touch-ups and makeup, just natural, as they really are.

— Merida... did you take these pictures of all the women you've ever dated? — she looks for a moment at Merida, who denies with her head, and takes her eyes back to the wall, observing a photo of a black-haired woman smiling while rollerblading. — What a beautiful smile she has.

— Not just the smile… She's beautiful! — the Welsh smiles pointing to the image: — She was at the Edwins Park a few years ago, you know how much I love that place, so I took a picture of her... When I showed her and explained that I am a photographer, she was astonished... She said no one would ever take a picture of her because she is fat. Just imagine! Fat! As if this were a bad thing! She is a very beautiful woman, with wonderful curves and very cool! People make her feel ugly and that's why she doesn't think she is worthy of being beautiful because she is who she really is! — Merida approaches and stands beside Arizona, whose eyes are fixed on her. — She cried... When she saw herself through the lens of my camera, she said that, for the first time, she loved herself, that she thought she was beautiful... That's what I like, Ary... and that's what I want to do... I want to work with the esteem of women, understand?

Merida points to another photo, with a woman in a wheelchair and playing football:

— Look at this, for example, some children threw the ball away and the only one who went to get it was this woman! I caught the exact moment when she hit the ball with the wheel of the chair. Awesome, don't you think? She is a university professor and there are people who think she is a nobody just because she is black and in a wheelchair... As soon as I showed her this picture, I saw her cry with joy and say that it made her feel even more motivated to continue doing what he does, which is teaching low-income colleges. Fantastic, don't you think?

And so Merida goes on telling the story of women in each photo, making Arizona emotional and seeing a side of the Welsh she never imagined existed. She must admit that seeing herself through the lens of Merida's camera is something that touches, changes and makes her rethink how she sees herself!

— This is wonderful, Merida! — Arizona touches an image in which there are two women arguing at a table and the essence of sadness is on their faces. — You can capture so much in a single image...

— This photo you're touching, Ary, is one of my favorites, because these women were fighting over jealousy and, as soon as I showed the photo I took, they realized how much they still loved each other, for the simple fact of seeing the sadness on their faces. They understood that they loved each other entirely because their suffering was visible in being separated. — Merida tells the story of the image in front of the blonde. — As soon as I change the tones of the photo according to the essence they have, I send to each one of them with a message... We women have a highly suggested esteem, don't you think? I mean, I work in fashion and I know how much pressure we suffer to lose weight, to have a certain skin, etc. But this is so empty, so useless! Several companies in this industry have changed their stance and this is wonderful, but there is still so much to be dealt with, don't you agree? Especially within us! Women need to learn to love themselves, regardless of what others say! The main thing is to tell all these prejudiced people to shut up! Ignore what they say, because without an audience they have nothing to say. That's why I started taking these photos, you know, to try to convey as much as I can of a positive message to women, demonstrating how wonderful we are in every way!

As soon as Merida finishes speaking, Arizona approaches her ready to kiss her mouth and ask her to take pictures of her every day, so she can say those wonderful words at all times.

Merida remains standing with her arms crossed and looking curiously at Arizona, who stops in front of her, holds her face and slowly approaches her mouth. As soon as the American and Welsh's lips touched, it was like an explosion of feelings and nothing compared to what it had always been when they were just friends. It is as if the first kiss was given between them and a fire consumed them, as if it woke up after years of waiting.

Arizona opens the robe and places Merida's hands on her body, squeezing her waist. The blonde grabs the redhead's neck, with the intention of deepening the kiss further.

Pushing Merida against the table, Arizona makes her sit there and places herself between her legs, but without stopping with the intense kisses. The American takes off the Welsh's shirt and chuckles between kisses. It was exactly what they both needed to see how much they wanted and loved each other for years! That is proof of how much they were made to be together.

Then, the doorbell rings and Merida stops with the kisses when she murmurs, with a totally breathless breath:

— Ary... I need to answer... the biker came to get the material I need to deliver to Bren S.

— No... please... — Arizona says giving kisses on the neck of the Welsh, who closes her eyes, moaning and smiling. — You want... I want... we stopped being just friends for a while...

Once again the doorbell rings and Merida, with her body totally given over to Arizona, says in a soft voice:

— I really need to go... it is urgent... this material is needed. — at great cost, the Welsh gets off the table and, grabbing a folder, runs out of the studio.

With her hands resting on the table, Arizona remains half naked, her robe almost falling off her body, breathing quickly and feeling on fire.

— What a kiss... what a body... what a desire... — the blonde murmurs trying to control her desire for Merida and sighs heavily: — Fuck!

Meanwhile, after delivering the package to the biker, Merida locks the door and leans her body there, still thinking about what had just happened in her studio.

— What was that!? — the Welsh mutters trying to catch her breath, as her body is on fire with the crazy desire she feels to own Arizona. — What am I still doing here? — Merida's eyes widen and she runs back to the studio, but stops halfway: — Whose phone is ringing? — she observes Arizona's cell phone ringing on the small table in the living room and, as soon as she picks up the object, observes “Sofia” calling. Rolling her eyes, the Welsh sighs heavily: — Not now, please... I need Arizona now... just a minute... — but the phone keeps ringing and, dying of anger, Merida reaches the studio and hands the device to a half-naked Arizona: — Sofia is calling... I think I better answer, right?

— Who? Sofia? — Arizona, at the same time, puts her robe on top of her and picks up the device, walking outside. — Sofi? It's mom, is everything okay?

Watching the blonde disappear down the stairs, Merida lets out an irritated grunt and slaps her hands on the table while exclaiming:

— Shit!

* * *

Seated on the sofa in the living room, Merida plays  _ Diablo _ while Okja is sleeping face down beside her.

— Two days with nothing to do, how wonderful! At least, Okja, I will have time to play everything I haven't played... — she looks at the sleeping pig and pokes her in the belly. — Hey! Sleepy! Wake up!

— OOOINK! — Okja grunted irritated and goes back to sleep.

— What's up? How am I?

Arizona asks as she stands in front of the television and Merida watches her gaping, dropping the controller to the floor: the blonde looks wonderful, wearing a knee-length red dress, with no neckline and short sleeves, high black shoes. Her hair is loose and wavy, making her more sensual, a red lipstick on her thin lips and her eyes well painted, highlighting the blue color.

The Welsh cannot speak immediately, looks the woman up and down several times before speaking:

— You... are... STUNNING!

— You are too kind! — Arizona exclaims sending kisses to Merida. — I need to go, I'm already a little late for dinner. We'll talk later or tomorrow, Mery!

Closing her eyes and wondering where the blonde is going, Merida jumps off the couch and in front of the door:

— Where are you going? With whom?

Raising an eyebrow, Arizona smiles and licks her lips and realizes that this is the perfect time to make Merida jealous:

— Well, I'm going to dinner. And I'm already late, Merida, could you please get out of the way?

Swallowing and opening the door, Merida pretends an indifferent smile and exclaims:

— Have an excellent dinner, madame! — the blonde winks at her and leaves happily, then the Welsh closes the door tightly and imitates Arizona's voice: —  _ I'm going to dinner... _ blah blah blah! Ah, I'm going to take the opportunity to play my game! — Merida jumps back on the couch, takes the controller off the floor and resumes her game. — Does she go on a date? Or is it just something from the hospital? Bah! I don't have to worry! Not even a bit!

Merida, in the blink of an eye, jumps off the couch again and runs to her room, puts on a sweatshirt set, takes out her wallet, helmet and motorcycle keys:

— I'll just see if everything is okay and if this woman with whom she will meet is good people... she will not even know that I followed her. I just want to be sure she will be fine!

* * *

Keeping her motorcycle a little far from Arizona's taxi, Merida watches the vehicle stop in front of a very reputable restaurant and the blonde enters. Then, parking her motorcycle a little behind, Merida gets out, depositing her helmet there, and walks to the restaurant.

— Excuse me, dear, good night! — the Welsh woman exclaims to the beautiful woman standing at the door of the restaurant, who widens her eyes at the redhead.

— Merida? Oh, I don't believe it! It's you! — the silver-haired girl exclaims hugging Merida: — How long we haven't seen each other!

As soon as she sees the girl, Merida recognizes her and smiles in a corner, tossing her hair back:

— Oh, Anne! How are you? It's been a long time... where have you been?

— Oh, Mery, I got married. But no one beats you... — Anne comments by biting her lower lip and squeezing Merida's arm. — Well, we could schedule something... one of these days... what do you think? Just so I can miss that mouth and those arms...

Merida, with an embarrassed laugh, replies:

— Of course, Anne, of course we can. — she blinks, kissing the woman's hand. — Just call me! I will be at your disposal. — then, pointing inside the place, asks: — Could you tell me if you are having a meeting of doctors out there? Something like?

— Oh yeah! We are with a group of doctors celebrating something. But tables are available if you want to have dinner. — Anne responds by kissing the redhead's cheek for a long time and leaves it marked with lipstick. — Come in, Rick will show you a table, Merida. We talk later.

— Thank you honey. I'll wait for your call. — Merida walks happily into the place and observes Arizona from a distance, talking animatedly with some people. — Oh! It's just a doctors' dinner... — then, realizing that she was “chasing” Arizona, Merida's eyes widen: — My welsh gods! What do I have in mind? What if she sees me here? I really need to go...

The Welsh is about to leave when a male voice calls her name:

— Merida? MERIDA? — the Welsh tries to ignore, but the voice persists: — Hey, Merida Harris, come here!

At the same moment, Arizona looks at the screaming man in amazement and follows his gaze, noticing Merida in sweatpants standing a few feet away and smiling awkwardly.

— But?!... What is she doing here? — the blonde closes her eyes: — Excuse me, guys, I'll be right back! — she says walking to the man: — Augusto, do you know Merida?

— Ah, dear, she is a friend of my ex-boyfriend. She was the one who referred you to our hospital, didn't you know? — Augusto responds by calling Merida: — Come here, you Welsh!

Merida looks at Arizona, who stares in disbelief, and nods that she needs to go.

— I really need to go, Augusto. We talk to each some other time... — the Welsh smiles and walks quickly away from there: — Ai... ai... ai...

— Are you going already, Merida? — Anne asks as soon as the redhead runs past her. — What happened?

— Nothing! I just remembered that I forgot my little pig without food, I'll be right back! — Merida exclaims as she approaches her motorcycle, then grabs the helmet anyway and drops it to the floor. — What the hell! Let's go! — she bends down to pick up the object and, before getting up, observes a pair of black shoes standing in front of her. — Oh, no... — the moment Merida is fully upright, she comes across an Arizona with folded arms and an unfriendly face: — Oh, Arizona, you're here!

— Merida... did you follow me? Were you chasing me? — the blonde asks nonconformed: — Is that so? Were you following me? Answer me, Merida!

— Hey Hey hey! Calm down, blonde! — the redhead raises her arms and pretends surprise: — I didn't even know you were there, you crazy! I was just... just... well...

Noticing the lipstick mark on the redhead's cheek, Arizona raises a hand and lets out a laugh:

— Stop it... I already know what you came here for! — she shakes her head with a disappointed laugh and runs her finger over Merida's cheek. — And I thought you came to see me... — then, Arizona shows Merida a dirty red finger and wipes on her sweatshirt. — Unbelievable, Merida! Unbelievable! There's a lot of places for you to flirt... Did it have to be in the same restaurant I am in? Unlike you, I didn't come to rub myself with anyone, I just came to work and to meet the people I will work with in the coming years!

— What?! — Merida runs her hands frantically over her cheeks and sees lipstick dirt on her cheek. — No! No! Arizona, it's not like that! I didn't come to rub myself with anyone! I swear! You have to believe me!

— Bah! And I thought that you were... well... that you were also in the mood to continue what we started in your studio... that something between us grew... but I was wrong! — Arizona exclaims walking from side to side. — Obviously I was wrong! Merida Harris, the heartbreaker, can't miss the opportunity to do this with her best friend too, can she? That's enough for me, Merida! Enough!

Having said all that, Arizona snorts out of it extremely irritated and possessed of jealousy, leaving Merida speechless and completely confused.

— Continue what we started? Was she intending to continue what we started? In the studio? — the Welsh wonders while putting her helmet on her head and sits on her motorcycle. — It can't be... it would mean that she wants me too... that it wasn't just a moment...


	10. I still love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on posting new chapters, but I've been working a lot the past few days. Don't worry, cause I won't stop writing >< Now, my work has back to normal and I'm having time again to write everyday!
> 
> ** Hurt so good - Astrid S**  
> Music for this chapter

— Oh, Merida, but you seem to like it that way!  — Brendon exclaims as they walk to an antique fair in Edinburgh. The designer stops at a stand with watches of all kinds.  — You have a vast legion of women here ... I mean, around the world.

— I know, Brendon, I know! But I just wanted to see what she was doing in that restaurant, whether it was a romantic date or not! And I saw that it was just an informal dinner with some doctors.  — Merida starts to explain herself without really paying attention on the things in the fair.  — So, my intention was to see, make sure and sneak out of there, without her knowing that I followed her. Do you understand? It would have been perfect if that idiot Augusto hadn't shouted my name!

Without answering right away, Brendon buys two pocket watches and, after paying, fits his arm in Merida's and they walk slowly:

— Did you really get like 007 and spy on Arizona, bitch?  — the redhead says with her head and the stylist puts a hand on his chest:  — Aaaiii, what a thrill! Will you call me next time?

Laughing like a beast, Merida shakes her head and replies:

— There won't be a next time, Brendon! I'll never do that again, I felt like a complete neurotic, you know? Chasing Arizona through the city ... have you ever wondered if she finds out I was jealous and quietly chased her?

Raising his eyebrows, Brendon agrees:

— Yeah ... she could have even called the police, you  _ stalker _ ! In fact, tell me more about the kisses and grabs in your studio! This means that she feels the same as you, if not more!

— Oh ... Bren ... it was so nice ... I've been dreaming about that day since it happened, that is, two days ago thinking about those kisses, the way she dominated me and put me sitting on the table with my legs opened...  — Merida seems lost in memories.  — The way she made me feel was unreal, Bren... I never felt anything like that before, you know?

The stylist starts to laugh, making the Welsh angry, and exclaims:

— Merida, you silly ... you finally found a woman who manages to dominate you and who knows how to handle you, you know? Arizona has finally managed to awaken in you what no one has ever managed before... this feeling is completely normal, you know?

—  It's so confusing for me, Bren, because I don't know what to feel... I was really scared when Arizona pushed me and sat me at the table, spreading my legs, you know? Usually, women push me so that they can sit at the table and I stay in the middle of their legs... I really didn't know what to think or how to act!

Patting Merida across the face, Brendon exclaims:

— Because you are a Neanderthal, that's why! Because you are a savage! An ignorant!

— Stop it, Brendon! Stop this!  — Merida exclaims, walking away from the man and stares at a lady watching a painting on a newsstand.  — Wait a minute! I'll be right back!  — The Welsh takes her camera from her backpack, approaches the woman and, positioning the angle well, takes some pictures of that moment.  — Nice...

* * *

As soon as she gets home, Merida finds Arizona sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching some silly cartoon:

— What's up, Barbie?  — the Welsh says smiling, noticing her heart racing in joy. She places her jacket on the hook on the right, puts the keys and wallet on the small table and walks to the kitchen:  — Are you alive? I thought you moved to the hospital once and for all...

— Bah! I'm almost moving, at least I have company there... You hardly stay at home.  — Arizona comments without taking her eyes off the television.  — Want some popcorn? Wanna watch a stupid movie?

After washing her hands, Merida smiles in a corner and jumps on the sofa, reaching into the bucket and grabbing a large handful of popcorn:

— Yes! But not cartoons, I can't stand these things with singing and blah blah blah!  — the Welsh takes control of the blonde's hand and starts looking for a horror movie:  — Shall we go for blood and whoring?

Twisting her face in a grimace of disgust, Arizona crosses her arms:

— Why does everything have to be bitching for you? Women running with their breasts out because some lunatic with a knife in his hand will kill them... What's so funny about that?

— Hey! Because it's cool!  — she pokes Arizona.

— It's not cool, Merida!  — Arizona exclaims shaking her head negatively and slaps the Welsh's hand:  — You are sometimes so cute and sweet... but at other times, you are so ignorant, so stupid...

— Bah! And for your information, there are not only half-naked women running in horror movies... you are very prejudiced, you know?  — Merida says indignantly and pretending sadness.  — You have every wrong impression about me... it hurts!

Arizona smells lightly Merida and points to her:

— And why is it?! You're reeking of a very strong French perfume and champagne, I bet you were with your model harem! Am I right? Since you can no longer bring the two hundred women here, you went to one of their apartments and they did it with three, four, I don't know!

— Ah, yes! There were almost twenty women there and I even filmed, want to see?  — Merida scoffs making a cute face on Arizona, who pats her hands.  — I bet you are dying to participate, right? Silly, I was with Brendon at a fair in Scotland and he uses French perfume and drank champagne.

— Jeez! I prefer to live without disease and without that kind of promiscuity, Merida.  — Arizona responds by rolling her eyes and feeling jealous:  — You suck... I don't know how you can't get enough of this life. Don't you think about calming down... getting married... having kids? I mean, you were always like that, but... I don't know, we change. Look at my life, for example, I had the chance to get married, have a beautiful daughter and live a romance. Don't you want that for you?

Thinking a lot about what the blonde has just said, Merida looks at Arizona seriously and replies:

— No! I don't want to get married, I don't like children, I don't want to have children and I don't intend to arrest myself... I'm very well living like this...

As if the Welsh had said something unforgivable, Arizona stands up and exclaims in revolt:

— Yeah that's why you will always be a lonely person, Merida Harris! Who lives jumping from branch to branch, filling her bed with futile little women who do not love you and never will! If you opened your eyes wider, you would see what was always under your nose... but by then, it may be too late!

That said, Arizona walks hard up the stairs, leaving Merida shocked by these words and, before the Welsh goes after her, the blonde's cell phone starts to ring.

— Who will it be now? I bet it's Sofia again!  — Merida exclaims taking the device and reads "Jean" on the small screen.  — Who the hell is Jean?  — snorting irritably, the Welsh answered without a second thought.  — Hello?

— Ary? What do you think about going out for a glass of wine?

Eyes widening without believing that a woman named Jean is calling Arizona just to invite her over for a glass of wine, Merida replies:

— Wait a minute, please, I'll ask Dr. Arizona Robbins!  — the Welsh walks up the stairs, enters the room and watches Arizona in the bathroom. Then, lean your body against the doorframe and look at the blonde brushing her teeth.  — _ Jean _ is inviting you to take a glass of wine...

— What?  — Arizona questions confused and looks at the Welsh, who hands the cell phone.  — Oh, Jean! Thank you, Merida!

As soon as she observes the blonde happy to speak with this Jean, Merida crosses her arms and remains there looking intently at Arizona: her pink mouth open in an embarrassed smile, while her voice comes out excited. Her blue eyes lost in their own mirror image, while a hand caresses her own yellow hair as if thinking about a hairstyle.

Then, the Welsh's green eyes wander up to Arizona's neck, where she sees a delicate, fine gold necklace leaning against her skin; the blonde's silk nightgown makes the perfect design of the breasts and falls gracefully to the thighs.

Lost in unique sensations, Merida licks her lips as she approaches the American woman, sticks her body behind her and begins to tread a slow and loving path with her fingers on the blonde's thighs. Arizona looks at the redhead through the mirror, but without stopping talking on the phone, and feels a delicious shiver that makes her close her eyes and her voice becomes soft. Then, the Welsh climbs the caresses under the blonde's nightgown while kissing her on the shoulder, rubbing her body against yours.

Hanging up, Arizona drops her cell phone, rests her hands on the sink and throws her head back, while Merida's hands go up all over her body, causing a tasty and intense shiver in the American who moans:

— Aaahhh... Mery...  — Arizona smiles singing lovingly being caressed that way, the Welsh's hands are soft and strong at the same time, causing a more intense sensation.

Without stopping with the kisses, Merida starts kissing the blonde's neck while her hands reach her breasts. At that moment, the Welsh feels her body on fire and squeezes with ease as she feels Arizona breathing fast.

— Ary... I need you...  — Merida murmurs nibbling on Arizona's ear, smiling.  — Please, say you feel the same...

The blonde says nothing, turns her body in front of the redhead and takes it off her nightgown, dropping it to the floor, so Merida puts Arizona sitting on the sink and places herself between her legs and grabs her blond hair. The two face each other intensely for brief seconds until they kiss with will. Arizona squeezes the arms of Merida, who raises her hands behind the blonde's back until she reaches her hair...

* * *

Getting up from the bed, Merida starts to walk to the stairs asking:

— Do you want something to drink?  — the blonde is perplexed by this question and starts to laugh, leaving the Welsh confused:  — Did I say something wrong?

— No... no... none of that... it's just...  — Arizona tries to find words to describe what she wanted:  — Merida... that was so unexpected and, at the same time, so expected by us, don't you think?

— What?! Getting something to drink?  — Merida questions confused and Arizona throws a pillow at her:  — I don't understand, Ary...

Pulling the woman so that she sits in front of her, Arizona kisses the tip of Merida's nose and answers:

— I meant that, what we ended up doing, Merida, was something expected and, at the same time, unexpected by us, right?  — she caresses the redhead's face.  — How long have we felt it all for each other... how long have we denied all these sensations... I thought that everything was just a thing we had when we were girlfriends when we were teenagers and yet it was more than that...

— I don't think so... I don't think we denied it or that we didn't see...  — Merida says, looking seriously at the blonde:  — I think we have been feeding this feeling, this sensation, this attraction over the years, since we dated when we were teens. I mean, we built a friendship so solid and true that... well... this sexual attraction came naturally, nothing forced, do you understand now? We had no way of knowing how we felt all this time, because it grew over the years... with the situations we live in... We were completely in love when we met each other, do you remember that? We were girlfriends and we thought we would be together forever...  — Merida kisses Arizona's mouth in loving a way.  — I realized that I still love you beyond friendship when I saw you in that white dress... smiling at another... saying that you loved that woman... It was a shot in the chest that I never forgot...

Putting her hands over her mouth, Arizona looks sadly at the redhead:

— Merida... why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me at the time? And why didn't you tell me that it wasn’t just a teenage thing?! Why didn’t you tell me all these years, even before Callie, that you wanted more than friendship again? We we girlfriends once, during highschool… My God, I loved you, Merida! I loved you like crazy, but you… you never wanted something serious… so, I thought we were just friends with benefits, you know...

— For loving you... for loving you, I chose to leave you free... When your parents took you away from Wales and we had to put an end on our relationship, I promised myself not to love anyone else. You were in America and I was here, how were we supposed to keep our love like this? That’s why I promised myself that we would always be friends… cause I suffered a lot when you left me… And then, you got married and I thought that, to see you happy, I needed to let you marry Callie, so I didn't say anything. I love you too much to have destroyed your marriage like this... you would be divided and not knowing what to do...  — Merida replies hugging Arizona, who drops her on the bed and sits on her lap.

The two look at each other for brief seconds until the blonde kisses her mouth, in a slow and passionate way.

— Thank you... thank you for letting me live what I needed so I could realize what always waited for me here...  — Arizona says smiling through tears and Merida lets out a silly laugh. And I never forgot how painful it was for me to leave you that day in Wales. You know that my dad had to go back to America and I had to go with him, cause I was only 16. But… we’ve been friends, Merida, we've been friends since the day we broke up and, even before Callie in my life, you never gave me any clue that we could be together again, that our love didn't die.

— And here comes Arizona's tears! We had to leave what we had, Ary! We were too young… And you always wanted to be a doctor and I always wanted to be a photographer. Our jobs would never work out together at that time, cause I was always traveling and you were studying like hell and been at the hospital all the time…  — Merida kisses de blonde's mouth and laughs:  — But that's it, Arizona, I love you... I really love you... I love the way your hand fits perfectly in mine, as if it was made especially for me... I love those wrinkles in your eyes when you smile... I love the dimples that form in your back at the very end of your spine... You are perfect for me... I still remember when we used to kiss and sleep on your bed back in Wales, remember? Your parents were sleeping and I came by the window of your bedroom and slept with you all night…  — the Welsh caresses Arizona's left thigh, who cries emotionally.  — Maybe you will never love yourself with half the intensity with which I love you... maybe you no longer appreciate yourself after the plane crash... but I want you to love and appreciate yourself because you are beautiful all the way... and I'm here for you... always...

Laughing without stopping the slight cry, Arizona caresses Merida's face, loving to hear it all and feeling as loved as she has never been before. The Welsh had always had the gift of making the blonde feel beautiful, appreciated and much adored... but, at that moment, it was as if Merida decreed how much Arizona is the most beautiful woman in the world, even though she didn't feel that way.

— You don't exist, did you know that? All of these women fall at your feet because of what you say, it can only be! You are rich, beautiful, muscular, intelligent and good with words! My God, woman, what is your bad side?  — Arizona jokes laughing and Merida shrugs.  — Aaahhh, but you are very neurotic with your things, your home etc. You have your oddities...

Dropping the blonde on the bed, Merida stands and supports her hands on her waist when she says:

— These are just details, my dear, I have no bad side...

— And I love those details in you!  — Arizona says biting her lower lip.  — Just as I love you... I really do...

Feeling her body soften, Merida sits on the bed and seriously stares at the American:

— You still love me? Really? I mean, do you love me beyond friendship? We have already said so many times how much we love each other, when we dated as a teenager, we said that we would never be apart...

— But I still love you and I love you more than when we dated... and that was what I meant when I ran after you at the airport after my wedding... I didn't know I still loved you at the time, but I felt like I needed you and needed to say something I couldn't put into words...  — Arizona responds by calling Merida with a finger and bites her lips:  — Come here, come... bring that hot mouth... I want one more kiss... I LOVED you touching me in the bathroom, I LOVED seeing you through the mirror touching me...

Smiling in the corner while crawling up the blonde, Merida grabs her waist forcibly forcing her to lie down straight and opens her legs:

— Your wish is an order...  — the Welsh starts to lift a hand up Arizona's leg and suddenly kisses her mouth, getting out of bed.  — I really need to drink something, so I'll get us some wine and I'll be right back.

Softening her body in dismay, Arizona snorts angrily:

— You are very boring, Merida, did you know that?!

— I know... that's why I'm perfect!  — the Welsh blinks at the annoyed American and walks down the stairs:  — That's why you love me!


	11. Our first and forever hello...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** We had today - Rachel Portman **  
> Music for this chapter
> 
> tad -> means father in Welsh.  
> mam -> means mom in Welsh.

* * *

Wales, Penmachno... 1993...

Running her bike through the streets as fast as she can, Merida hurries to get home. The teenager with wavy, messy orange hair and green eyes, rides down the village's main street, she needs to get home for the very important lunch that her mother had warned her millions of times that month.

— Watch the cars, Merida! You'll get hurt if you continue to ride that fast, girl! — Miss Gwendolin, the owner of the only bakery in the village, exclaims, waving her hands at the young redhead who waves shouting:

— It's okay, lady, I even know how to cycle without my hands, do you want to see? — the smiling Merida raises her hands, making the lady scream desperately.

— STOP DOING THIS, GIRL! YOU'LL GET HURT!

Merida laughs pedaling faster and with her hands on her hips, feeling the cold wind cut her face and shake her long red hair. As soon as she starts to climb the hills, the young girl puts her hands back on the handlebars and hurries even more to get to her home soon. She lives with her parents on a huge property a little away from the city (which has only three streets), with sheep, pigs, horses, ponies, dogs and cows.

As soon as one of the employees opens the gates, Merida nods and rides into the vast green fields and four Welsh sheepdogs run around her, who laughs.

— Hey, crazy people! What will we have for lunch?

Merida supports her bicycle on a large rock near the big castle and plays with the dogs while entering the huge kitchen. At that moment, the immense dogs stand outside, while three Pembroke corgis jump frantically after the young woman:

— What's up, guys? — Merida messes with the small dogs, steals an apple from the table and one of the cooks hits her with a wooden spoon: — What's up, Frain?

— Merida, you crazy, get out of here! Your  _ mam _ Brienne is crazy after you, you better change your clothes and fix your hair, they are too messy! — the angry woman exclaims pointing to the door: — Go! And take these messers with you! And wash your hands, you filth!

— Okay! It's ok! — the redhead exclaims with the apple in her mouth and hands up as she runs to the stairs followed by the corgis.

— I can hardly believe this news, Babs! You, living next to us! Right here, next to us! — the Welsh hears her mother's voice sound very excited in the living room. — Merida will be here soon, I'm sure she should be here any minute.

Her eyes widening and smiling, Merida washes her hands in the toilet next door and, still eating the apple and followed by the corgis, hurries to the living room, where there are too many people there: Brienne, her mother, is sitting on one of the sofas accompanied by another woman who is also blonde, but with long hair. Her father, Arfon, a tall, muscular Welshman with red hair and beard, is standing next to another man, bald and with a serious face.

Sighing heavily, Merida says with her mouth full of food:

— What's up?

The young woman hurries to her father, kisses his hand and then, approaching her mother, repeats the gesture. Then she bowed to the unknown man and woman and smiled:

— Hello, welcome to our home!

Trying not to yell at her daughter for arriving late and disheveled, Brienne pretends a smile and, approaching Merida, takes the apple from her mouth, straightens the girl's long curly hair and murmurs:

— Where were you, Merida Harris? I swear by the old gods that I will KILL you! your hair is messy and your face is red! I bet you were on that horrible bike, right?

Smiling too, the young woman responds, trembling in her words:

— _Mam_... I'm here, aren't I? No more drama...

— So, you see, Daniel, that's how I used to say. — Arfon says excitedly as he pulls his daughter into a hug and begins to show Merida's arms to the man in front of him: — Milk from the Welsh mountains! She has been drinking it since she was a little girl and keeps it to this day, so she never got a disease, never had low grades and has more muscles than anyone at that age!

Showing her arms to this Daniel, Merida smiles shaking her head and Arfon murmurs in her ear:

— Where were you, girl? Your  _ mam _ is mad at you!

— I was helping my teacher, Miss Jules,  _ tad _ . — the young woman responds quietly and looks at the guy Daniel. — And who would you be?

— Oh, honey, this is Daniel and that is Barbara, they are very good friends of mine and your  _ mam _ . From a very long time! — Arfon replies pointing to the blonde woman next to his wife: — Daniel, Barbara, this is Merida, our daughter!

— Wow, Arfon! How she grew up! — Barbara exclaims smiling at Merida, who approaches her and kisses her hand. — Oh! And she has her father's charm, I presume.

— Nice to meet you, Mrs. Barbara... — Merida says a bit confused and looks at her mother: — Barbara what?

— Robbins! We are Barbara and Daniel Robbins. And the pleasure is all ours! — Daniel responds approaching the young woman and shakes his hand: — Wow! I can't believe you're only 12, young lady.

Before the Welsh says anything, a young girl looking her age appears in the room, tidying up her skirt, and Merida stares at her: blonde, with her hair up to her chin, sweet blue eyes and a lovely face. She is wearing a navy blue skirt, white socks with black shoes, a pink T-shirt with some frills and an extremely sweet smile.

— And this is Arizona, Merida, the daughter of Barbara and Daniel! — Brienne rests an arm on the young blonde's shoulders, who also looks at Merida in a curious way: — Arizona, this is our daughter Merida. You are the same age and it will be with her that you will study, take a walk and whatever else you need. In addition to being neighbors, of course!

Smiling in a corner, Arizona approaches Merida and extends a hand:

— Hello, Merida, nice to meet you.

Returning the smile, Merida shakes Arizona's hand and replies:

— Nice to meet you, Arizona.

* * *

Six months later…

Red and blond hair flying... feet pedaling as fast as they can...

— COME ON, ARIZONA!!! Stop being fearful!!! — Merida screams running like crazy on the bike, followed by a tired and complaining nonstop Arizona.

— Aaahhhh, Meridaaaaa... can't we walk a little slower, please? — the blonde whimpers trying to keep her friend's pedaling pace. — And why do we need to get home soon?

Skidding to a stop in front of Arizona, Merida looks shocked and exclaims:

— Did you forget that today is the patron's day? We have the whole week without classes and we can do whatever we want for seven days!!! — the redhead says excitedly and supports her hands on the handlebars of the blonde's bicycle. — Isn't that awesome?

Thinking very carefully about what she had just heard, Arizona smiles and replies:

— Yes... it's awesome! We could go to Lake Wympleton, what do you think?

Eyes widening, Merida agrees with her head and resumes pedaling:

— WHO ARRIVE LAST WILL KISS WILLIAM AT THE END OF THE YEAR PARTY!!!

— AHHH, MERIDAAAAAAA !!! — Arizona yells, struggling to pedal beside the redhead, who laughs non-stop. — I WILL DROP YOU IN THE LAKE!!!

— HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO WARN YOU TO STOP RUNNING LIKE THIS, CHILDREN? — Miss Gwendolin, owner of the local market, shouts waving her arms to the young girls who pass by excitedly. — I'LL STILL TALK TO YOUR PARENTS!!!

* * *

Two years later...

Lying in Arizona's bed, but each in one direction, the two young women laugh silly.

— I think I'm in love with Dana Scully! Don't you think she is beautiful? — Merida asks, poking the blonde's leg, who raises her shoulders. — You know who I'm talking about, don't you?

— But of course I know, Merida! — Arizona replies sitting on the bed. — I just don't think she is soooooo pretty... I think she is even boring!

Sitting down too, Merida crosses her legs and looks curiously at her friend:

— Bah! She is wonderful and has a nice body!

With a silly laugh, Arizona shakes her head and hugs her knees:

— Mery... can I ask you a question?

Turning her body over to lie down next to Arizona, Merida shrugs and responds, settling next to the blonde:

— But of course you can, Ary. You can ask me anything you want...

Throwing herself against the bed, Arizona sighs, leaning her head against the redhead's and looks up at the ceiling.

— You're a lesbian, aren't you?

— No! — Merida responds by turning her face to look at the blonde, who does the same, to the point of the two mixing their breaths.

— Really? Well, I'm sorry, but it's just... well... — Arizona tries to explain, but sees Merida laughing silly, then opens her mouth and starts patting her belly: — Damn you! You almost tricked me! Stop laughing! It wasn't funny, Merida! — the blonde gets angry and Merida starts to pet her, who starts to laugh wildly: — Stop it, please stop it! You know I pee with tickles, Merida, please!

As the Welsh doesn't stop, Arizona jumps onto Merida's lap and holds her arms over her head, leaving their faces very close and Merida murmurs:

— I am super lesbian, I was born a lesbian and I will be forever a lesbian!

— Oh yeah? And I'm a lot more lesbian than you are! I almost kissed a colleague on the mouth, you know? — Arizona exclaims, closing her eyes and Merida looks at her in shock. — Ah-ha! See? It's not just you who have little secrets!

— You... no... Ah! No! That is impossible! — Merida says dismayed as she tries to free herself from the American's hands. — Who was it?

Opening and closing her mouth several times, Arizona sighs heavily and lies down beside the redhead, hiding her face with her hands.

— Nobody! I just made this up.

— Aaahhh!!! I knew it was a lie! You are shy as hell and all sweet, full of unicorns on your head mixed with... well, Princess Xena! — Merida exclaims excitedly and turns on her side, coming face to face with Arizona.

At that moment, the green eyes look at the blue in a curious way, as if someone evaluates something.

— Mery? Are you all right? — Arizona questions, stroking the face of the Welsh. — Have you ever kissed someone?

— No... I never kissed... — Merida answers in a weak voice and brings her mouth closer to the blonde.

The two begin to breathe quickly and Arizona murmurs:

— We're going to kiss, aren't we?

— Oh... Ary... no need to describe... — Merida laughs and kisses lightly Arizona's mouth, which responds kindly. Then, the two pull their mouths apart and smile, staring at each other intensely: — Now we can say that we already gave the first kiss...

— Merida, your mother is calling at the fence, it seems that it is something about a tractor tire! — Barbara's voice exclaims from the hallway.

Then, jumping out of bed, Merida opens her eyes wide and says excitedly:

— Yaaaaay!!! FINALLY I WILL START WITH MY TRAINING TO HAVE WONDERFUL MUSCLES!!! See ya, ARY!

That said, the Welsh kisses Arizona and runs away excitedly, leaving the American sitting on the bed with a lost and... in love face. Arizona smiles, caressing her lips, and murmurs:

— I want more...

* * *

Two years later...

— Good night, Babs and Daniel! — Merida greets them entering the huge house, walks down the hall, goes up the stairs and hurries to Arizona's room: — Hey, Ary!

The American is sitting on the chair at the desk, studying something very important and barely notices the presence of the Welsh there. Then, standing behind Arizona, Merida murmurs in her ear:

— Shall we take a ride in my new car?

— Now I can't, Mery, I need to study, you know how much I want to be a pediatrician. — Arizona responds, turning her face and smiles at the redhead: — Hello!

The two kiss on the mouth, then Merida throws herself on the bed, grabbing a stuffed animal, and puts an arm behind her head:

— What a lame, Ary! The exams will only be next year, let's enjoy this year more, huh? Come on, please! You are very intelligent, I am sure you will pass any college you want.

— But John Hopkins is one of the hardest in America, Merida. — Arizona responds turning her body, still sitting on the chair, to look at the redhead, who looks shocked. — What is it?

— Wait a minute! — the Welsh widens her eyes and points to the blonde: — But it is in America... on the other side... on another continent...

— Yes! — Arizona walks to the bed and lies facing Merida, stroking her red hair: — And you will live with me, there are several photography courses and a wonderful arts college!

— But... what about our plan to go to Africa and work with something more humanitarian? When are we going to materialize? — Merida whines sighing heavily and Arizona kisses her mouth.

— Hey, hairy girl, look at me... — the blue and green eyes are staring intensely and the blonde smiles: — We will make it happen, I promise. Let's do something together that will help the world become a better place, believe me!

Merida lets out a sigh of relief and jumps out of bed, pulling the blonde by the hands:

— So let's go for a walk? I want to show you my new truck, Ary! Let's go! Let's go! I promise that tomorrow we will go to our favorite lake and I will help you study these medical things... deal?

The blonde watches the Welsh woman all excited and making fun of her eyebrows, so Arizona nods and smiles when she says:

— When did I ever say no to you?!

Merida blinks happily at Arizona and pulls by her hand:

— Come on! — the two run around the house, go through the living room and Daniel exclaims:

— Hey, where are you going?

— We're going for a ride with the truck I just got from my  _ tad _ , sir, we'll be back later! — Merida responds by saluting the man who just laughs.

* * *

Four months later ...

The family of Merida and Arizona are together, spending the day in a large city near the village. They are having lunch at a restaurant that serves the best meat in the region.

— So, what are you going to eat? — Arizona questions Merida as they look at the menu. The two are sitting next to each other, very close together. — Well, I think I'll order a nice beef steak with lots of pickles.

— Argh! Awful, you carnivore! — Merida exclaims rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, finding nothing of her taste on the menu. — I don't understand how you manage to eat meat... besides not being tasty, it's super aggressive towards animals.

Grinning, Arizona pushes Merida with her shoulder slightly and exclaims:

— Aunt Brienne, Merida doesn't want to eat here. She is saying that it is super aggressive!

Looking shocked at the blonde, Merida murmurs:

— Why do you do this every time we go out with our parents?

— Because you deserve it, you only know how to eat like a rabbit and want to be the size of a bear! Your mom knows what is best for you, stop with this silly vegetarian fase! — the blonde mumbles smiling and Brienne looks at them curiously.

— Girls, have you already chosen what you are going to eat?

— I'm going with beef and pickles, but Merida said she doesn't want anything from here, because it's all super aggressive! — the blonde replies, taking a step on her foot and holds the cry of pain: — I will kill you, Merida.

— You deserved it! — the Welsh mumbles without looking at the blonde and looks at her mother: — I think I'll go for a salad with some cookies,  _ mam _ .

Daniel, who has been talking to Arfon until then, looks at Merida curiously and asks, laughing:

— Why, Merida, why don't you eat meat like all of us? If you're looking to get muscular like your father, then you need to eat protein. Did you know?

— Ah, well, uncle, I know that. But there are other foods that also provide protein for our body. I really can't stand even looking at anything carnivorous. — Merida responds smilingly to the man, while exchanging pinches on her legs with Arizona under the table.

— I think that's fantastic, you know? — Barbara comments stroking Merida's hair and looks at Brienne: — I really don't eat much meat, you know that, so I wanted to have that willpower that Merida has. She will be spared so many diseases.

— Bah! This is silly, Merida is young and needs to eat more. — Arfon says winking at his daughter and points to Arizona: — That little one is good with a fork, loves to eat my roasted lambs, right?

Daniel smiles and looks at his daughter:

— Ah, yes! Arizona has always been a good girl and eats well, I'm relieved about that!

— Although she could stop eating too much sugar, dear, I think too much sweets are not good. — Barbara comments winking at Merida: — Don't you agree, Merida?

— Yes, aunt, I agree. She loves too much sugar... — Merida replies looking at Barbara.

— Yes! I love sweets and candies! — Arizona responds by licking her lips and murmuring in Merida's ear: — Vegetarian bear!

— Cannibal bird! — the Welsh girl replies, nibbling on the neck of the smiling blonde.

* * *

A year later...

Merida enters her house after a workout with the tractor tire and listens to her mother talking to Barbara in the living room:

— I don't believe that, Babs! And when was he called? How long will you stay there?

— I don't know, Bree, I really don't know. But Arizona is locked in her room and doesn't want to talk to us at all. — Barbara comments crying weakly and Merida supports her body against the wood, trying to understand what they were talking about.

— I'm sorry, Babs. I'm really sorry... — Brienne says stroking her friend's hair. — I don't know how to give this news to Merida... she will be outraged...

— Yes, Bree... I don't know how to tell you that next week we will be leaving for Baltimore, US. Arizona yelled at us, stamped her feet and locked herself in the room. She is devastated and saying that we destroyed her life.

At that moment, Merida approaches them and exclaims in shock:

— What the hell?! Are you going to live in the US? In Baltimore? What do you mean, Babs? How will Arizona and I see each other? How do we go to prom together? You can't do this to us!

— Daughter, please, stay calm! They didn't ask for this to happen, it was something from the American Army and Daniel needs to obey. — Brienne tries to calm her daughter, but Merida runs away: — Merida! Merida! Come back here!

— Leave her, Bree, let her and Arizona talk. — Barbara comments sighing heavily.

As soon as she enters the house, Merida goes up the stairs like a rocket and stops in front of Arizona's bedroom door, making several desperate knocks:

— ARY! ARY! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE! ARY! IT'S ME, MERIDA, PLEASE!

The Welsh tries in every way not to cry and, as soon as Arizona opens the door, the two face each other for several seconds until they hug each other tightly. The blonde has a red face from crying.

— They will separate us, Merida... that's not fair! Is not fair!

Merida takes Arizona's face and kisses her mouth, then takes her hand and exclaims:

— Come! Let's get out of here! Please! Let's go to our lake!

A few minutes later, as soon as the Welsh parks the truck, the two young girls get out of the vehicle and Arizona goes on saying:

— I am devastated, Mery... I hate the army so much! But so much!

Kissing the blonde's hands, Merida smiles sadly when she says:

— Yeah... Me too...

The two of them sit by the lake, Merida opens her legs and pulls Arizona to fit there. The two caress their faces and give silly kisses on the mouth.

— Who are you going to the prom with? — Arizona asks, looking tearfully at a thoughtful Merida: — You're not thinking of replacing me, are you?

Letting out a silly giggle, Merida kisses the blonde's mouth again and replies:

— I'm not going... without you... I'm not even going to the dance, this crap has no meaning for me anymore... it was going to be a special night for us...

— Oh yeah? Why do you say that? — Arizona asks, smiling from the corner and caresses the Welsh's lips.

— Well... because I intended to surprise you... us, actually... — Merida replies sighing heavily and leaning her forehead against the American's. — Now it doesn't matter anymore...

— Don't talk like that... you can still make this surprise... just tell me what it is and we'll do it! — Arizona exclaims smiling and holds the redhead's face: — What do you think? Come on, tell me what it was!

Opening and closing her mouth, Merida assesses whether to speak and, before answering, gets to her feet, starting to remove her clothes, leaving Arizona laughing. As soon as she is completely naked, Merida extends her arm to Arizona, who approaches her, and says:

— Take off your clothes... — the blonde looks at her a bit curious and the Welsh laughs mockingly: — Bah! We shower together almost every day, Ary, this is nothing new for you! Come on, get naked...

As soon as the blonde tosses her clothes on the floor, Merida pulls her and the two jump into the lake, spreading water everywhere. They giggle silly as they splash water on each other. Arizona approaches the Welsh and grabs her neck, being carried by the ass.

At that moment, a silence falls over them and only their eyes talk intensely. They bring their mouths together and kiss with tongues for the first time, causing an explosion of feelings.

Merida takes Arizona off her lap, but hugs her waist allowing their naked bodies to stick together and a warmth takes over them.

— I wish my first time was with you... — Merida murmurs lightly kissing the American's ear, who feels a silly shiver. — Have you thought about the two of us... together for real? Have you ever thought of me... willingly?

At that moment, Arizona stares at Merida, unable to say anything, grabs her neck and, bringing her mouths closer, replies:

— All the time... — swallowing, the blonde licks her lips and brings her hand close to the Welsh's boobs. However, a heavy rain begins to fall and the two run out of the lake running like rockets: — OH, WHAT A BAG! DAMN EUROPEAN WEATHER!

Laughing like a fool, Merida takes their clothes and stuffs them into the truck anyway, pushes Arizona inside and closes the door behind her, getting almost on top of the American. The two look at each other laughing and the Welsh comments:

— Yeah... that's why I planned this in my room... — sighing heavily, Merida starts to dress and looks at Arizona in a funny way: — Put on your clothes, Ary . Otherwise, people may think you're looking for sex, girl!

— Aaahhh! You indecent! — Arizona exclaims patting Merida.

As soon as they both put on their clothes, they look at each other intensely and Arizona sweetly kisses Merida's mouth.

— We'll find a way to keep in touch, won't we? — Merida questions, stroking the young woman's blond hair. — Letter, smoke signal, I don't know! Anything… But we will, right?

Smiling completely in love with Merida and trying to keep that moment forever in her heart and mind, Arizona responds:

— Yes… We will be forever together… If one of us forgets our love, we'll do anything to remind each other how much love we have...


	12. And now?! What are we?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a playlist on Spotify for this fanfic:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xAep7spzDexasFcFv7cMa?si=qQlVu79ZTVCIRNQ3yy6azw

* * *

Sitting on one of the stools in front of the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room, Merida reads the newspaper drinking tea, when Arizona comes down the stairs putting a coat over her:

— Oh, look who fell out of bed today... — the blonde comments approaching the Welsh and kisses her mouth. — Good morning, Mery.

— Good morning, my love. — Merida responds smiling and without taking her eyes off the newspaper. — Sleep well?

Looking curiously at Merida, Arizona enters the kitchen and begins to prepare things to eat:

— Yes, I slept very well. And you?

— Oh, yes, I slept too well. — Merida puts down the newspaper and winks at the blonde. — Could it be different? After last night, I believe I will sleep very well every day!

Letting out a silly chuckle, Arizona loves what she hears and prepares coffee in the machine:

— I agree with you... — she looks around the living room and kitchen, then looks at Merida. — Mery... you don't have a table... and I just noticed that now!

— No, I do not have. — the redhead responds calmly and turning the newspaper page. — Why?

— Well! Why?! Seriously — Arizona folds her arms. — How can you live without a table and chairs to sit and eat?

Finishing her tea, Merida sighs heavily and supports the newspaper on the counter:

— Well, because the aesthetic of this  _ loft _ does not allow a table and chairs, as simple as that. Have you noticed that everything is in harmony here? — the Welsh smiles at a shocked Arizona. — Plus, I'm single and alone, I never needed a table for anything, I don't even receive people here and I don't intend to have a family. Well... I mean... just you. Besides, I already made this bench for this purpose, to sit, eat. It is simple and, at the same time, chic!

— No... Merida... — Arizona wags a finger at the Welsh. — You shouldn't tell me that kind of thing... you're not living alone anymore and I think this house needs a table and some chairs.

Raising her eyebrows, as if surprised, Merida opens her mouth to answer, but her cell phone starts to ring and, signaling the blonde to wait, she answers on the speakerphone:

— Speak, Rick!

— Ah... Harris... the models just arrived and are scared to death by the session. Some are afraid of heights, but few are comfortable about it! — the Welsh assistant says in a shaky voice and Merida rolls her eyes.

— Rick, you will tell these girls that they will do exactly what the client wants them to do! They are paid for it! Besides, there is no danger in the session, this is all cool! — the Welsh snorts off and turns her gaze to an Arizona drinking coffee quietly on the bench beside her: — You were saying, Ary...

— Oh, me? — the blonde puts a hand on her chest and squints. — What were we talking about?

— Chairs, tables, stuff. — Merida answers standing up and walking to the kitchen with her cup in hand.

— Ah yes! — Arizona smiles. — Well then, Merida, we need a table and some chairs in this house, after all, it is much better to eat...

Crossing her arms and looking confusedly at Arizona, Merida says:

— Well... I never have dinner, besides, where would we put a table and some chairs? This house is in perfect harmony, I don't want to touch anything!

Before the blonde can comment, the redhead's phone rings again and she hands it to Merida, who hangs up, signaling for the American to answer.

— Well... — Arizona's eyes widen. — Again, you are no longer alone and we could order  _ pizzas _ , eat junk food for dinner. A table is an excellent purchase for this home. — she points to the corner to the right of the kitchen. — Those two huge vessels could go elsewhere, don't you agree?

Looking shocked at the objects, Merida walks over to them and touches them gently, exclaiming:

— These are vases  _ Le Lis Blanc,  _ Arizona! These rarities are not found anywhere!

Looking from side to side, not understanding what that name was, Arizona sighs heavily as she says:

— What are they? — she points to the objects. — To me they are ceramic vases like any other! And they were made to be placed wherever we want... — again, the redhead's cell phone rings and the blonde exclaims: — Would you like to answer that crap, please?!

With wide eyes, Merida answers without taking her eyes off the blonde:

— Speak!

— Bitch, where are you? The session starts in 30 minutes! — Brendon exclaims angrily and Merida loses patience.

— I HAVE TOLD RICK WHAT HE NEEDS TO DO AND I HAVE ALREADY TOLD THAT I'M ON MY WAY, SHIT! — after screaming impatiently, Merida puts the object in her pocket and tape Arizona: — Continue!

— Merida... — Arizona starts to speak, feeling that Merida has no idea what the night before and the statements they made mean for their relationship. Shaking her head and letting out a heavy sigh, the blonde says: — Look... Merida... we need to talk...

Packing her backpack in the living room, Merida shrugs her shoulders in reply:

— Well, we are already talking! I just can't talk anymore because I need to go, I have a busy day ahead and I believe you do too.

Covering her face with her hands and counting to ten to keep her patience, Arizona pretends a smile and stands up, walking over to the redhead.

— Merida... light of my life... we both need to talk about us... our relationship... about everything we talked about last night... don't you think?

Looking curiously at the blonde, Merida smiles and says:

— Ok! As you prefer, Ary. What do you think of going to dinner in a restaurant where we can talk about everything?

— Yes, it's great. Could it be at 8 pm? — Arizona questions getting a kiss on the lips. — So, I'll do anything to get home before that time, okay?

— Yes ma'am! — Merida waves to her and leaves, closing the door behind her. — Talk... what else do we need to talk about?

* * *

During the afternoon, taking a break from the photos, Merida and Brendon chat while having tea and eating  _ cookies  _ at a small table set up at the session site.

— Merida, I didn't understand... did you have sex? — the stylist asks and the redhead just nods, as she is taking a sip of her drink. — And how was that? Did you declare yourself? She cried? Does she love you too?

— Jeez, calm down, crazy! — Merida exclaims, widening her eyes when she feels the man's hands tap her shoulder. — I don't know what happened to me, I just took her in the bathroom and... well... it happened... — she smiles and looks lost at her friend. — She is so beautiful... so good... I mean, she always was, but now she is even more so. What a body! What a kiss! What sex!

As soon as the redhead finishes, she looks at her friend who is shocked and gaping, with a hand on his chest and eyes wide.

— So you're telling me that you felt, for the first time, the same pleasure you give women? Is that it? Were you her  _ pillow princess _ ?

Frowning, Merida denies:

— It's not like that! I just did it and received pleasure. — the Welsh says, going over all the sex from last night. — She seemed satisfied with everything we did... I never wondered what Arizona would be like in sex...

Standing and motioning for the Welsh to follow him, Brendon walks back to the photo scene saying:

— Is it? Careful, huh, bitch? This Arizona seems very crazy to me...

A little afraid and thoughtful, Merida takes her camera, positions herself and, while the model is getting prepared, says:

— Bah! She liked it and so did I! Stop putting doubts in my head.

— Look, bitch, you were late today because of her, who was arguing with you about tables, chairs and vases! Watch out, she's already putting her claws out. Think about it, Merida... Is that what you want for your life? — Brendon casts such a doubt and puts his attention on the model in front of him: — Honey, let's fix this dress? You are crumpling his whole bar...

With her mind troubled by everything her friend had told her, Merida sighs heavily and starts over with the photos.

— Abby! — she opens her arms to the model: — Beware of this open mouth... customers don't like models that need a lot of retouching in the final photos... — rolling her eyes, the Welsh resumes the photos. — Just what was missing... tell a model what she should do!

Brendon stands next to Merida and asks:

— You are going to Demacchio's showroom tonight, aren't you?

With her full attention on the pictures she takes, Merida replies:

— Ah, yes, I will. If we leave here today, I will definitely go.

* * *

In the showroom of Demacchio, Merida chats animatedly with some models and fashion critics in a swirl on the huge balcony while sipping champagne. The Welsh's cell phone desperately rings in her pocket, but she doesn't listen and continues to laugh.

— So, do you want to change your clientele, young lady? Thinking about doing what? — Merida smilingly questions a beautiful brunette model who has an arm resting on her shoulder and stroking the Welsh muscle.

— Ah, Harris... I thought about leaving the beauty photo and going to  _ high couture _ , you know?

Smiling from the corner and winking at the woman, Merida replies:

— Oh, I know... and would you like me to help you with that?

— Well... if I could get a little help from you... — the model murmurs in Merida's ear and nibbles her ear. — ...I would be very grateful... however you want...

Before the Welsh did or said anything, one of the critics asks:

— Is it true that you will participate in the choice of new models for Dior?

— Yes! I will take care of that part. Once these models are chosen, they will have sessions with me in several ways. I have the material in the car and I have three days to decide and return to them. — Merida responds with a heavy sigh and crosses her arms. — Changing the subject completely, what was the official date chosen for the parades in South Africa?

A woman with short, tousled hair, wearing a purple suit and a low voice, smiles at the Welsh:

— Two months from now, Harris. I believe you'll go, right?

— Ah yes! Of course I will. — Merida blinks at the woman and finally feels her cell phone ringing: — Oops! Excuse me, guys... — she turns away from the people and sees Arizona calling. — Hi, Ary!

— Hi, Ary?! Merida! Do you know what time is it? — Arizona's voice is extremely loud and apparently irritated. — Did you forget what we had agreed? It's past 11 pm and I haven't even heard of you... I was ready, waiting for you for our dinner and nothing of you showing up!

As if a bucket of cold water fell on her, Merida closes her eyes and sighs heavily:

— Aaaiii... Arizona, please, I'm sorry! I really got bogged down with work and then I had to come to a  _ showroom _ . But I'm already going home! Give me half an hour and I'll be there soon!

— Now it doesn't matter what time you come, Merida! It looks like you don't grow up! — Arizona exclaims hanging up and Merida snorts nervously, stuffing her cell phone in her pocket anyway.

— SHIT! — she runs from the balcony into the apartment and, without saying goodbye, hurries out the door.

— Merida! Where are you going? — Brendon exclaims opening his arms, but the Welsh is already gone inside the elevator. — I'm pretty sure it's that unbearable Barbie! I'll end their friendship...

* * *

Breathing deeply and building up courage, Merida enters her  _ loft _ and locks the door in the greatest silence. As soon as she places the key on the hook on the right and the wallet in the small table on the left, the Welsh observes the first floor in the purest silence and walks up the stairs. Upon arriving in the room, Merida is faced with Arizona lying in bed, reading a book and with an unfriendly face.

— Hello... good night, Ary... — she puts her hands back and smiles, standing in front of the bed, but Arizona doesn't take her eyes off the book and completely ignores the Welsh presence. — Could we talk now? I'm sorry to screw up with dinner, but I had completely forgotten Demacchio's  _ showroom _ was today and I needed to go. You see? — Merida sits at the foot of the bed and Arizona rests the book on her lap, looking seriously at the redhead.

— Merida... I called more than twelve times! I came home early just to take a shower and get ready... I bought a new dress for this dinner that DIDN'T HAPPEN! What's your problem, huh?! — Arizona lets out the words trying to control her tone of voice and Merida tries to say something, but the blonde forbids her with her hands. — No, no! Enough of these baseless explanations! Because I also have a job and it also requires me to make sacrifices, but... this dinner was important for me... for you... for us! And you know what? With your attitude today, I can see what you have decided about us... you didn't text, you didn't call or even give news all day!

— Hey! Hey! Arizona, wait a minute, I'm sorry, but... what do we need to talk about? Didn't we say everything last night that needed to be said? We've been declaring and been together for nearly 27 years... why the hell would we need dinner to talk about it? — Merida says standing and crossing her arms. — I didn't decide anything while working, Arizona, I don't know why you say those things.

— What? — Arizona questions looking to Merida. — We have never said anything during these 27 years, Merida, NOTHING! We always run away and, at the same time, look for each other... but we never assume anything and, after yesterday, I think it's time to decide, as adults, how to take this situation... Don't you agree? Or for you just the fact that we have sex already connotes relationship?

Denying with her finger, Merida exclaims:

— No, no! I didn't say any of that and much less did I mean that sex means dating. Even if, if it were, there would be millions of girlfriends out there! Taking into account the number of women I have had sex with...

— ARGH! MERIDA! — Arizona clenches her fists in anger. — You can't say that kind of thing... you can't! Don't you see that our friendship is at stake? Will we be friends with benefits? Will we assume a relationship? Or was it just one night and nothing more?

— I... I didn't think about that... — Merida replies thoughtfully and sits on the bed. — In fact... I think I'm so used to you and how we have always been intimate in these 27 years, that sex came only to confirm something that we have built up over all this time... Don't you think?

Sighing heavily, Arizona realizes that she was expecting something from Merida that she doesn't know how to give and that, perhaps, it was time to teach her the meaning of a serious relationship. As if everything made sense, the American realizes that the closest relationship the Welsh had was her friendship and that she has never really had a serious relationship in her life.

— Merida... come here... sit closer to me and look deep into my eyes... — Arizona sits crossing her legs and slaps her hands in the bed, where Merida sits. — Pay attention to what I'm going to ask, okay? Have you ever dated? Have you stayed with a single woman for more than one night?

— Ah... no... I don't think so... aside from you, none... — Merida replies shaking her head and Arizona lets out a silly chuckle.

— I don't know why I ask if I already know the answer... — the blonde strokes the Welsh's face. — Do you understand that everything we lived in all these years was like a distance relationship? I mean, we always treat each other as if we were girlfriends, and now, with sex, we just confirmed that we really always lived waiting for each other. So, I think we just need to trim some edges... you know?

— Yes... I never wanted to get involved, because I never wanted to... you know me, don't you? You know that I NEVER dated seriously after our teenage years... — Merida says thoughtfully. — But with you... it's different... I think, all these years, I lived waiting for you to return... isn't it?

Laughing, Arizona opens her arms:

— Do you think? I'm sure you did, Merida! Look at the  _ closet _ ! You always kept one side just for me, like as if I was your wife... I always had half of me in your life, wherever you went... I guess you never got involved because you were afraid you wouldn't find in another what we've always had, haven't you? — the Welsh agrees with the blonde, but lost in thought. — Merida, look at me... what do you want from me? I want you to think now what do you expect from all this... friendly sex... a relationship? Or nothing?

Sighing heavily while thinking hard, Merida stares intensely into Arizona's blue eyes and the whole story that they have lived together for all these years passes through her mind... The happiness she feels every time she is with the blonde... the calm that she always passes when there is a problem... the love they always felt for each other... really, there is a lot at stake to be just friendly sex.

— I don't think I've ever experienced anything concrete with anyone, Arizona, because I've always had that with you and... well... since sex was the only thing we didn't have, all those years I might looked for sex in others. You see? But now... after last night... on second thought... that's all we needed to finally assume something that we should have done many years ago. — Merida says seriously and Arizona smiles in a corner, feeling relief when she realizes that the Welsh is understanding what she means. — And I could not bear to see you smiling again at another woman besides me... your wedding was the worst and the best day of my life, because that was when I discovered that I really love you and that was when my heart stopped for a few seconds to see you so beautiful delivered in the hands of another!

Arizona takes a hand of the Welsh and kisses it affectionately:

— So you are telling me that you don't just want friendly sex?

— Of course not! I'm saying that I want you! Only you! But now... what should I do? Ask you for a date? — the Welsh question confused. — Kneel? I don't know how to do these things...

— No, you don't have to kneel, Merida... — Arizona looks seriously at the Welsh. — But we have to establish some things, don't you think? For example, you won't be going out with other women around anymore, right? Understand it?

— Yes... I do... in a serious relationship, we cannot cheat or go out with others! — Merida exclaims with a salute. — What else?

— Merida, this is no joke! I'm serious! If we are really getting involved, it means loyalty, exclusivity, love, complicity... you know what that is? — Arizona explains with all the calm of the world and Merida closes her eyes.

— I know what all these things are... why are you telling me that?

— Come on, Merida! Because you NEVER got involved and because... — Arizona sighs heavily. — Merida, never lie to me, never cheat on me, please... if you make me an idiot, if you deceive me, I swear I'll go away and I'll never talk to you again! I am serious! Our friendship is over, do you hear me? I don't want to be a fool...

Pulling Arizona to sit on her lap and gathering her foreheads, Merida replies:

— Never, Ary! Never! I will never betray you, I would never play with your feelings. I promise! Believe me! — the redhead kisses her, who cries. — Believe me, Ary... I am willing to do anything to be with you! All! Anything! I give up anything, I stop doing whatever it takes, I learn just to be with you...

— So, to start, never do what you did today! You disappeared all day, arranged a dinner with me and then didn't even make a phone call! We don't need to talk every minute, but... come on, Merida, a message in the middle of the day... answer the phone... you know? This kind of thing! — Arizona exclaims feeling a certain fear of that decision. — I don't want to lose you, who I've been with for 27 years... but I also don't want to spend my life with this feeling that we could have lived love differently. I want this with you too, but... I'm not 20 years old anymore, Merida! I already got married, I have a daughter and I am rebuilding my career. I think you understand that I no longer have time to play games, to be made an idiot, understand? I love you and I want you, but I need something, a security, something that makes me feel safe by your side.

Hugging Arizona's body tightly against hers, Merida lies with the woman still in her lap and smiles, staring into her blue eyes:

— I love you and I'm not going anywhere, Arizona! It was 27 years of building this relationship that I will never have with anyone else... I love you! And I will not break your heart, nor abandon, nor cheat... believe me!

— Merida... answer your cell phone when I call... send a message... let me know where you are and what time you are back... I need to know when something unexpected happens, you know? Because I will do all of that too... — Arizona says starting to feel a relief and Merida comments:

— About the trips I take for Fashion Weeks, showrooms etc... Will you be able to go with me?

— Ah... If you invite me, of course I will! — Arizona responds smiling embarrassed and sits on the bed, watching the Welsh stand. — Your army of fans will be disappointed to see you dating a 40 years old woman, don't you think?

Ripping off the clothes and starting to fold them, Merida replies:

— Bah! But of course I will invite you! You are my love and I need to show everyone the most important person in my life!

Letting out a silly laugh, Arizona exclaims:

— I would just like to be warned about such trips, fashions shows, understand? Our careers are so opposite, but the two of us are united. Nothing changes between us... We just  _ upgraded _ what was already a relationship... Right?

With a nod, Merida walks to the bathroom saying:

— Speaking of which, I'll be at home for three days, but then I'll need to travel to Paris. I am helping in the selection of new models. — the Welsh appears completely naked at the doorframe and smiles. — Want to go to Paris with me?

Sighing heavily, Arizona replies:

— I think I'll need to see my schedule at the hospital, Mery. How many days will you be there?

— Well, I can't say. It will depend on the selection, you know? — Merida responds and go back to the bathroom.

Throwing herself on the bed, Arizona murmurs:

— Selection of new models... fashion shows...  _ Showrooms _ ... I will need to give in from time to time, even though her world is not exactly what I would like to live with...


	13. You and me in Paris

Days later ...

As soon as Arizona enters the hall with extremely loud music, colorful lights and drinks of various kinds, she observes several people very well dressed, some eccentric for her taste and others completely naked. With a certain fear and a little ashamed, the doctor realizes that  _ fashion _ world isn't her place and that Merida might deserve something more... real... to work.

Meanwhile, in a circle with some stylists, Brendon talks animatedly, when his eyes fall on Arizona, who walks in fear and looking for Merida, of course. He photographs her with his eyes from top to bottom: the blonde wears a long sleeveless red dress and high heels, her blond hair loose and wavy, and light makeup.

— Who knew... — Brendon murmurs, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms, while watching the blonde. — Maybe this cutie knows how to dress... but, for this party, I would not have recommended that type of dress...

— What would be... that? — Victor Hugo questions Brendon, while pointing at Arizona and both remain watching her.

— That... I prefer not to comment! — the stylist exclaims, rolling his eyes. — It's Merida's girlfriend!

— What?! — Victor exclaims with wide eyes and hands on his chest, looking at the stylist in shock. — Merida Harris's girlfriend? Really? — Brendon just nods and Victor laughs: — I can't believe... our Harris?

— I can't believe it too... but she's a woman Merida has known for 27 years, believe it or not... — Brendon comments making an impatient gesture with his hands. — And suddenly, Merida is completely handed over to this woman and saying she is in love, in love! See if it fits, Victor?! Merida! In love?

The two watch Arizona smiling at Merida, who embraces her passionately and the two kiss gently.

— Yes... love has mysterious ways to reveal itself! — Victor exclaims thoughtfully and lets out a laugh: — Yes... Harris is very much in love, Bren...

As if thinking of something diabolical, Brendon snorts and exclaims:

— Is it?! I think today will be the day that the blonde creature disappears from Merida's life for good... Did you forget that practically almost all the women at this party have already dated our wonderful photographer?

Meanwhile, Merida serves Arizona with a glass of champagne and the two walk to a table with several smiling people.

— Dear beloved! — the Welsh exclaims, drawing everyone's attention, making Arizona completely ashamed. — This is Arizona, my lovely woman!

— Oh! But what a pleasure to meet the famous Arizona that our Harris doesn't stop talking about! — a man, wearing eccentric yellow clothes, with long blond hair and funny mustaches, says while exchanging two fake kisses with Arizona. — You're far more beautiful than Merida said...

Smiling with embarrassment, Arizona nods to everyone at the table, while Merida responds excitedly:

— Yes... she is very beautiful indeed! — the Welsh kisses the blonde's cheek and indicates a chair in front of her. — Sit down, my love.

And so, Arizona and Merida settle down at the table and the American can observe how much the Welsh woman really changes when she's in that environment that she loves so much; as if Merida was a totally different person and so superficial.

After a while, Arizona feels completely bored and tired of those fake laughs, fake kisses, fake looks and unnecessary subjects, in addition to the fact that Merida is talking silly and almost drunk because of the champagne. Some models are among them and others behind the redhead, hugging her and kissing her.

— Merida... what did you think of my dress? It's your favorite color... — one of the models, with silvery blond hair, comments rubbing her body against Merida's, who ignores her and tries to talk to some people. — Look at me, Merida... what do you think of it?

Arizona gets to her feet and, at the same moment, a waiter walks past her:

— A glass of white wine, madame? — he asks, pouring a glass and the blonde simply takes the bottle and the glass from him.

— Let me help myself! Thank you! — Arizona exclaims impatiently, as she walks to one of the big balconies and helps herself to the drink. — Favorite color... insinuating models... What kind of life is this? What kind of parties are these?

The blonde looks into the room and sees people drinking non-stop, dancing, kissing, laughing and things that make her feel extremely uncomfortable to stay in that environment. She looks at Merida, apparently looking for her, but some men start talking to her and Arizona approaches, listening to such an argument.

— Well... I really thought about changing the curtains in my  _ loft _ , but I didn't find a good place to buy some that I liked. — Merida comments with a worried face and Arizona raises her eyebrows, not believing that the Welsh takes that type of conversation seriously.

— Ah, dear, but  _ Le Lis Blanc has _ been having great options for home lately, you know? I changed the curtains in my FULL duplex and they were wonderful! — a man, in a purple suit and a black hat stuffed with feathers, exclaims, opening his arms and laughing like crazy. — Merida, you will LOVE the curtains! They are pure  _ glamor _ !

— Speaking of  _ glamor _ — Merida comments crossing her arms. — I'm thinking of changing my  _ closet _ completely, I mean, I have some suits from this collection, but some are already old. They're over a year old and that makes me very worried... — Arizona lets out a silly laugh, but the three seem not to listen. — Just imagine, me, Merida Harris, showing up with clothes from the past collection.

— Ah, yes, Merida, you are absolutely right! — Brendon exclaims making an impatient gesture with his hands and points to the tie that the Welsh is wearing: — In fact, that shade of black is more like a black sensation from the LV collection, isn't it? I don't remember where you bought it...

With a silly laugh and spitting some wine, Arizona shakes her head in disbelief at the conversations Merida has with those people and notices the three in front of her staring seriously. Then, the man in the furry hat asks with a raised eyebrow and evaluates the doctor from top to bottom:

— Don't you agree, dear?

Opening and closing her mouth several times to reply without laughing, Arizona sighs heavily before speaking:

— Excuse me... but agree with what?

At the same moment, Merida kisses the blonde's hand and points to her own tie:

— Does this tie have an ordinary black or a black from LV collection, my love?

Extremely shocked and placing his hands on his chest, Brendon exclaims:

— Aaahhh, no! Merida Harris, you can stop this thing of my love right now... No way, huh? Nobody here owns anyone! You know that well... especially you, right, darling?

Disliking the stylist's comment, Arizona points the empty wine bottle at him and asks:

— I don't like your tone, young man... Who would YOU be to tell my Merida what she should or shouldn't do?

Laughing in a corner, Merida takes the woman's bottle, hands it to a waiter and holds Arizona by the waist while exclaiming:

— Ary, I didn't have the opportunity to introduce you two, but this is Brendon! My mentor, my best friend! And, Brendon, this is Arizona, my dear, the love of my life!

— Oh, dear, did you get married? — the man in the hat asks shocked: — How dare you get married and not even tell society about it?Not even to us? Oh, I'm outraged by that!

— What marriage, Yoni?! — Brendon exclaims disgusted with Arizona and points at her: — Look here, dear, you are clearly drunk and totally out of your mind... — he crosses his arms and looks at Merida. — Do you want to take this creature away from me and, at the next party, Merida, see if you can put a trendy outfit on that little friend of yours, please!

— Oh, Brendon, shut your mouth! Stop saying those things! — Merida exclaims angry with her friend and looks at Arizona, who has her eyes closed on Brendon. — Ary, Let's get back to the hotel? Come on, let's go.

— It was the most sensible thing that you said all night, Merida! — Arizona exclaims as if it was a relief and Merida leads her out. — Oh, I can't wait to take these clothes off, these shoes that are killing me... — she takes off her shoes and throws them at Merida, who walks behind her laughing.

— How I missed this drunk Arizona! — Merida exclaims when entering a taxi. — When was the last time I saw you like this? I think it was at that party in London, remember? — she feels Arizona lay her head on your shoulder and laughs. — Yeah... that day was hilarious...

* * *

Stretching in a nice way, Arizona opens her eyes, feeling the softness of the pillow and blanket. She smiles, smelling Merida beside her, but doesn't see her there. Then, as Arizona sits on the bed, she sees the Welsh standing in front of the suite's huge balcony, dressed in her pajamas and with a worried countenance.

— Merida? — the American calls her, smiling from the corner and the Welsh turns in front of her. — Are you all right?

Smiling, Merida sits on the bed, gently kisses Arizona's lips and asks:

— Did you sleep well? Are you feeling well?

— Yes... I am... and without a headache, which means that the white wine was of excellent quality... — Arizona responds smiling yellow and caresses Merida's face, who stares intensely. — Something is happening?

— Yes, everything is fine... and I feel more relaxed knowing that you don't have a hangover. — Merida says, kissing Arizona again. — Yesterday you were very excited and a little angry... What did you think of the party?

As if trying to hold words as long as possible, Arizona sighs heavily and says what she doesn't want:

— I didn't like the party! In fact, I didn't see anything interesting in that place, in those people and in those conversations... — the blonde snorts. — I mean, what kind of good for humanity do you do, while discussing curtains, cars and clothes from the past collection!? Besides, the Merida that I saw yesterday and that I have seen every day is so different from MY Merida... the Merida that I have known for 27 years...

Crossing her arms, while looking seriously at the American, Merida asks:

— Oh yes? And based on what, do you say that?

— Well... Merida... to begin with, you become that futile, strange, laughing person... I don't know that Merida... — Arizona starts to explain and Merida smiles, leaving the blonde worried. — And now you're laughing and I very much doubt you're happy with my words...

— I didn't say anything, Arizona Robbins! Please continue... — Merida says wryly. — I mean, since I do nothing good for humanity and I'm futile, at least the wonderful doctor Arizona Robbins could teach me about what it is to be someone relevant.

Looking irritably at Welsh, Arizona says:

—Merida, please, no ironies! See? This is the kind of thing I'm talking about! You become a completely different person! — she touches the Welsh arms. — I know who the real Merida is and she isn't this futile and smiling woman. You need to look in the mirror when you're surrounded by these people, Merida! Arguing about black from collection A with B, I don't know what else... that's not you, I know it's not!

— Yes, Arizona, this is exactly the person I am and always have been. You just never paid attention... just that! — Merida exclaims, crossing her arms and looking seriously at the American. — I mean, you've never been with me in that environment, Arizona, so I think it's reasonable for you to be a little scared for who I am. But I was always like that, I just never had the opportunity to show my interest in glamor from an early age, because of the place we lived in, but... that's all I ever wanted and dreamed of, you know that! I love talking about things that you consider to be futile, banal, you know? While you talk about surgery, blood and whatever else about medicine, I talk about shades of black, curtains  _ Le Lis Blanc _ and diamonds in shoes. There is nothing futile about what I do...

Sighing heavily, pulling Merida's hands into hers, Arizona says:

— No, Merida, it's not like that... well... yes, that's exactly what I meant and I apologize... but I KNOW you're not like that! Look at everything you do in that studio of yours at home... all those amazing photos that you take from random people and tell a story with just one image!? Isn't that great!? I mean, you have a gift for capturing the essence of people in a single image and not just anyone can do it! That is why you're so disputed by stylists, magazines and whatever, because you can mix fashion with this essence that I know you try to capture in these empty models.

— Can you praise without criticizing, please? — Merida asks, while standing and Arizona looks tired.

— Merida, look at me... please don't be mad at me, but you know how I am... you know that I'm not good with words and just curl up. But you also know how much I love you and that I'm sincere. Believe me, you have an amazing talent with those pictures of random people, Merida, you NEED to show it to the world. Who knows... maybe you can work with it... I mean... since you like the thing of capturing essence and helping people so much… Maybe that is your truly work and then you stop working with fashion...

The Welsh doesn't say anything right away, just sighs heavily, puts her hands on waist and ribbon the blonde when saying:

— Arizona... I love what I do for fashion and I love what I do as a hobby... And I found all your placement about MY WORLD AND WORK extremely bad and unhappy to be futile based on your life... Do I happen to point a finger and say that your profession is pretty disgusting? That you doctors are useless? That you only know how to use the same clothes for days and days and barely care about your nails, hair etc.?! — the blonde opens her mouth to bat, but the redhead prevents her by lifting a finger. — Calm down, I'm not finished yet! Arizona, this is my profession, my world, my reality... you asked me to be for real in this relationship and to include you in everything in my life, right? Well, that is exactly what I have done and you simply participate and already call my work futile? Do you think that is correct, Arizona?

— No, Merida, please... it's not like that... — Arizona comments desperately and calls the redhead with her hands. — Come here, Merida, sit here, please...

The Welsh shakes her head and stands, seriously facing the doctor who sighs heavily:

— Yes, I really talked about participating in your life and you really are doing it , I'm so sorry. But you're not yourself in this world, Merida! You're not that unnecessary person, who talks about curtains and who laughs about models without panties and... well, about models, you are just you, but... about curtains, vases, shades of black... this is all so... I never imagined this Merida I met at this party in Paris. You are much more than that, Mery, you are a person who likes to fight for women, who fights against prejudice... who were everywhere with an old and noisy bicycle... who loved to run with her hair to the winds... who loved to play in lakes... who loved simple things... Tell me, it's in this futile world that you want to stay for the rest of your life? Arguing about curtains and vases? — Arizona strokes her hair and throws herself against the bed. — And I think these parties are not for me... I'm sorry... please don't be mad at me, but I don't want to participate in them anymore.

After looking Arizona for a few seconds in the purest silence, Merida huffs indifferently as she says:

— Yes... you're right... I think my world isn't for you. I'm going to take a shower and, after breakfast, we can go back to London. — the redhead walks to the bathroom, but returns to the front of the bed, pointing a finger at Arizona. — You know, I hate blood, I HATE! I'm terrified of anything related to medicine, especially if they are pregnant women with babies hanging from their placenta, I don't know... However, yesterday at the party, I told everyone how much the woman I loved is the best surgeon for incomplete babies, still in their mothers' womb... even though I don't know what you really do, Arizona, I'm proud of you. Because I think that's what we do for the person we love, right? We support... gets proud...

Smiling in the corner, not believing everything Merida had said, Arizona asks:

— Is that serious? Did you tell everyone you love me? Did you tell those perfect, complete women that you love a woman who doesn't have one leg? That I'm the best surgeon you know? Are you proud of me?

— But of course I said... What kind of person do you really think I am? I told you that I've always been like that, Arizona... I haven't changed a thing. You just didn't know my professional side, that's all. Which doesn't mean that I'm a terrible person... — Merida sits on the bed and gives the blonde a light kiss on the cheek. — But, if you don't want to participate in these parties anymore, I understand and respect. In fact... I don't like it either. And now, I think I have more than enough reasons for not participating anymore, don't you?

Leaving shameful giggles, Arizona is grabbed by the waist by Merida, who lies on top of her, kissing her neck non-stop. Feeling a shiver with the Welsh's affection, the American scratches her arms:

— Really? And what are those reasons? — Arizona asks in a soft voice and biting her lower lip, while Merida trails kisses to her breasts. — I love you touching my body... 

— Oh, my motives are all in this bed, Ary... and they're all here... — Merida squeezes Arizona's waist. — In all this wonderful body you have... — the Welsh kisses the blonde's belly, taking off her nightgown. — I said that you are everything to me and I didn't lie... you are everything to me and today I see how much I tried to fill my life with these parties for being alone... and now I am no longer alone...

Loving what she had just heard, Arizona sighs heavily and raises the Merida's face so that she looks you in the eye and asks:

— What do you think about spending a day with me in the hospital and seeing me operating? I'm sure you would have a different perspective on what it's like to be a surgeon...

— It may be... but you would have to go with me to my work, in a fashion show, and see what I really do... Agreed? — Merida questioned by nibbling Arizona's left breast. — So, it's agreed... Is there a lot of blood in these surgery things?

— Um... — Arizona answers with a yellow smile and lies: — No... there's almost nothing of blood, you'll like it...


	14. Us against the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** The one that got away (Acoustic) - Katy Perry **  
> Music for this chapter

_ Wales, 1993... _

_ At the Robbins' residence. _

_ — Good morning! — Arizona exclaims excitedly as she sits at the table where her parents drink coffee. — What do we have for breakfast? _

_ — Good morning, darling! Aren't you too early? — Daniel questions smiling at Arizona, who helps herself with milk and toast. — Are you enjoying school? _

_ The girl just nods and sticks a whole piece of toast in her mouth. Then Barbara, her mother, strokes her hair, which is neatly combed and says: _

_ — Ary, my dear, did you get all the notebooks? In fact, what would you like to talk to us about? _

_ — Talk? — Daniel asks worriedly and stares at his daughter: — What do you mean? What happened? _

_ Signing for them to wait, Arizona finishes chewing another toast and, swallowing, finally responds: _

_ — Yes, mom, I took all the notebooks. And I would like to warn you that I joined the school's student's union and I want to run for president! — she smiles, waving her beautiful blond hair, while her parents look at her confused. — Don't you remember what a student union is? _

_ — Yes, daughter, of course we know. But is that... Well... You have only been in this school for two months and it is already becoming so important?! — Daniel exclaims, clapping his hands. — Congratulations, Arizona! _

_ — Ah, sweetie, congratulations! I'm sure you will do very well! — Barbara says, kissing her daughter's cheek several times. — Tonight I'll make cookies to celebrate! What do you think? _

_ Opening a huge smile, Arizona stands up, picks up her backpack and waves to her parents: _

_ — I can't wait to come home, mom, I want cookies of various flavors, huh! — she stops at the door and looks at her parents: — Can I invite Merida to eat the cookies? _

_ — But of course you can! _

_ — Thanks, mom! Goodbye! I need to meet Merida. — Arizona waves excitedly and runs out of the huge house, grabs her bicycle and quickly rides up the small road. — She'll be late again today... _

_ Meanwhile, at the Harris residence. _

_ Suddenly opening the curtains, Brienne exclaims: _

_ — Wake up, Merida! School day! — the blonde observes her daughter sleeping sprawled on the huge bed, with her long messy red hair, and, sitting next to her, kisses her cheek. — Wake up, Merida! _

_ Merida lets out a growl of anger as she sits on the bed without really opening her eyes. Then, Brienne gets up and walks out of the room. Without thinking twice, falling back to bed, Merida smiles snuggling closer to the pillow. _

_ — AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SLEEPING AGAIN, MERIDA HARRIS! — Brienne yells from the hall, making Merida get up quickly. _

_ — What the hell! I hate school! I hate waking up early! — the young Welsh girl exclaims, as she strides to her wardrobe. _

_ After putting on her uniform, grabbing her backpack and fixing her hair anyway, Merida runs down the stairs. She passes by Nana, the housekeeper, and kisses her cheek screaming: _

_ — GOOD MORNING, NANA! _

_ — AAAHHHH, MERIDA! I'VE ALREADY SAID TO STOP SCREAMING AND RUNNING! — Nana screams very irritated and with her hands on her chest. _

_ Laughing like crazy, Merida arrives at the huge table and, throwing the backpack on top of her, sits on a chair next to her father. _

_ — Good morning, tad! — she exclaims kissing his cheek and the big red-haired man smiles, messing up his daughter's hair even more. — Is there milk from the mountains around? _

_ — Oh, but of course there is! — Arfon hands the young woman a glass of milk, which she pours into a huge glass. — Aren't you late? _

_ — No... I'm never late! — Merida smiles, winking at her father and, at the same moment, Brienne appears depositing two toasts in front of the young woman. — Thank you, mam! _

_ Standing behind Merida, Brienne begins to straighten her daughter's long curly hair and exclaims with a disgusted face: _

_ — Merida, you have the most beautiful hair in this region, you should take better care of them! Look at these curls! — the blonde stretches a wad of red hair to the young woman, who, stuffing the two toasts in her mouth and grabbing her backpack, leaves quickly. — Merida! Don't forget to brush your teeth when you arrive at school! — Merida makes a positive sign and runs to the door, but Brienne continues to shout: — AND DON'T FORGET TO PASS AT THE ROBBINS 'HOUSE TO PICK UP ARIZONA! _

_ At the same moment, Merida freezes, resting her forehead against the wall, and mumbles: _

_ — Mam! I can't go to school with that annoying girl! — she turns to her mother and whimpers: — Everyone is making fun of her, I don't want to babysit that nerd anymore! Isn't it time for her to go alone? _

_ Closing her eyes on the young woman, Brienne folds her arms and replies: _

_ — If you don't go to school and don't come back from school with this girl, Merida, I swear to the gods that I will KILL you! _

_ Rolling her eyes, Merida leaves complaining quietly: _

_ — I don't want this nerd close to me at school... _

__ _ A few minutes later... _

_ — You're late... Again! _

_ Arizona exclaims with crossed arms and an angry face. The blonde is sitting on her bicycle, while Merida rides by fast. _

_ — Come on, Barbie nerd! Otherwise, you will be late for your meeting with your nerdy club! — Merida laughs mockingly and the blonde hurries to stand beside her. — I don't understand why you don't go to school by yourself... _

_ Feeling the wind against your blond hair, Arizona smiles remembering why she loves cycling in that city so much. Then, as if pulled into reality, the American realizes Merida holding her handlebars, as she has almost passed the red light. The two girls look at each other in a strange way. _

_ — Thank you, Merida! _

_ Rolling her eyes, the Welsh signals to continue and says: _

_ — You live traveling in your mind, girl, you need to be more aware of what you are doing! _

_ — Oh! It's so funny to see the person who only knows how to talk during classes asking me for attention! Please, Merida!? — Arizona laughs and becomes impatient. — And arriving at the corner of the school, the usual, we get away from each other! _

* * *

_ During the Chemistry class... _

_ Arizona, sitting on the front bench almost glued to the teacher, is focused on her experience and receiving praise from the man: _

_ — Well, you see, dear students, this is how you do an excellent experiment! _

_ Rolling her eyes, Merida makes a joke and everyone around her laughs. The Welsh girl is seated in the back and surrounded by friends, so the professor closes his eyes on the redhead and says: _

_ — Oh, Harris! I see that, as always, you failed in your experiment! I believe that your parents would be happy with the possibility of the beloved daughter repeating the school year, don't you think? _

_ At that moment, everyone looks from Merida to the teacher. The young redhead smiles and, leaning an arm on the chair beside her, exclaims: _

_ — For that to happen, Mr. Pillen, I would have to have low marks in several subjects and that would never happen! _

_ Some students laughed and others just opened their mouths in amazement, meanwhile, totally absorbed in her experiment, Arizona is not even moved by what is happening around her. _

_ — Really? Oh, Miss Harris, a committee has been formed to deal with you and that your parents will be called today! Your attitudes have crossed limits! — the man exclaims angrily. _

_ Raising an eyebrow, Merida scoffs: _

_ — Wow! I'm scared to death... I think you're bluffing! _

_ At that moment, the teacher walks to the door and, opening it, points a finger: _

_ — You should not appear in my class until all this situation with your behavior is resolved! Go! Head in the Principal's office now! _

_ Chuckling, Merida opens her arms and exclaims: _

_ — But of course! I'm going! _

_ As soon as the redhead leaves doing funny, Arizona looks worried, shakes her head negatively and exclaims to the teacher: _

_ — Sir, I got a variation in the results and in a faster way! _

_ Opening a smile, the man points to the blonde: _

_ — Excellent, Robbins! Great! _

* * *

_ Sitting on her bed, worried about Merida's situation, Arizona opens and closes her Physics book several times until she tosses it on the bed and walks purposefully out of the room. As she passes the living room, she exclaims to your parents: _

_ — I'm going to Merida's house, I'll be back! _

_ — All right. Are you going to bring her to eat the cookies? — Barbara asks without getting an answer from the young girl, who leaves the house with a serious face. Then, the woman looks at her husband: — Dan, do you think she doesn't get along with Merida? _

_ — Bah! They're in their teens, love. It's normal to be strange! — Daniel replies without losing the attention of the news. _

_ Entering Harris' home, Arizona finds Brienne sitting at the big table. _

_ — Good night, Mrs. Harris. — the young woman says politely and the woman immediately looks at her, forcing a smile. _

_ — Oh, Arizona, how are you? Did something happen? _

_ — Well... I came to talk about Merida. I heard about her grades and I came to offer help. I can study with her every day after school, if you want. — Arizona says seriously and shakes her hair. — I mean, if Merida wants it too, obviously! _

_ With a silly laugh, Brienne takes the girl's hands and answers: _

_ — You are sweet, you know? I'm sure Merida will love your help. Please do as you want! I would be very happy if you can study with that crazy girl. _

_ Smiling in corner, Arizona bites her bottom lip and exclaims: _

_ — Great! I'm going to go up and talk to her, okay? _

_ — Yes, you can go up! It's the last room on the second floor, dear. — Brienne speaks smiling and watches the young American run to the stairs. — I really wanted Merida to be friends with this girl... Who knows, they may get close to each other with these studies? _

_ Arriving at the door of Merida's room, Arizona sees Arfon leaving upset. Then, he passes the blonde, with a weak smile, and walks to the stairs. _

_ Raising her shoulders, the American knocks the open door twice and enters. _

_ — Excuse me, Merida! _

_ Arizona notices the Welsh's extremely neat and spotless room, she would never have imagined that an agitated and crazy person like Merida would have such a perfect organization. The American already expected to enter a messy place, smelling bad and with band posters on all sides... However, the white walls have some well placed posters of women. The huge bed in the middle of the room, with the blanket properly folded and the sheet perfectly stretched. A huge shelf with trophies on top of a well-organized desk. Everything is very neat and clean! _

_ — WOW! — Arizona exclaims, gaping in the middle of the place and Merida, until then, leaning against the window, gazes her a bit angry. — Mery, your room is... Clean! Organized! _

_ — Well... And what did you expect? — Merida crosses her arms, while throwing herself on the bed. — By the way, what are you doing here? _

_ Looking more closely at the women in the images, Arizona realizes that they are famous people like: Princess Diana, Madonna, Gillian Anderson, several models and many images of an Asian woman. _

_ — Who's this? — the blonde asks, pointing at the woman, and looks at Merida, who is already looking irritated. — Is she famous? _

_ Unhappy with the American's questions, Merida walks over to her and strokes the poster when she answers: _

_ — This is my muse, Gong Li! A wonderful Chinese actress! — then, crossing her arms, she stares firmly at the blonde: — Come on, nerd, what are you doing here? _

_ Raising an eyebrow, Arizona also crosses her arms and replies: _

_ — Well, I came to help you not fail at school, you savage! I came to do you a favor! Stop calling me a nerd! _

_ Shaking her head negatively, Merida walks over to her bed again and throws herself there, putting her hands behind her head as she says: _

_ — So you came to waste your time, little girl! I don't need your help! Please get out of my room! _

_ Clenching her eyes, closing her fists and exclaiming angrily, Arizona approaches Merida: _

_ — You are an obnoxious person, you know? I don't think it's fair the way you treat me, Merida, because I'm very nice and polite to you. And you know what? Fuck it! — she spins on her heels, shaking her beautiful blond hair and walks to the door: — And I bet these girls on your wall would never love a person who doesn't even study! You will always be a loser! _

_ That said, Arizona stomps down the stairs and, as she passes the room, waves to Brienne. The instant the blonde woman sees the young woman crying, she steps up to her and asks: _

_ — Hey, hey, Arizona. What's it? What did Merida do to you? — Brienne caresses the face of the American, who begins to stutter from crying so much. — Oh, no! Please, I'm sorry! _

_ — It's okay... it's okay... I'm going home, excuse me... — Arizona murmurs whimpering and runs to her house. — I hate her! I hate her! I NEVER WANT TO LOOK AT HER MORE! _

* * *

_ In the middle of Saturday, one of the few sunny days in the city, Arizona is getting ready to go for a walk and try to make friends. Walking with her backpack to the living room, she hears a familiar voice talking to her parents: _

_ — Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Robbins, but is Arizona home? _

_ At the same time, Arizona recognizes Merida's voice and hides behind the wall of the corridor, feeling her heart jump into her mouth and doesn't understand what happens inside her every time she hears the Welsh girl say her name. _

_ — Oh, Merida, but of course she is. She's in her room, you can go in. — Daniel responds excitedly. _

_ So, before he can think of anything else, Arizona runs back to your room, where she tosses your backpack under the bed and sits looking at nothing, pretending to be busy. _

_ As soon as Merida enters, she observes a somewhat messy place, books and more books placed anyway on a large bookcase. The Welsh widened her eyes, noticing shoes placed on top of each other in the corner of the place, stuffed animals everywhere and posters of American bands and actresses, including the character Xena. _

_ Raising an eyebrow, the Welsh smirks when she sees Arizona sitting on the bed with an unfriendly face and slowly approaches when she says: _

_ — I... well... I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you the other day... I'm sorry... — Merida hands a tray full of pieces of brownie cake to Arizona and walks away quickly. — Well... that's it... I'm sorry and I would love to... take classes... with you... please... _

_ Realizing that those words were purely decorated and that they were clearly imposed by the Welsh mother, Arizona looks at the pieces, which look tasty, and says, trying to maintain an angry face: _

_ — Ok... thank you very much, Merida. _

_ Unhappy with the blonde's answer, Merida exclaims crossing her arms: _

_ — Ok?! Only that?! I bring you brownie and apologize, but you just say ok?! _

_ Standing, Arizona looks irritated at the redhead: _

_ — And what did you expect, Merida? I was trying to help and you treated me badly, as you always treat me! You are so nice with so many people, except me! EVERYBODY LOVES YOU and you seem to love everyone but me! Why? What did I do to you? _

_ Looking shocked at Arizona, Merida laughs as she runs her hands through her hair as she replies: _

_ — You really can't be rude, can you? Is that as irritated as you get? _

_ Snorting deeply, Arizona sits on the bed, supports the bowl of cake on the bed and opens it, placing a giant piece in her mouth when she answers: _

_ — I think so... my body can't stand evil, cruelty, rudeness! I wasn't made for this, Merida! _

_ Letting out a silly chuckle, Merida sits down in front of her and, also taking a piece of the cake, nibbles saying: _

_ — Yeah... I realized... that's why I repeat, sincerely, that I'm sorry for being rude to you. For all times... _

_ At that moment, the two young girls look at each other smiling and Arizona, sweetly, says: _

_ — I don't know... I haven't decided if I'm going to forgive you... but we are already on the right path for that... _

* * *

_ After a few classes for a few weeks in a row, both at the American and the Welsh houses, the two teenagers approach themselves each day and barely notice it. At school, Merida comes walking side by side with Arizona and they spend all the time together, the Welsh girl always messing around and being scolded by the blonde. _

_ Lying on a large sheet placed on the grass around the lake, Merida and Arizona study Philosophy hard. _

_ — Aaaiii... Arizona... I can't take it anymore... — the Welsh drops the book on your face and opens your arms. — Please, let's stop studying just a little... please!? Today is Saturday and we could take the opportunity to go around, I don't know... _

_ Lifting the book off the redhead, Arizona chuckles, looking into the green eyes that already look at her. The two remain silent for brief seconds, as if trying to say something, until the blonde sits with her legs crossed and says: _

_ — Okay, Merida. We can stop for a while. What do you want to do? _

_ — Um... we could jump in the lake, swim, what do you think? — Merida suggests jumping up, standing up, and begins to undress. — Today it is not even cold and we can swim a lot! _

_ When she sees the Welsh wearing only her panties and top, Arizona covers your eyes with your hands and exclaims laughing: _

_ — MERIDA! ARE YOU CRAZY? _

_ — Come on, Arizona! Come on, you nerd! Come on! — Merida exclaims excitedly and jumps into the lake, splashing water on the blonde. — Come soon, you coward! _

_ Eyes wide and standing, Arizona exclaims angrily: _

_ — I AM NOT A COWARD! REPEAT THIS TO SEE IF YOU HAVE COURAGE! _

_ Laughing silly, Merida raises her eyebrows and repeats: _

_ — COWARD... ARIZONA ROBBINS IS A COWARD! — at the same time, Arizona takes off her clothes and runs to the lake, jumping on top of Merida. — AAAHHH, AMERICAN BOMB! HELP! _

_ — You idiot! Idiot! — Arizona exclaims, grabbing Merida's neck and laughing. — I'm not a coward! Take it off! Take what you said, Merida! _

_ Fleeing the American and laughing like a fool, the Merida persists in the joke and shouts: _

_ — COWARD! COWARD! COWARD! _

* * *

_ Three years later... _

_ Sitting on her bed with the Biology, Physics and Chemistry books open, Arizona does her scientific research to send it to the university she wants to attend in the future. However, her mind starts to travel, thinking about your first kiss and smiles. She drops her pencil on the book, puts her fingers to her lips and closes her eyes. _

_ Remembering the whole scene, Arizona feels a crazy urge to kiss Merida again... and again... and again... Your heart is beating fast when she imagines herself kissing Merida on your bed again, with their tongues intertwined and their bodies burning in a different desire. _

_ — Hey, nerd! _

_ Merida's voice, close to Arizona, awakens her from reverie and her blue eyes meet green ones. The Welsh is in bed, sitting across from her and holding one of the books in her lap, flipping through it mockingly. _

_ — What do you think about stopping studying medicine and watching a movie? — Merida shows two sticky tapes. — I mean, two horror movies! — the blonde doesn't answer anything immediately, remains smiling and with your eyes fixed on the Welsh's lips. — Hey... Arizona! Are you alive? _

_ Almost moving your body to grab Merida and kiss her again, Arizona shakes your head, astonishing this desire, and smiles yellow at the Welsh: _

_ — Hi... yes, let's watch movies... whatever you want! _

_ — Perfect! — Merida exclaims, taking the books and notebooks, and places them on the extremely messy desk. — Ah... Arizona... don't you think you need to get organized here? — she points to the whole mountain of papers. — What are you wanting to do here? Build a castle? _

_ Laughing as she settles on the bed, Arizona shrugs when she answers: _

_ — Stop pissing and put the movie on, Merida. _

_ Shaking her head negatively, Merida tries hard not to organize the desk and approaches the television, then puts on a tape and runs to bed. She lies down, pushing Arizona against the wall, opens your right arm, and pulls the blonde to stick against your body. At that moment, Arizona inhales strongly the woody scent of the Welsh and smiles, settling more in her chest. _

_ — I hope you don't get scared, huh? It will be cool! — Merida exclaims, smelling the blonde's hair and smiles, smelling the sweet aroma that emanates from them. _

_ In the middle of the movie, Arizona's parents show up to say good night and Barbara exclaims: _

_ — Merida, does your mother know that you will sleep here? _

_ — Yes, Babs, she already knows. I even brought clothes, see? I'm even in my pajamas! — Merida responds pointing to herself and Arizona realizes that the Welsh is really ready to sleep there, for the first time. _

_ — Great! Good night girls. If you need to get a mattress, you know, there is one in the guest room. — Barbara kisses their heads and leaves by closing the door. _

_ Pausing the film, Arizona sits down, looking at Merida, and asks: _

_ — When would you tell me that you would sleep here? I got tired of inviting and you never want to, because you say I'm too messy... _

_ — And you are! But I just can't stand waiting for the dawn to be with you again... so I thought we could sleep at each other's house... one day at yours, another day at mine... and so on... — Merida responds smiling beautifully and Arizona covers your mouth with your hands. _

_ — I don't believe! Really? I also can't stand waiting for the next day to see you... _

_ Leaving a silly giggle, Merida lays Arizona beside her and the two face each other, looking at each other intensely, as if their eyes are talking. The Welsh girl squeezes the blonde's hair and, biting her lower lip, breathes quickly. _

_ — I can't stop thinking about our kiss... — Merida murmurs bringing Arizona closer and closer to her. — I can't think of anything more than your kiss... your mouth... _

_ Smiling in corner, Arizona approaches your mouth to Merida's and says, before kissing her slowly: _

_ — Me too... — they start kissing, Merida pulling the blond hair and the American woman grabbing the redhead's waist. — That's all I think about, Mery... _

_ Ignoring the film completely on television, the two young girls kiss intensely, causing a heat mixed with anxiety to take over their bodies. _


	15. Sofia... who is Sofia?!

As soon as they enter the  _ loft _ , Arizona opens the door and allows Merida to come in carrying the bags.

— I can't wait to take a wonderful bath and stay there for hours... — the Welsh exclaims walking up the stairs. — I'm going to take these bags to the bedroom, separate the dirty clothes from the clean ones, and then go back to put them in the washing machine. OK?

— Yes. — Arizona responds by locking the door and throws herself on the sofa. — Oh, what exhaustion! I'm glad I have two days off, otherwise I would die tomorrow in the middle of surgery!

Then she looks to the side, where she sees the table and four chairs she had bought days before they left for Paris.

— OH, GOD! — she jumps in fright and runs to the kitchen, placing your hands over your hair. — What am I going to say to her? I completely forgot to say what I did! Oh, no! — Arizona steps up to the table and rubs it. — No! No! How could I forget to mention this little detail of having bought a table and four chairs?! Where did I put the damn French, Italian vases, I don't know!

— Ary, I was thinking about ordering something to eat, what do you think? — to Arizona's despair, Merida comes down the stairs carrying some clothes and looks excited. — We can take a shower, then sleep a little and then order something. What do you think?

The Welsh steps into the laundry room and Arizona walks back and forth, thinking about how to resolve it without causing further discussion. Then, a few seconds later, Merida returns to the kitchen and looks at the blonde:

— Did you hear what I said? What do you think?

— Hi?! I?! Ah, I think it's fantastic! — Arizona exclaims faking a smile and resting the body against the table, hoping to cover the object.

Realizing that your vases  _ Le Lis Blanc _ are not where they should be, Merida looks at Arizona with a small table with four chairs around her. Then, opening your eyes wide, the Welsh exclaims:

— WHAT IS THIS HORROR THING BEHIND YOU, ARIZONA?

— What?! What a horrible thing?!

Arizona questions, pretending ignorance and the redhead closes your eyes on her, making her swallow hard. Then, in the greatest tranquility, the American woman turns over and pretends to be surprised at the table:

— Oh! There's a cute table here with four chairs! But what a wonderful surprise!

— Surprise? Cute table? — Merida questions losing her patience. — Arizona, this table is at odds with ALL THE ENERGY AND HARMONY OF THE HOUSE! In fact... — the Welsh looks around: — Where are my vases? Arizona... where are my vases?!

— Vases? What? — Arizona asks thoughtfully and, realing that Merida is angry, she walks to the living room and points to the corner next to the television: — They are there, where they match more... don't you agree, Merida? — the Welsh remains with a disgusted face and the blonde despairs: — Oh, Merida, please, you need to understand me... this house needed a table! Where have you seen yourself living in a place where there are no tables and chairs?

— Oh, no, Arizona, don't start with your dramas! I haven't fallen for them in a long time!!! — Merida gets annoyed walking to the living room and caresses your vases. — They can't stay here, Arizona, because they were made especially to be placed exactly where they were! — she points to the table: — And this table is not matching with ANYTHING in this house! Nothing! You shouldn't have bought it! You shouldn't have changed anything!

Feeling extremely offended, Arizona crosses your arms, realizing that Merida is meaning that she shouldn't feel at ease... would that be?!

— Merida... what do you mean? This house is yours and I respect that, but you told me that I could feel here as if it were my home and that is exactly what I'm doing. I want a table and some chairs, so I went and bought them! — the blonde exclaims confused. — Come on, Merida, you make me comfortable, but at the same time, you forbid me to do things. And what's the problem with having a damn table with a few chairs?

Walking until stops in front of the table, Merida points to it and exclaims:

— It's not the problem that you buy what you want, Arizona! You can buy anything you want and feel free to do so. It's just that you did something without talking to me, without sharing what you wanted to do, and simply decided to act behind my back and stick a DAMN TABLE WITH CHAIRS THAT DON'T MATCH THE AESTHETICS OF THE HOUSE! That's just it, damn it!

Raising your eyebrows, Arizona starts to snicker and says:

— How is it?! Aesthetics of the house?! Merida, do you hear yourself when you say these things? — the blonde runs your hands through your hair. — I was wrong not to discuss with you which table we would put here, but I don't think my taste in furniture is that bad. Look what you're talking about, Merida, that the table doesn't match the aesthetics and harmony of the house!? What the fuck? It's just a home where you are living with the love of your life!

Listening to all the blonde's speech, Merida remains quiet, staring hard at the American, until she sighs heavily when saying:

— You are right and I apologize if I offended your taste in furniture, I had no right. But, Arizona, you talked so much about dialogue that you forgot to discuss the choice of table with me. We could have come back from Paris and chosen together, with an architect, a way to set up a table that matches this house. That's simple. — Merida shakes your head. — I don't care that you bought what you want for this house, cause now it's the two of us who live here and you have as much right as I do to change what you want. But... let's choose things together, do things as a couple... isn't that what you asked me so much to do?!

Letting out a smirk, Arizona sits in one of the chairs and exclaims:

— We don't change, do we? You were always that annoying girl and I always messed up everything you get...

Approaching the blonde, Merida kisses the top of her head and, also sitting in a chair, says:

— Yeah... I'm sorry for the drama because of the vases. I don't want you to feel intimidated and I don't want you to stop doing what you want here, you know? You can move wherever you want... just... talk to me. Let's work it out together, isn't that what you wanted? — the blonde nods and the two kiss. — I love you...

— I love you too, Merida... you are so understandable... you resolve the fights at the same time... you recognize when you make a mistake and this is so peculiar... — Arizona murmurs being pulled to sit on Merida's lap and they kiss each other again. — But I admit... — she looks at the table: — This table is not matching the rest of the house... it's wooden... and it's ugly...

Raising an eyebrow, Merida looks at the table and looks back at the blonde:

— I told you... it's ugly! We need a white table that matches the house, but...

The Welsh has her mouth covered by the blonde's mouth, which exclaims:

— AAAHHH, I understand! Harmony, aesthetics and blah blah blah!

* * *

Wales. Family lunch at Merida's parents' house. Also present are Barbara and Daniel, Arizona's parents.

Everyone is sitting at a table on the lawns, talking animatedly, laughing and playing with the fact that Arizona and Merida are together, finally.

— Ah, I told you that, with Arizona divorced, they would be together, Arfon! — Daniel exclaims tapping the table and the bearded man looks at him seriously.

— No no! It was my daughter who decided to start this romance, Daniel!

— You know you lost the bet again, Arfon, can you stop the drama!? — the American says laughing and the Welshman rolls his eyes, snorting irritably.

— Can you stop these bets?! — Merida exclaims incredulously and with her hands on her hips. — But I admit that it was Arizona who came to me in London, asking for affection and attention!

— Ah! But how much slander about me! — Arizona says gaping and patting the Welsh lightly. — You audacious!

Barbara, sitting next to Merida, smiles happily and murmurs to her:

— I was always sure that you would be together, you know? I never gave up on that idea, dear, because you two match and were made for each other. My heart is reassured when I see that my daughter is finally in the arms of those who deserve her.

Hugging the woman, Merida kisses her on the forehead and says:

— Ah, Babs! I am honored with all your words, really! I'm just concerned that we spend so much time away from each other, you know, that I feel like there's not much to live on. I don't know... melancholy, I don't know!

— Stop nonsense, you still have a lot to live for and now it will be for real! Weren't you the one who promised to give my baby girl a big house, with a huge bathtub and everything else? So, you're fulfilling what you've always wanted! Arizona told me that your home is wonderful! It's not the same apartment I met two years ago, right? — Barbara asks curiously and serves Merida a salad and some cheese balls.

— Oh no. I bought a  _ loft _ and called a well-known architect to design all the decor, you know? He was PERFECT, Babs! You can go there when you want. — the redhead starts to answer, but Brienne cuts her off exclaiming:

— Merida, my daughter, could you help me find more wine in the cellar?

— Oh, but of course,  _ mam _ ! — Merida gets up, kissing Barbara's hand. — Excuse me, Babs! — the Welsh walks up to her mother and they both walk to the kitchen. v Do you still have that Italian wine? Do you know,  _ mam _ , the one I bought last year? I would like Arizona to taste... well... even though she cares little about wineries. Being white... she drinks any wine! — the women go down to the cellar and Merida immediately observes the wines, running her fingers over the labels. — You need to drink more wine,  _ mam _ , especially you! Tannin is very good for you!

— Merida... — Brienne says seriously and her daughter looks concerned, the blonde is with her arms crossed and standing in the middle of the place, with an unfriendly face. — Do you have any idea what you're doing with your life?

— What?! — Merida asks and, immediately, rolls her eyes: — Oh, no,  _ mam _ ! Please, could you stop talking about my profession? I am the best at what I do, I am recognized worldwide, I am a renowned photographer... Could you recognize that?!

Letting out a light laugh, while stroking Merida's chin, Brienne says softly:

— And I admit that I was wrong, my daughter! You really became an excellent professional and I apologize for everything I doubted. I have all the magazines that have pictures you took of the models, fashion shows etc. Your  _ tad _ and I recorded all the interviews that you give to television, radio and internet programs, I don't know how to say that. But we are very proud of you and all your work, effort, my daughter. And do you know what we are most proud of? — at that moment, Merida has some silly tears on her face. — My Merida, we are proud that, despite all this fame and glamorous world in which you work, you remain the same little girl that we raised. You continue to be our Merida with red hair, free, independent, polite and pure-hearted that we raised. That, my daughter, is priceless!

Hugging her mother tightly around her waist and lifting her up a little, Merida cries with laughter:

— Come on,  _ mam _ ! I don't even know what to say! You are the reason for all my success,  _ mam _ , you and  _ tad _ . Because your always struggled to give me everything I needed and supported me, even though you didn't understand the reason for my choices. I love you very much.

As soon as the two feel all the affection and love, they part with laughter and the redhead turns her attention to the wines. However, Brienne clears her throat and says, in a worried tone:

— Daughter, what I mean is that you're at the peak of your career, of your life and are reaping the rewards for all the work and determination you have always had. Is being with Arizona really what you want? Is it really what you need?

Confused, Merida stops with a bottle in her hand and a worried looks to her mother:

— Wait, what?! Why do you say that?

— Well, Merida... Arizona had a different life story than yours. She is no longer that sweet little girl who left at 17, understand? She has already married, already had a family, has already made the mistakes she could have made. And while she was doing all of this, you were dedicating yourself to your work, your fame and achieving everything you ever wanted.

Brienne speaks like someone who calculates her words very well and continues:

— Please don't misunderstand your  _ mam _ , honey, but I worry about all your excitement about having back the woman you always loved and who is no longer the same one that left 20 years ago. You see? — the blonde sighs heavily and strokes her own hair. — Look, Merida, see if that's what you want! You always said that you would marry her, that you would be happy and your would have a wonderful home! But... all that was left behind, my daughter, because Arizona has already had the chance to form your own family, your own home, your own dreams and none of them included you! Have you noticed that? You told me that she never told you about this woman she married, in all these years of friendship she didn't even have the decency to tell you everything as you always did with her!

Shaking her head negatively, Merida sighs heavily and says:

—  _ Mam _ , it's not like that... our paths have been trodden in different ways. I made my choices while she made hers, as simple as that. We spent so much time in this bubblegum relationship and masking our feelings with a friendship, that each lived as they saw fit. I agree that she hid that relationship with her ex, I still don't know why, but I don't care to know anymore.

Holding her daughter's hands in hers, Brienne counters:

— Merida, please understand what I'm trying to say. You have been friends for 27 years, Babs and I have been friends for much longer. If this relationship doesn't work, it won't only be you who will be affected... My friendship with Barbara will be severely damaged. Everyone will be hurt from this relationship, understand? You are free, Merida, you have always been an independent spirit who likes one person and, the next day, already likes another.

— Ah, not quite there... I was never interested in someone beside Arizona,  _ mam _ . I love her and I will always love her! I lived waiting for Arizona,  _ mam _ , my entire dream house was set up thinking about her. — Merida speaks smiling from the corner and Brienne laughs. — What's it?

— Merida, Merida... every time your  _ tad  _ and I went to visit you, there were always one, two and even three women leaving the room naked! And now you come to tell me that you love Arizona? That you lived waiting for her? You won't get used to a married life, living together, having the same woman by your side every day. — Brienne scoffs, separating from Merida. — My daughter, Arizona already lived her life, she already had the love story she wanted with someone else. If you are determined to stay with her, let it be for real and forever, because many things are at stake in this relationship, understand? You don't have time to be dating anymore. Try to marry this girl and put your  _ loft _ in her name too, Merida!

— What? Why are you talking about this now? Marriage? Who spoke of marriage? — Merida asks completely confused and lets out a silly giggle. — And what is the purpose of giving her half of my house?

— Come on, Merida! Because you put that girl INSIDE your house and made her your wife! After 27 years, there is nothing more you need to say that a marriage is the most correct between you! And let it be forever, because I won't allow you to play with my friendship with Barbara, understand? Arizona has nothing, Merida, you are the only thing she has besides her profession! So either you marry her and name her as the owner of half of everything you have, or you stick her in one of your London rented apartments and have a relationship that way.

Brienne says angrily and pointing a finger at her daughter:

— Pay close attention, Merida! See what you're doing! Arizona has already been married and raised a family! In case you forgot, you are an only child and I intend to have grandchildren or granddaughters, understand? Arizona won't be able to give you that kind of family, Merida, because she has already realized this dream with another woman! That's simple! Your  _ tad _ and I want grandchildren, so try to raise your family or give us one. You see... if you are going to marry Arizona, Merida, then you need to inform her about it! Think carefully! You could have more, daughter, much more than just what you have with Arizona!

With no chance of an answer, Merida watches her mother leave, leaving her thoughtful. She supports her body against the cellar and, stroking a wine, thinks about everything she has just heard, feeling a slight fear of the true words.

Sighing heavily, the Welsh takes two bottles and walks back outside, where she places the drinks on the table. She sits quietly next to Arizona, who, looking concerned at her, asks:

— Is everything okay, Mery?

Without answering immediately, Merida looks at everyone laughing and looks at her mother, who talks animatedly with Barbara. The concern Brienne had raised in her mind, made Merida notice how much everyone there has to lose if her relationship with Arizona doesn't work out.

Then, the green eyes meet the blue ones and smiles false when answering:

— Yes, my love, everything is fine. I got a wine that I would like you to try! — Merida opens a bottle and, serving the blonde's glass, hands over the wine. — Tell me what you think of it.

— Arizona, what did Sofia think of your relationship? — Daniel lets go of that question and Barbara looks at him angrily. — What happened, dear?

— Sofia? People! We have barely started and you already have a third person to disrupt our relationship? I don't think Arizona is interested in anyone else but me! — Merida jokes. — I mean, would this Sofia woman be an  _ affair _ in Seattle?

At that moment, an uncomfortable silence settled on the table and Arizona looked at her in shock. Then, Daniel laughs when he exclaims:

— You don't know who Sofia is?

— I don't... who is it? — Merida questions confused and looks at Arizona, who looks at her seriously: — Who is Sofia?

— Sofia is my daughter, Merida! — the blonde responds crossing your arms and, at that moment, the redhead widens her eyes and exclaims:

— Fuck! I had forgotten about her!

— MERIDA! — Arizona and Barbara exclaim together, making the Welsh shrug, while Daniel laughs with Arfon.

— I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Merida exclaims, raising her hands and looking at her mother from across the table, staring hard. Then the Welsh realized that what your mother had said minutes before was very serious! Arizona had already married, already had a family, and definitely had the daughter she wanted.

Before anything is said, Arizona's cell phone rings and she gets up to say:

— Excuse me, I need to answer!

As soon as Arizona leaves, Merida rests her elbows on the table and covers her face with her hands when she realizes that she has made a tremendous blunder. She really had completely forgotten that Arizona has a daughter, she didn't even remember her name or anything else about that child. When she met the girl, she had paid no attention to anything about her.

— Merida... Sofia is our granddaughter. Does she already know about you two? — Daniel questioned looking smiling at a confused Merida. — You know her, don't you?

— Ah yes, I remembered NOW who Sofia is. But I don't know anything... I only saw her once, when she was a baby, and never again after that! — Merida responds by taking an exaggerated sip of the wine. — Actually, I didn't even remember that Arizona had a daughter. This complicates my plans a little...

— Merida... be careful what you say... — Brienne scolds her and closes your eyes at her. — Remember what we talked about...

— It's okay, Bree. — Barbaria says smiling softly and strokes Merida's hair. — My love, Arizona is a mother and I think that until now you have not had the opportunity to talk about the fact that Sofia lives with Callie, but... during the holidays, she will stay with Ary. She didn't say anything to you, did she?

— No... she didn't say anything about her daughter, we don't even talk about her. That is why I didn't even remember... — Merida replies seriously and observes Arizona in the distance, still talking on the phone. — But will she come for school holidays? Where?

— Well, Merida, where... in your house, obviously! — Arfon exclaims laughing. — She'll stay in your all white  _ loft _ , daughter!

At that moment, Merida feels as if an anvil has fallen on her head and exclaims, with wide eyes:

— Does this mean that the girl will stay at home?! In what place?! There are no other rooms! There's nothing for kids there! And the walls are white... my sofa is white... everything is white... No... there is nowhere for her to stay at home...

Daniel and Arfon laugh and the bearded man says:

— Yeah... you'll have to get used to your white wall and furniture becoming a mosaic!

Swallowing hard, Merida stands and runs your hands through your hair, feeling a tightness in your heart and anxiety taking over her.


	16. Comprehension

Arizona returns to the table and, looking seriously at Merida, says:

— It was Bailey, Seattle's chief of surgery... she asked for my help in a complicated case and I said I will...

The Welsh doesn't respond immediately, she sits straight in a chair and murmurs:

— Ok...

— Are you going with me? — the blonde asks in a serious tone and Merida just nods. — Great! I'm going to buy our tickets, Merida. And I thought of going to NY to pick up Sofia and go to Disney for a few days. What do you think?

Feeling cold all over her body, Merida looks confused at the blonde and cannot believe that she is acting like it is plausible to make her live with the child.

— Arizona... we have to talk about Sofia... don't you think?

— About what? She's my daughter and you're my girlfriend, I see no problem with that! — Arizona exclaims seriously and crosses her arms: — What surprises me, is that you didn't remember that she exists, Merida!

— Well, you have to admit that we never talked about her... — Merida comments slowly and sighs heavily, noticing her parents moving away from the table to make them more comfortable.

Opening her mouth to strike back, Arizona realizes that she never really talked to Merida about her daughter and that she had not planned anything about when Sofia showed up for the holidays. The  _ loft _ has no other room, it has nothing to indicate the need for a third person and Arizona must admit that Merida has set up a house perfectly made for two people.

— Well... Merida... I'm sorry, you're right. But I have Sofia and it was agreed with Callie that my daughter would come here during school holidays and festivities. I should have talked to you about it.

Raising an eyebrow, Merida crosses her arms and asks:

— Okay... and where will this child be when she comes here? Because, at home, there is only one room and on the expensive white sofa I will not allow a child to laze... Actually, I don't want her anywhere in that  _ loft _ , Arizona, because I built it with all the love and affection! It is clean! Everything is white! Sofia will dirty the walls... the sculptures... the sofa... everything!

— Hey! Merida... it's my daughter we're talking about! As I understand it, you are denying my daughter, is that it? Are you forbidding my daughter to enter the house where I live with you? Does this mean that if she comes, she will be on the street? Is that it?! — Arizona exclaims when standing, and opens her arms: v What a horrible thing, Merida! She is my daughter! If she won't be able to stay at our house, then neither will I!

Eyes widening, Merida cannot understand what she had said too much and laughs:

— Why! That girl is Callie's daughter with her ex-boyfriend... I don't want her miniature walking around my house, dirtying my things that are expensive, well chosen and thin!

— I... I don't know what to say... Merida… She's my daughter!

Arizona covers her mouth with one hand and supports the waist with the other. The blonde turns her back on the redhead and sighs heavily, thinking of the absurdity she has heard from the Welsh and tries to understand when Merida became that person who doesn't like children and who cares more about material things.

— Ah... how can I be so naive? — Arizona says laughing softly. — She was always like this... she was always exactly like that and I was also like her once... I didn't like children either... Who changed, actually, it was me...

— Look, Arizona, I understand that she is your daughter and that you need to be with her, but what do you think about being with her in NY when you have to? I mean, we buy an apartment over there and, whenever it's your turn to stay with her, you go there and stay together! — Merida says completely calm and the blonde laughs mockingly.

— I can't believe you said that?! So, Merida, I'm going there and I'm not coming back! — Arizona exclaims breathing quickly and without believing in the things she hears from the Welsh. — What do you think about this?

— Hey Hey! That's not what I thought! It's not like that, Arizona! — Merida gets to her feet quickly. — It's just... well... How old is your daughter?

— She is 5 years old... why? — the blonde says sulkily and staring angrily at the Welsh.

— Oh, I didn't say anything stupid! You see, at this age, she can't take a plane alone and I'm sure Callie wouldn't come here just to bring her. — Merida begins to explain herself and, before Arizona counters, she advances: — But... but... listen... we can, yes, buy an apartment in NY and go, both of us, to stay there with Sofia. What do you think? Whenever it is time to stay with her, I go with you and so we spend the holidays together! Oh! What do you think? And I can work in NY because I have a lot of clients there!

Arizona, who until then was sulking and crying weakly, smiles through tears as she exclaims:

— Would you do that? Would you go with me? Would you stay there with me? Would you do this for me? — the Welsh nods and the blonde jumps on her lap, kissing her face without stopping. — You are unbelievable, you know? You are the only one! But you're going to get along with Sofia, aren't you?! You will do that too for me, right? She is my daughter, Merida, and you need to accept this!

— I know... I know... I will like her. Besides, loving you whole and accepting you in my life is winning the whole package, isn't it?! You and Sofia... right?! — Merida mutters smiling weakly and pokes the blonde's nose. — Can I just ask a favor?

— Of course... of course you can, my love... — Arizona responds giving more kisses on the redhead and stares at her, still stuck in her lap. — Whatever you want!

Sighing heavily, the Welsh says seriously:

— Just don't ask me to hang out with Callie, Arizona, don't ask me out for lunch, dinner, coffee with her and her girlfriend... because I'm not able to find that normal! Our relationship will be with Sofia and nothing else! I don't want to be talking for hours with her, drinking coffee or any intimacy, are we agreed? I do not want and I will not accept!

— Well, of course I won't make you do any of that. It's only with Sofia, Mery, only with her. — Arizona confirms smiling non-stop. — So, what do you think about going to Seattle, then picking up Sofia in NY and going to Disney? So you two know each other and spend more time together... Could it be?

Merida does not respond immediately, as everything is very sudden and, at the same time, so real. She had never been involved with someone who has children and had never liked children, but... Arizona is not just any woman and the fact that she has a daughter shouldn't be a problem.

At that moment, Merida realizes that she is almost equal to those people who do not get involved with certain women just because they have children, and she feels angry at herself, since she knows it is not so! Then, nodding, Merida says:

— It can be... it can be anything you want, Ary. When we take Sofia back to NY, we already bought an apartment over there, can we?

* * *

In Seattle... women are accommodated in a very good hotel and in a very special suite, as Merida refuses to stay anywhere. As soon as they take a shower and change clothes, the women rent a car and go to the Hospital.

Upon arriving at the reception, Arizona smiles at the receptionists:

— Guess who's back!? — the blonde opens her arms and the women laugh, being happy to see her again.

Merida remains standing a little apart and with her hands in her trouser pockets, when a doctor walks by smiling in a corner while saying:

— Hello! — the woman winks at Merida and continues walking, leaving the Welsh woman smiling and returning the wink. Then, the doctor exclaims loudly and without taking her eyes off Merida, which ends up catching Arizona's attention: — What style, huh?! Nice ass!

With a wicked smile, Merida raises an eyebrow and straightens her tie. She is wearing her everyday clothes: black sneakers, tight black dress pants, black belt, a navy blue dress shirt, colorful bow tie and a black dress.

— You like it, don't you? — Arizona asks as she crosses your arms and closes your eyes on the Welsh, who shrugs. — Did you have to put on these tight clothes?

— Huh! — Merida's eyes widen. — That's how I dress every day, especially when I go to work. You know that, Ary! And it's not my fault if my bootie looks sexy in any pants... — she winks at the blonde, who pulls her hand up to the elevator.

— It's just what I lacked... — Arizona murmurs rolling her eyes and, as soon as they enter the elevator, presses the button for the top floor. — I need to talk to Bailey and I think you better come with me, but I don't want you to talk to anyone, do you hear me?

— Ok... — the redhead responds observing an entrance and exit of people in the elevator. — It's always like that? Does that go in and out of people in lab coats?

— Yes! Every hospital is like that, Merida.

Arizona responds as they start to walk out of the elevator and head towards a wide corridor overlooking the entire hospital.

— Stay here and don't move... or talk to anyone... or look at anyone... I'll be right back! I'm going to that room, see? — Arizona points to Bailey's office, which has a huge glass wall. — Anything, just make a sign that I can see it, okay?

— Yes ma'am! — Merida responds by receiving a kiss on the mouth. — Go ahead and I'll stay here quiet... — the blonde smiles in a corner and walks fearfully into the room, leaving the Welsh completely alone. — But look at this here... if I throw something from up here, I bet I hit thirty people! — Merida supports her arms against the balcony and sees a tall man with a goatee and a bad face talking to a certain group of people shorter than him. — Check it out! Male oppression!

* * *

After a few minutes, Merida gets bored and decides to walk innocently around the place, then goes down the stairs, fiddling with her tie and bumps into someone, dropping a lot of paper on the floor.

— Oh, shit! My bad! — the Welsh walks up to the woman and begins to pick up the papers from the floor. — I'm really sorry!

— It's okay... it's okay! — the woman responds by standing and receiving the redhead's papers. — I was not paying attention while I went up, everything is fine.

As soon as the two face each other, Merida looks at the brown-haired woman, who is wearing a light blue uniform and looking as lost as she is.

— Ah... do you need help? — Merida asks.

— No, no... everything is fine. I need to go... — the woman points to the corridor and the Welsh smirks. — Thanks for... you know... picking up the papers.

— It's okay... I'm sorry for that... — Merida comments waving at her and continues down the stairs. — That was weird... what a weird girl...

So, she walks down a corridor in which there are rooms with patients there.

— Please, Meredith, tell me that today we are going out...?! — a handsome man is in front of Merida, accompanied by a blonde woman and both wear a navy blue outfit. — I think we deserve a little time alone, don't you think?

— Nathan... I need to talk to Maggie and Amelia. Can I answer later?

This Meredith suggests to the man, who makes a positive sign with his hands, kisses her mouth and leaves excitedly. Then, shaking her head negatively, the blonde murmurs:

— Why am I still afraid? He's such a nice person... it's time to allow me again ... — Meredith looks at Merida and closes her eyes: — Hey, you! Why are you here?

Eyes widening, Merida points to herself and replies:

— I am Merida! — she reaches for the blonde. — And you are Meredith, am I right?

— How you? — Meredith says confused and notices the woman's British accent. — What are you doing, Merida? I mean, I'm sorry... — she shakes the Welsh's hand. — Nice to meet you, I'm Meredith Grey.

Smiling in a corner, Merida crosses her arms and says:

— The pleasure is all mine, Meredith Grey. I'm waiting for Arizona Robbins...

— Arizona? But she doesn't work here anymore... — Meredith replies, narrowing her eyes at the redhead and, unexpectedly, widening them exclaiming: — I know you! You're Arizona's friend, from London! Right? The one who had an affair with Addison at Arizona's wedding, am I right?

— Yes, that's me! — Merida replies smiling. — By the way, do you know Addison?

— Of course I know! — Meredith exclaims laughing. — But... what are you doing here? I mean, you're looking for Arizona in the wrong place, Merida. She doesn't work here anymore... didn't you know?

For a moment, Merida considered saying that she was with Arizona and that she knows very well where she is, but... smiling in the corner, she decided to play with the American.

— I... I didn't know that... What do you mean, she doesn't work here anymore? — the Welsh lies with a sad face. — Well... we haven't spoken for years and I haven't heard from her...

— Oh! Really? — Meredith questions worried and caresses the Welsh's arm lightly. — I'm sorry, Merida. I thought you were very intimate... Anyway, do you want help with anything else?

Sighing heavily and feigning sadness, Merida replies:

— If you can help me get out of here, I would be very grateful, Meredith!

— Sure! Of course I will help you! — the blonde exclaims smiling and starts walking with the redhead. — And how are things in London?

Before Merida says anything, a man with a badly shaved beard stands before them and exclaims, with an unfriendly face:

— Meryl, have you seen my 2033 patient?

— Alex! Again? Why did he run away this time? — Meredith questions the man, who looks at Merida in a corner.

The Welsh notices such a sloppy man and asks, crossing your arms:

— Are you a doctor? — he just nods and Merida's face twists in disgust. — With that badly shaved beard, those worn clothes and that dirty face?

— How is it? — this Alex question with his hands on his hips. — Look here, girl, who do you think it is to say that?

Raising an eyebrow, Merida twitches her muscles and replies:

— I'm just telling the truth, man, look at you! Sloppy, dirty and losing patients around! Who's in charge of this damn hospital? What kind of person consults with a doctor like you? — she inhales around him. — And it still stinks! Jeez! You don't even bathe!

Alex is already starting to roll up his sleeves when another man approaches and Merida recognizes him as being the “such sexist oppressor”.

— What's going on here?

— Oh, Richard, that brit stays there calling me dirty, sloppy, saying that I don't take a shower! — Alex exclaims pointing to Merida, who looks at him with an ironic smile. — If you were a man, I would have already pulled your teeth out!

— Alex! Shut up! — Meredith holds her friend. — This is Arizona's friend, the Brit who went out with Addison!

— What? If I were a man, would you have pulled out my teeth? — Merida asks, clenching her wrists. — Dude... you couldn't even put a finger on me...

— I told you, if you were a man, you weren't here talking to me! — Alex replies, threatening the Welsh, who just laughs even more and gestures with her hands for him to approach.

— Come on, macho! Come on! I'm not afraid of man, no! Because I'm stronger than you! Come! — Merida provokes the man, who, freeing himself from Meredith, approaches the Welsh who does nothing and remains just staring at him without stopping smiling. — Are you afraid of being beaten by a woman, macho man?

— Merida, Alex! Please! Stop it! — Meredith exclaims trying to pull Merida and Richard trying to do the same with Alex.

— This... piggy... go with the macho friend, go... the oppressive men's club is complete! You two better get out of here, or "you'll be embarrassed" by being beaten up by a woman... — the Welsh murmurs to the man who is foaming at the mouth.

— Your mother is a piggy! — Alex screams and Merida opens her arms to exclaim:

— Ah... man... you shouldn't have talked about my mother... now I will be forced to teach you a lesson!

Before Meredith and Richard do anything, Merida, in quick and intense movements, steps on Alex's foot, pulls his head to the floor and knocks him face down, stepping on his back.

— Where's the bad Alex who would kill me if I were a man? — that said, Merida turns her back on him

— BUT WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?

Bailey appears running, accompanied by Arizona, and screaming with her hands up. The two women stop beside Richard and see Alex lying on the floor with his hands on his stomach and spitting blood.

The moment Arizona's eyes stare at Merida with her arms crossed and laughing, she instantly understands who did that to Alex.

— Merida! What do you think you are doing? — the blonde questions the redhead, who shrugs her shoulders.

— Arizona, you around here?! — Meredith questions fearfully. — Your friend was looking for you and I didn't know you were here!

— What? She knows very well where I was, Grey. We came together! — Arizona answers in astonishment and closes her eyes on Merida: — I told you to be quiet for five minutes and see what happens!

— I'm sorry, Ary... but this slob was teasing me and making macho comments... he needed to learn a lesson! — Merida explains herself by raising her hands. — I'm sorry... but it was too boring to wait in that corridor...

— How is it? Did you know all along where Arizona was?! — Meredith questions confused and, after the redhead says, rolls her eyes. — I don't believe it! And I thought it was true that you haven't talked in a while!

— What did she say?! — Arizona asks, giving the Welsh a light laugh on the shoulder. — But you are terrible, Merida! How many times have I told you not to keep telling these dramas to people? And do you want to stop laughing? Look what you did!

— I'm sorry... I really am... this desire to play is stronger than me... — Merida explains herself to Meredith. — By the way... let me ask you a question... — she points to Arizona and Meredith, laughing endlessly: — ...you are all the same, aren't you? I mean, you are blond, blue-eyed and with botox!!! People! You two could be a botox duo! What do you think?

— Merida! — Arizona scolds her nervously and looks at Bailey: — Oh, Bailey, I'm sorry, please!

— I need to understand... what happened? — Bailey questions Merida. — Who are you and why did you hit my surgeon?

Her eyes widening at the truth with which the woman uses her words, Merida smirks when she replies:

— Well, that surgeon over there is a dirty, sloppy and stinks of rotten fish! He shouldn't even be allowed to work without taking at least a shower! He kept saying that if I were a man, he would have broken my teeth... all because I told him the truth about him being sloppy and dirty!! What hospital, huh? Full of male oppression! — the Welsh points to Richard: — That one was shouting at a flock of women in light blue, looking like a puffed-breasted rooster! What is it? A place for training imbecile males?

Everyone is silent, clearly shocked by Merida's words, and Bailey remains staring at the Welsh until she says:

— You are right... — she points to Alex: — Karev, you don't shower every day and that is disgusting, starting today I will only allow you to enter an OR if you have showered. What's more, shave that beard and look cleaner! — she turns to Richard and comments: — And you, please try not to yell at the interns in front of other people. — she turns her attention to Merida: — And you, never hit my doctors again! Are we clear?

Confirming with her head, Merida crosses her arms and replies:

— Of course! It's much better now!

— Right... right... — Bailey mutters spinning on her heels. — Arizona, tomorrow, be here at 7 am and bring this woman, I want to talk to her about feminism!

As soon as the head of surgery leaves, Merida smiles at Arizona, who looks at her angrily, and says:

— Yay! Tomorrow I can see your surgery, my love!

Everyone, except for Merida, is shocked by what has just happened and Arizona sighs heavily, trying to contain a weak laugh as she says:

— You are terrible, you know? Your european mood will get you in trouble one day! Anyway, come on, I want to introduce you to someone. — the blonde pulls Merida by the hand and the Welsh smiles at Meredith.

— Hey, Meredith, it was cool to see you! I just hope your husband doesn't know about your  _ affair _ with this Nathan... after all, betrayal does not lead to anything!

Leaving Meredith confused, since her husband, Derek, was dead, and the Welsh leaves with Arizona and the two walk through the hospital until they reach the emergency.

— Where is she? Where is April? — Arizona asks more of herself and looks around the place.

Meanwhile, Merida watches all the excitement, crying, screaming and blood everywhere; doctors, nurses and accident patients showing up all the time, and she says:

— Arizona... I'm... I'm not well... Is that blood? — she points in front of her and Arizona barely notices the Welsh passing out...


	17. Choices

— Merida... Merida... — Arizona's voice sounds in the distance. — Oh, April... what happened?

— Arizona, this girlfriend of yours has so many muscles and falls because of blood? Oh, but that's weird... — another voice sounds close to Merida, who, opening her eyes with difficulty, looks at a pair of strange blue eyes assessing her. — Ah, I think she's waking up! Hello, Merida!

— Oh, how wonderful! — Arizona approaches the Welsh and strokes her hair. — Merida, is everything okay? Are you better?

— Where... where am I? — Merida asks when sitting with some difficulty and sees Arizona accompanied by a very skinny girl with red hair. — Oh!

With a stupid laugh, Arizona kisses Merida and exclaims:

— This is a friend of mine, her name is April Kepner!

April waving gently, April smiles:

— Hello, Merida. I am very happy to finally get to know Arizona's famous Merida.

— The pleasure is mine... — Merida says suspiciously and murmurs to Arizona: — What's with the girl? Is she one of your old girls, Arizona?

— What? Merida, of course not! She is a friend. We got very close after my breakup with Callie. — the blonde responds by shaking April's hand. — Thank you for helping this fearful woman here.

— Oh, Ary. Thankfully, we had nurses and doctors strong enough to put Merida on a stretcher... if it was up to us...

The two doctors laugh and Merida remains confused, so she stands up with her clothes tighter.

— I fainted? Was that it? — the Welsh asks and Arizona confirms with a nod, caressing her shoulders. — Great... I want to get out of this bloody place... please... Shall we go out through the other door?

— Yes, yes... come on! — Arizona responds laughing. — April, what do you think about going to the usual bar today? I want you two to talk and get to know each other.

— Sure, it's agreed. After 8 pm, can it be? — April asks smiling and waves at Merida. — You are afraid of blood... who knew, huh?!

— Yeah... everyone with their fears, don't you think? — Merida plays away quickly and runs to the elevator. — Come on, Arizona! Let's get out of here!

— Calm down, Mery. I'm going! Let's go, let's go! — Arizona exclaims as she stands beside her and presses the reception button at the main entrance of the hospital. — Merida... I had completely forgotten how scared you get about blood. I'm so sorry.

— It's okay... I just want to go... take a bath and get some sleep, that's all. — the Welsh says tapping a foot without stopping. — This elevator doesn't go faster, does it?

As soon as they reach the desired floor, the women leave quickly and listen to someone exclaim:

— I WANT TO KNOW WHO CALLED MY HUSBAND A MALE OPPRESSOR!? — everyone looks shocked at a woman with brown hair standing in the middle of the reception and with an irritated look. — Who was it?!

— Merida... I think we better go out through another entrance...

Arizona tries to pull Merida, but the Welsh breaks free of her arms and walks until she is face to face with the woman.

— It was me... I called your "husband" a sexist oppressor! Why? Who are you? — the Welsh exposes herself, making Arizona cover your face with her hands.

The unknown woman closes her eyes on Merida and, at the same time, reopens them with a beautiful smile:

— Merida? Merida Harris?

At the same moment, Merida recognizes the woman and also smiles, exclaiming:

— Ah, I don't believe that!

Somewhat shocked and confused, Arizona looks from Merida to Catherine Avery and puts her hands on her hips, trying to understand how the Welsh could meet the owner of the hospital, if she had never introduced them?!

Biting her lower lip and motioning with a finger, Catherine says in an amused tone:

— Little fox...

— Kitty Cat... — Merida speaks as she slowly walks over to the woman and, taking a hand from the woman, walks kisses from the hand to her neck. — Um... smelling good as always...

With silly giggles and giving Merida a light slap, Catherine squeezes the Welsh woman's arms as she says:

— Well, well! Are the European winds so strong that they brought a little Welsh fox here?! Straight to my hospital?!

With her eyes jumping from Merida to Catherine, Arizona feels that there is something behind those rather strange nicknames, mainly because Catherine Avery is always such a serious woman. Then, approaching the women, she asks:

— Ah... excuse me, but... do you know each other from where?!

Shaking her head, as if scaring something out of her mind, Merida puts an arm around Catherine's waist and looks at Arizona smiling as she replies:

— This Kitty Cat is a friend of Brendon, in addition to being passionate about designer clothes! We met at a party at Bren S. a few years ago...

Watching Catherine look delightedly at Merida and squeeze her arms tighter, Arizona crosses her arms saying:

— Okay... got it...

— Wait! Wait! — Richard exclaims as he steps up to them and points to the two. — How do you know each other?! What's this about "kitty cat" and "little fox"?!

Shaking her head and not letting go of Merida's arm, Catherine replies:

— Oh, dear, that's a long story, forget it! — she looks back at the Welsh and laughs. — I should have suspected that it would be you who called someone an oppressive sexist... My little feminist fox!

— Yeah... you know how I am. — Merida comments when moving away from the woman and puts her hands in her pockets. — After all, I have a project to take pictures of women in spontaneous moments and in a natural image. Without retouching or photoshopping, you know?!

— Oh! Really?! — Catherine asks smilingly. — I think you could do that to me?! I really want to be part of this project, little fox.

Releasing a shy little smile and nodding, Merida says:

— For sure, Kitty Cat!

At that moment, hating herself for feeling jealous of those nicknames and looks of Catherine with Merida, Arizona forces a smile and, pulling the Welsh by the arm, says:

— It was great to meet you, but we really need to go!

— Oh! — Catherine exclaims when she sees Arizona and smiles. — Are you two?!...

— Yes! We are dating. — Merida responds by holding her hand in Arizona's and winks at her.

— Um... What do you think about dinner tonight? In my house? — Catherine asks without taking the smile off her face and nods to Merida. — We haven't seen each other for almost ten years, little fox... this reunion deserves a celebration, don't you think?

— Ah, well... — Merida starts to speak, but Arizona cuts her off delicately.

— Thank you, Catherine, but today we have already agreed to go out with a friend and tomorrow morning I will have an important surgery, so...

— Um, in this case, Robbins, I believe you shouldn't even go out drinking today, should you? — Catherine asks in her stern way and, before Arizona says anything, continues: — We will do the following, tomorrow, while you are in surgery, Merida and I have a coffee together and so we catch up. — she points to the Welsh and smiles. — What do you think, little fox?

Running a hand through her hair and feeling a little ashamed, Merida replies:

— Well, I really wanted to see Arizona's surgery and I thought about staying in the auditorium tomorrow.

With a somewhat surprised expression, Catherine seems to think very carefully about what to say.

— Okay, so we can have lunch together tomorrow. What do you think?

* * *

Once in the hotel suite where they are staying, Arizona walks to the bathroom removing her shoes while exclaiming jealously:

— What's this about calling Catherine Avery a Kitty Cat, Merida?! — she stops at the door and supports a hand on the frame, looking hard at the redhead. — What lack of respect was that,  _ little fox _ ?!

Before she answers, Merida sees Arizona entering the bathroom and, running after her, steps forward to the bathtub, where she turns on the tap to fill it.

— I'm sorry, Ary. I didn't mean to be disrespectful, especially with you. — the Welsh stands behind Arizona and slowly undresses her. — Catherine and I...

— Did you have sex?! Is that it?! — Arizona asks when turning the redhead to face you and lets her take off the rest of your clothes, resting a hand on the sink. — I can't believe you... Oh, Merida!

Sitting the blonde on the edge of the bath and helping her to remove the prosthesis, Merida replies:

— It was about ten years ago, Ary, there's no reason to be jealous. It was at a party by Bren S. and Brendon introduced us...

— I don't want to hear it! I have no right to be jealous of your past, after all, you were single and did what you wanted in your life. — Arizona exclaims trying to control her jealousy and, as soon as the redhead puts her in the bathtub, she spills some salts there. — Aren't you coming?

Smiling in the corner and starting to take off her own clothes, Merida nods and, as soon as she is completely naked, turns off the tap and stands behind Arizona, hugging her tightly.

— I know that calling Catherine Kitty Cat was a disrespect to you, mainly because we are together, and I apologize for that, Ary. — she kisses the blonde's neck and caresses her breast lovingly. — You are everything to me and I want to get this relationship right. I don't want to lose you...

Laying her head on Merida's right shoulder and loving the affection on her breasts, Arizona breathes at the speed of the Welsh's breath and says:

—  _ Little fox _ ... she calls you this way because most foxes are oranges, isn't it? — Merida opens her mouth to answer, but Arizona stops her by saying: — I don't want to know! You are now my  _ little fox _ , not hers...

They are silent for a few seconds, until Merida asks:

— Have you talked to Callie about me? About you being in a relationship with someone and that Sofia is going to travel with you and me?

After taking the sponge from the edge of the bath and starting to rub her right leg, Arizona replies:

— I told her that I'm dating, but I didn't say to whom, and I asked her not to tell Sofia anything, because I want to talk about this personally with my daughter.

Merida doesn't say anything right away, she feels a little shiver at the thought of being introduced to Arizona's daughter and tries not to panic about it.

As soon as the blonde feels the redhead's heart beat faster and her chest heaving rapidly, she strokes Merida's legs and murmurs:

— Hey... everything will be fine... — Arizona kisses the Welsh's neck and smiles. — You will do well, don't be afraid...

* * *

Two days later.

New York

After Arizona rings the doorbell, Merida, standing beside her, fixes her red hair in a ponytail and then her jacket more to her body, being extremely agitated.

— Mery, calm down! — Arizona exclaims laughing softly and someone finally opens the door.

— Mom!!! — Sofia exclaims excitedly and jumps on the blonde's lap, grabbing her neck. — I miss you!!!

— Oh, my love, mommy is here! — Arizona exclaims affectionately as she walks into the house.

With her hands in her jacket pockets, Merida comes in a little embarrassed and, after closing the door behind her, steps forward into the living room, where Arizona is still clinging to Sofia.

As soon as the Welsh's green eyes stare at Callie Torres, immediately Merida steps up to her saying:

— Good afternoon, Callie! Are you all right?

— Oh! — Callie exclaims in a tone of surprise and, after exchanging two kisses with the redhead, asks: — Is it with you that Arizona is getting involved?

"No!", Merida thinks wryly, but she bites her tongue, and her eyes fall on another woman with red hair.

— Good afternoon! — She extends her hand to the woman.

At the same moment, Callie approaches them and, pointing to the woman, says:

— This is Penny.

— Oh! How are you, Penny? — Merida says with her polite tone and smiles. — Nice to meet you! I'm Merida Harris.

— Much pleasure. — Penny responds looking a little embarrassed and advances to Arizona. — How are you, Arizona?

The moment Arizona puts Sofia down, she steps forward until she stops beside Merida and, smiling in the corner, greets Penny:

— How are you? — she looks at Callie and exchanges two kisses on the cheeks with her. — How are things? All right?

Swallowing hard and putting her hands in her pants pockets, Merida looks at Sofia and, crouching in front of her, says:

— Hey, young lady! — she holds out a hand to the child, who looks at her a little suspiciously.

Arizona immediately steps up to them and, stroking Sofia's hair, says:

— Sofi, this is Merida.

The girl remains staring at the Welsh in silence for some time until she asks:

— Are you my mother's girlfriend?

Supporting her hands on her knees and standing up completely, Merida looks quickly at Arizona and waits for her to answer the child.

— Well... yes, she is my girlfriend. — Arizona responds feeling a little worried about her daughter's reaction and glancing at Callie, as if looking for some support. — She is to me what Penny is to mom, you know?

And again the girl is silent, looking from Arizona to Merida, until she asks:

— Will she stay with us?

Swallowing hard and realizing the mistake she had made when going there with Arizona, Merida turns her back and walks over to the window, thinking that everything is wrong.

— Yes — Arizona responds affectionately and looks quickly at Merida, standing on her back. — She'll go with us to Disney and then we will spend a few days there. You will know each other and you will like her a lot, I'm sure.

— Yeah, Sofi! — Callie answers crouching next to Sofia and smiles. — Just as you like Penny, you will get used to Merida.

Wishing that Merida would not remain so distant and indifferent to the situation, Arizona sighs heavily and smiles at her daughter, who hugs her saying:

— I want to be alone with you, Mom, and no one else. Just us...

Looking out the window and shaking her head, Merida is sure that none of this should be happening, and turns to face Arizona, who looks at her quickly, as if trying to say something with her blue eyes.

— Sofi, we'll be together! And Merida will stay with us, but that will not prevent us from being together all the time, my love. — Arizona says while stroking her daughter's hair and fears that this is a sign that she shouldn't be with Merida. — You just need to get to know each other better, that's all. She is excited to go to Disney with you!

— No! I want to be alone with you! — Sofia exclaims crossed her arms and sulks at Merida. — I don't want to go with her!

Realizing the tremendous mistake she had made, Merida nods to Arizona to approach and, as soon as the blonde hands Sofia over to Callie, she walks over to the redhead saying quietly:

— Why are you away?! You should be there with me and trying to talk to Sofia... that's why she's afraid, Merida. We need her to like you!

— What if she never likes?! Huh?! — Merida mumbles impatiently and, when she realizes what she has said, waves her hand to the blonde to forgive her. — Anyway, Arizona, I think you better go alone with your daughter to Disney and then stay with her here in NY until her school holidays are over. So you two enjoy each other, enjoy the time together and then you go back to London.

— No, Merida! We go together! You, Sofia and me! — Arizona replies with a shake of the head and squeezes the redhead's arm. — Please, you promised me that we would be together... You said that you would stay with me for the months that I stayed with Sofia. Please don't do that!

Shaking her head and pointing at the child looking angry, Merida murmurs:

— Arizona, look at your daughter, she is jealous and right! You haven't seen her in months, you are living in another country, and when you come here, you bring a third person completely unknown to her?! It is obvious that she is jealous and thinking that you do not want her anymore, because she clearly expected to spend these two months in your company, without anyone else. It is totally understandable!

— No, Mery, please! — Arizona says a little stern. — You're making excuses for not staying with me or my daughter. So far you've only stayed away, you haven't even tried to talk to her.

— That's not true... — Merida says affectionately and caresses the blonde's cheek. — I'm being rational, Ary. We should have gone out with Sofia first, to any place that was neutral for both her and me and then, yes, she wouldn't feel attacked by Mom to bring someone strange into her house, you know?!

Taking a long breath and looking quickly at Sofia, Arizona returns her eyes to the Welsh and says:

— Yes, we should have done that, but now it's done. The first few days will be difficult for her, but we must try, Merida, otherwise we will never be involved.

— Ary, she's been without you for months… — Merida says as she holds Arizona's face in her hands. — Take care of your daughter... travel with her to Disney, enjoy it a lot, then end her vacation wherever you think is best. When you return to London, I will be waiting for you, I promise. But, right now, she needs you...

Fearing that the Welsh woman was saying all of this just so she wouldn't be with Sofia, Arizona agrees that she should have talked to her daughter about her girlfriend and thus introduced her before the trip, but... she was so afraid of Merida giving up on going with her that she simply decided to take Sofia and leave for Disney.

Then, nodding, even though she feels abandoned, Arizona says:

— Okay... Let's do as you see fit.

— Hey! It’s not how I think it is best, but it’s what we should do, you know? — Merida says seriously and squeezes the blonde's chin. — She's afraid, it's normal. She misses you, Arizona, so enjoy this. Next time, who knows, we may be able to do something so that she will know me better. I'm going to London and, when you get back there, we'll talk better about us.

— Wait a second! What do you mean, talk better about us?! — Arizona questions a little confused. — What do you mean by that?

— Nothing! It's all right! — Merida kisses Arizona's forehead and forces a smile, even though she may not see the blonde anymore. — Enjoy your daughter, enjoy your time at Disney and here. When you return to London, I will be there waiting for you. — winking at her, Merida steps forward to Callie and Penny and smiles: — Thank you for having me at your house, but unfortunately I will need to return to London. — she crouches in front of Sofia and holds out a hand. — Nice to meet you, young lady.

Arizona steps forward for the door and, after opening it, sees Merida bid farewell to Callie and Penny, as Sofia insists on not talking to her, and walks out of the house, stopping at the door.

— I planned incredible days for us, Mery... Give me a few days and then meet us at Disney, please! — Arizona exclaims as she holds her fingers against the redhead's jacket and looks at her intently.

Smiling in a corner and kissing Arizona's mouth sweetly, Merida says:

— It's all right, my love. It is very understanding what is happening to your daughter. I understand, seriously! — she kisses the American again and lightly caresses her face, looking at her in a mysterious way. — I'm going to the hotel to pick up my things and from there I'm going to the airport. Anything, anything at all, just call me.

At that moment, Arizona feels somewhat discouraged and is unable to utter a word, as her heart is beating fast and she seems to have seen that scene before, but a few years ago. She has a certain fear that she will again be without Merida and that the two would lose each other.

So, as soon as Merida kisses her again, she starts to walk away, but Arizona holds her tightly by the hand remembering when Merida left her life some 15 years ago, when they almost had a chance to be together, but life had stopped them.

— Wait! — the blonde exclaims when holding Merida's hand more and, as soon as she looks firmly in her eyes, asks: — If it were in another life... Do you think we would be together?

Smiling weakly and looking sadly at Arizona, Merida replies:

— If it were in another life, we would have been together longer and we would have kept our promise to never be aways from each other... — she kisses the blonde's hand. — And I would make you stay, just so I don't have to watch you leave my life... — the Welsh sighs and, letting go of Arizona's hand, continues: — But we only have this life and we need to deal with the consequences of our choices.

— Yes... but, however, you are the one that is leaving now! — Arizona exclaims crossing her arms and not wishing to feel as vulnerable without the Welsh as she feels at the moment. — During all this time with you in London, Mery, I got used to our life... I don't know how I will do these two months alone...

Standing in the middle of the sidewalk and with open arms, Merida smiles as she exclaims:

— Well! I'm not going anywhere, Arizona Robbins! I will be waiting for you in London... as I have been all these years!

And, after winking amusingly at the woman, Merida puts her hands in her pockets and walks down the sidewalk, while Arizona remains standing at the door and trying to understand why her heart doesn't understand that it was not a farewell, but just a long time away from the Welsh so that Arizona can stay with her daughter.

— If, on that trip 15 years ago, I had told her how much she meant to me, we would be living another reality...


	18. Sorry, but I can't

Sitting in one of the chairs at the airport, waiting her flight to London, Merida seems to think a lot about everything that has happened in her life and in Arizona's.

— We are so different... there isn't much of what we were years ago... — she tosses her hair back and sighs heavily. — This isn't going to work ... she has a daughter and I don't think things can continue like this... My mom warned me...

After a few seconds of pure silence in her mind, Merida keeps a mysterious face and, raising herself quickly, picks up your mobile in her pants pocket murmuring:

— Yeah! There's only one thing to do! — she types something on the device and puts it over her left ear.

— Hello? — a female voice answers.

— Kitty Cat?! It's little fox, How are you?! — Merida says smiling. — Would you have time to travel to New York and spend a few hours with me?!

* * *

A few days later

Unpacking your bags while Sofia looks from the balcony of the room to the place as a whole, Arizona feels bad for not thinking about building a relationship between Merida and Sofia before that trip and thus saving unnecessary suffering from both sides.

Besides, Arizona needs to assume that she had a certain hope that Merida could change and that, because Sofia was her daughter, the Welsh felt something for the child out of respect for Arizona... but no! Without thinking twice, Merida left the American woman alone and went to London without giving any news so far.

— Sometimes I have the impression that we are forcing a relationship that will never work! Our bodies match, the chemistry is unique, but... living together, maintaining a serious relationship is something I don't feel capable of developing between us. — Arizona murmurs as she hangs up her coat and jackets.

— Mom! — Sofia exclaims when she returns to the bedroom and throws herself on the bed, lying face down and supporting her face in her hands. — Are you going to live with us in New York?!

Looking thoughtfully at her daughter, Arizona mentally admits that the idea even crossed her mind for a few seconds, mainly because of Merida, as the Welsh doesn't seem to accept her daughter. But no! She cannot say something to Sofia without first solving everything she needs with the Welsh and then, who knows, living next to her.

Then, sitting on the bed and stroking the child's face, Arizona smiles as she replies:

— No, my love. I won't live with you. — she seems to hesitate a little, but continues to speak. — Listen, Sofia, mom wanted to talk to you about Merida.

— Oh no! I don't want to talk about your friend! — Sofia exclaims as she sits with her legs interlaced and crosses her arms. — She took you away and now you live away from me.

— No, Sofia, she didn't take me anywhere. — Arizona explains in her loving manner. — I went to London because I got a job offer, but I didn't do it to stay away from you. Are you understanding me? — the girl shakes her head and the blonde sighs heavily. — Well, look, Merida is my girlfriend, just like Penny is to Mom Callie, you know?

— Yes, but Penny didn't take mom from me. — Sofia responds thoughtfully. — Your girlfriend lives far away and she took you away from me.

— She didn't do that, Sofia. — Arizona caresses her daughter's cheek and smiles weakly. — Merida didn't do any of that. She has always lived in London and, since we are dating, I live with her there, in a very nice house. You will still know where I live and will like Merida a lot, I'm sure of it. — the blonde pulls the child onto her lap and strokes her hair. — You just need to talk to Merida, that's all. You will see how funny, cool and very, very nice she is. In fact, she even has a pet pig, con you believe it?!

Eyes widening, Sofia asks:

— For real?! Is she cute? Do you like the little pig?

— Yup! It's called Okja and it's very beautiful, you'll love it! — Arizona responds by kissing the girl and hugging her tight. — Promise me that you will try hard to like Merida...

— She seems to be angry... very angry... — Sofia comments a little worried. — If she comes here, she'll take you away again, won't she?

Sighing deeply and putting Sofia to bed again, Arizona stands and, putting a hand on her waist, replies:

— My love, Merida won't take me away to London so I can stay away from you, it's just that I'm working there, you see? Just as Mom Callie is working in New York and Penny is working there too, Merida and I work and live in London. Just that...

The girl seems to think a lot, until she says with her head and says:

— When we leave here you will stay with me at home, won't you?

— Yes, I will stay in NY, but in a hotel, my love. But we'll see you every day, until your vacation is over, agreed? — Arizona responds smiling weakly, realizing that she would need to talk to Sofia about her relationship with Merida for a few more days.

Then, before they say anything more, the doctor's mobile phone rings on the dresser next to her and Arizona, watching the device showing "April", says to Sofia:

— What do you think about going to shower and then we go to eat something?!

— Yupiiii!!!!

As soon as the child leaves, Arizona takes out her mobile phone and answers it:

— April!

— Oh, Ary, I can't say much, but I needed to say something to you. — April Kepner says in a hushed voice.

— Wow, what happened?! Why are you talking so low?! — Arizona questions when sitting on the bed.

— It's just that Catherine is here in the ER and she can't hear me... — April replies. — Ary, I overheard her talking on the phone about going to NY a couple of days ago and meeting the little fox... Then, I remembered what everyone is gossiping about, about the nicknames she and your girlfriend, Merida, call each other. Little fox is not...

— Merida... yes! It's her! — Arizona responds when she feels her body soften with that news. — But... Merida went to London... as far as I know, she is in London, not in NY!

— Yeah, but that's what I heard... that Catherine met Merida in NY and they spent the day together... — April speaks in a worried voice. — Oh, Ary, I thought a lot if I should talk, but I don't think it's fair that you are blaming yourself for the situation with Sofia and Merida, when that girlfriend of yours is hanging out with another...

— Yeah... yeah... — Arizona mumbles not being able to stop her heart from beating quickly and feels jealousy mixed with anger. — It's okay, April. You just helped me realize what I was in doubt.

— I need to hang up, but I'll call later to see how you are! — April exclaims sadly.

As soon as she throws her mobile phone on the bed and stands, Arizona puts a hand over her mouth and looks incredulously at the balcony, wondering when Merida had become that manipulative, unscrupulous and incredibly false person...

— Maybe she was always like that and I never realized... — Arizona murmurs as some silly tears fall down her face. — And I thought she really loved me...

— Mom!!! Mom!!! I finished!!! — Sofia exclaims from the bathroom.

At that moment, needing to be strong and enjoy the days she has with her daughter, Arizona wipes away the tears with the back of her hands and walks to the bathroom saying:

— Ahhh, what a quick shower!! Did you wash your ears, young lady?!

* * *

It's after midnight and Arizona cannot sleep, looks at her daughter asleep in the bed next to her and tries not to think about Merida so much.

— How could she do this to me?! I thought she loved me... — the doctor lets out a heavy sigh and walks to the balcony, looking at the night. — She was always the type of person who never stayed with just one person... Why was I stupid to think that she would be faithful to me?! — then, she hears knocking on the door and looks curiously there. — Huh!? Who would it be?! — Arizona passes by the bed and walks to the door, realizing the time. — How strange...

As soon as she leans against the door, she hears someone speak:

— Ary... open, please...

Her eyes widen when she recognizes that Welsh accent and hates her heart for throbbing happily when hearing the voice of Merida, Arizona opens the door, but not quite, finding the Welsh woman standing there with her hands in the sweatpants pockets and looking at her kindly.

Dying to jump into those arms she adores and to kiss those lips she loves, Arizona holds on to those desires and, frowning, asks:

— What are you doing here?!

— Ary... could we talk, please? — Merida says in a low voice and looking worriedly at the American.

— No! We don't need to talk, Merida! — Arizona exclaims low and tries not to cry. — Why don't you go back to your  _ kitty cat _ ?!

Looking slightly confused at the blonde, Merida crosses her arms and asks:

— How is it?!

— Ah, Merida, I already know that you were with Catherine in NY, when you should be in London! You disappeared almost three days ago, didn't tell me and now you show up here thinking I'm an idiot! — Arizona exclaims when opening the bedroom door fully and points to the redhead. — You are a tremendous liar! A scoundrel! Enough! There's nothing between us!

— What?! Arizona, nothing happened between me and Catherine! Absolutely nothing! You need to listen to me! — Merida exclaims desperately and shaking her head. — I don't know what they said to you, but it's a lie!

Crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows, Arizona says:

— Well, did you meet Catherine or not?! — the Welsh nods and tries to say something, but the blonde continues: — There! Here it is! I already know the truth, so there's nothing else you can tell me!

— Only you need to listen to what I have to say! I was with her in NY, but that's not what you're thinking, Arizona! — Merida says as she takes the blonde by the arms and forces her to look into your green eyes. — You need to give me the chance and the benefit of the doubt, please!

The two look at each other in silence, where Arizona cries weakly and feels like a fool for not having enough strength to put the woman she loves so much out of the room and thus end it all. But no, she wants to hear what Merida has to say and find out, once and for all, whether it ends with that romance or not.

— Great! — she exclaims while staring intensely at Merida and trying to prevent her eyes from shedding more tears. — But be quick, because my daughter is sleeping.

With a clearly sad sigh, Merida closes the door behind her and, looking deep into the blue eyes in front of her, says:

— I was at the airport, waiting for my flight schedule and so to check my luggage... but then... then I remembered that day when I went to Baltimore and you asked me never to leave, remember?!

Crying more and covering her mouth with a hand, Arizona says:

— Yes... I remember... I was still a resident there...

— So... — Merida also murmurs in a somewhat sad voice. — Then I thought that if I had stayed, if I had accepted that your engagement proposal, we would have stayed together and none of this, nothing at all, would have happened! — she opens her arms and smiles sadly. — You would have your leg, I would be a completely different person and we would have been quite a couple!

Arizona opens her mouth to speak, but Merida shakes her head.

— Please let me finish talking.

— For what?! Why are you digging up these things?! — Arizona questions shaking her head. — I already suffer every time I remember that day, Merida. If you had chosen to stay with me and not have gone to London, everything would be completely different... That day was our chance to be finally together, but it didn't happen! And now we are dealing with the situations that we choose! — she hits her chest. — I met other people and you too, we changed everything in our lives and yet something remained between us... Our love! You were my first love, Mery! You are the most important person in my life! God only knows how long I waited to be with you! How much I dreamed of the day that you would abandon your craziness for fashion and extravagant life to be with me... but it didn't and I had to move on!

Arizona points to Sofia sleeping, but without taking her eyes off the Welsh.

— See?! Today, I have a daughter, one leg less and an ex-wife! If you really love me, Merida, you would accept my whole story! Without taking off the parts you don't like! Just as I accept you with all your history, which we both know is "great", right?! Do you think I forgot about the many women I met at your house when I went to visit you?! From wonderful models to actresses! — she gives a silly laugh and feels a little more crying. — Then I see myself and I feel that I no longer belong to your world... When I was told that you spent the day with Catherine, gosh, Merida, I was devastated! I knew it was only a matter of time before you cheated on me and became interested in another.

— No, Arizona! That's not it! Let me finish what I was talking about, please! — Merida exclaims desperately and holds the American's hands in hers. — I remembered that day in Baltimore, because I feel guilty about everything! And, not wanting to repeat the same mistake and thus lose you forever, I realized that my attitude of leaving you alone with your daughter was a selfish attitude on my part! Then, I canceled my ticket, I talked to Catherine so that she could help me find an apartment,  _ loft _ , house, I don't know, in NY. After all, wasn't that what we had agreed?! That we would buy a house in NY to be close to Sofia during her vacation?

Slowly softening her body and staring intently at those green eyes that, regardless of anything, never lied to her, Arizona nods and Merida continues to speak.

— So, I spoke to Catherine because she is an influential person and knows thousands of people. She spoke to a friend of hers and I bought his  _ loft _ , which is two blocks from where Callie lives. — the Welsh pauses for a few moments, making Arizona's eyes widen, and returns to what she says: — Anyway, then she helped me to talk to a decorator who is a mutual friend of mine and I agreed with him that you and I would choose how decorate the  _ loft _ and we would move on to it. While we are here in the Park, we just send our idea that the decorator will set up our house. Well, at least now, when you want to come to the USA to visit Sofia, you already have a place very close to her home to stay and so you can visit her every day that you are here.

With her head spinning, trying to understand what Merida had done, Arizona lets herself smile in a corner and walks away from the redhead, shaking her head.

— You... you didn't do that...

— I did! I did some savings and Catherine helped me get a good price, but I did it. — Merida says softly, putting her hands in her pants pockets. — I have a thousand defects, I know that, just as my past condemns me too much and that you feel insecure beside me. But I'm fixing the shit I did when I left you here and escaped to the airport, Ary. I'm sorry... We already have a  _ loft _ in NY for when you want to be with your daughter, but I would love to continue living in London, after all, my biggest clients are in Europe.

With a nod and covering her mouth with both hands, Arizona smiles and says:

— Yes, yes, of course! Mery... I don't even know what to say...

— Calm down, there's more — Merida says as she approaches the blonde and strokes her hair. — I wanted to apologize for what I said in Wales, over lunch with our families. You know, about your daughter at our house in London... So, I talked to Brendon and he will take care of selling the  _ loft _ , and as soon as he finds a house in a nice condominium with a  _ playground _ he will let me know. Well, if you live in a condominium, everything will be easier when Sofia goes to London, don't you think? She will have a little room for her and when high school comes, she will be able to do  _ it _ in London and stay with you.

Feeling her body soften and not believing all that, which seems to be too good to be real, Arizona shakes her head and murmurs:

— Merida... you love that  _ loft _ ! You don't like children! You don't like my daughter!

— I know! I know I don't! I know I do wrong by not liking Sofia just because she is Callie's daughter, but... I need to try and I want to do this! — Merida exclaims worriedly and smiles in a corner. — It's been hard to do all this, believe me, but... it's like you said, if I love you, Arizona Robbins, I need to accept you with the whole package and that Sofia is also your daughter, not only of your ex.

— Merida... I... I don't even know what to say... — Arizona murmurs still perplexed and looks at her daughter, who is sleeping peacefully. — Now she thinks we would be just the two of us on the trip... I don't know if it's a good idea for you to stay here.

— It won't be a good idea, but we need to try it one way or the other, right?! — Merida says a little uncertain, still afraid about Sofia in her life. — I checked into another room and, if you prefer, I'll stay in it during the trip, but we spent the day together. Sofia needs to at least accept our relationship, Arizona.

Feeling proud of the Welsh, but realizing that she is making an effort for all that to happen, Arizona comments worriedly:

— Okay... but be prepared and be patient, Merida. — she pulls the redhead by the collar of the sweatshirt and kisses her sweetly on the lips. — Did you really buy a  _ loft _ near Callie's house?

— Yes... even though I corroded myself with jealousy, I did it for thinking of you with your daughter... — Merida responds by hugging the blonde tightly and inhaling the smell of her neck. — And there is something I would like to talk to you about, but that can wait until we just return to London.

Looking worriedly at the Welsh, Arizona asks:

— Is it a bad thing? You had sex with Catherine, didn't you, you bastard?!

— What?! — Merida exclaims shaking her head. — Of course not, you crazy! That's not it! But it is something serious and I hope you understand... In London we will talk about it better... don't worry now and focus only on your daughter...

Arizona is pulled into a strong hug, lies her head on Merida's chest and grabs the sweatshirt with her fingers, feeling a certain anxiety mixed with fear of what the Welsh has just said about everything, and especially about what she would have to talk to her so seriously, that it could only be said in London...


End file.
